Anjelita Malfoy
by Anjelita Malfoy
Summary: 30 anos apos a derrota de Voldemort, outro mal ameaça o mundo bruxo, mas desta vez não a Harry Potter para salva-o. O que aconteceu? Onde esta o Harry? Para descobrir leia e se envolva nesta história, que esta apenas começando. Tem um leve romance.
1. O Começo

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J K Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Desso que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Dark

**O Começo**

Parece difícil dizer exatamente o que acontece neste momento, seria mais fácil voltar ao passado para que todos pudessem entender melhor, mas vou começar por aqui mesmo, pois não sei como contar tudo sem revelar a verdade que muito me atormenta.

Hoje é dia 7 de abril de 2028, passaram-se mais de 30 anos desde aquele dia fatídico como meu pai costuma dizer: "Em que o Herói do mundo mágico derrotou Voldemort". Muitos ainda não acreditam que depois de tudo, outra guerra esta acontecendo, mas é verdade. Eu mesma estou nela, e na linha de frente para ser mais exata.

Bom acho melhor me apresentar e contar melhor esta história, meu nome, é... bom... muitos vão se espantar, mas é Anjelita Malfoy, tenho 22 anos, e estou lutando do lado do bem, por incrível que isto possa parecer, mas acreditem é verdade, meu pai a principio não aprovou muito mais no final compreendeu meus motivos e viu que eu estava certa. Para os que ainda não adivinharam, eu sou filha de Draco Malfoy, neta de Lúcio Malfoy um dos seguidores mais fieis de Lord Voldemort, mas agora até o vovô se pudesse me ver, me aprovaria.

Meu avô morreu seis anos após o final da última guerra em nossa casa, a Mansão Malfoy, graças a Harry ele não foi preso, mas grande parte da fortuna Malfoy foi destina para pagar os estragos do mundo mágico. Meu avô, mesmo bravo, não se importou muito, pois graças a isto, nossa família ficou livre e mais unida do que nunca. Mesmo porque em um ano após entregar o dinheiro para a reconstrução, o meu avô já tinha, não só recuperado tudo, como multiplicou tudo o que tínhamos.

Meu pai mesmo jovem sentiu na pele o que era ser renegado, ninguém queria ele por perto, e depois de muito tentar se acerta com o povo de Londres e de todas a Inglaterra, mesmo depois de pagar tudo o que devia no tribunal bruxo, meu pai decidiu finalmente passar uma temporada fora, só retornando quando soube da morte do meu avô. Naquela época eu ainda não existia só sei de tudo isto por que minha avó me contou, sem meu pai saber é claro.

Muitos devem se perguntar, se Draco é meu pai, quem é minha mãe? Nem eu mesma sei, já perguntei isto ao meu pai muitas vezes sem obter resposta, ele só me diz que a amou muito e que a vê em cada sorriso que eu dou, por isto pede para eu sorrir o tempo todo, coisa muito difícil hoje em dia, com esta guerra acontecendo, mas sempre que entro na Mansão dou um lindo sorriso para meu pai que sempre me espera sentado na entrada de nossa casa, sei que ele sabe que este sorriso não é real e que eu realmente queria estar chorando, mas ele estende os braços e me diz, sempre neste momento em que nos abraçamos, coisa que é rara tirando este momento: "Que minha mãe esta muito orgulhosa por eu estar sorrindo como ela", e é por isto que eu continuo chegando em casa e sorrindo para meu pai, mesmo que isto me doía por dentro e ele saiba disso, mais e muito bonito ver seu simples sorriso quando nos separamos e ele se retira para deitar ao lado da pessoa que eu aprendi a chamar de mãe.

Eu nasci um anos após a morte do meu avô, minha avó me diz que um dia meu pai viajou e quando voltou me trouxe nos braços e me entregou a ela dizendo que eu era sua filha e que iria morar com eles.

Minha avó perguntou meu nome e meu pai a olhou meio incrédulo como se perguntando se era mesmo preciso eu ter um nome para ser filha de um Malfoy, como meu pai não disse nada ela simplesmente disse que eu me chamar Anjelita pelo rosto muito angelical que eu tinha e ela jura que ainda tenho. Sim, como vocês podem perceber minha avó ainda esta viva e é a única que me escuta, pois é para ela que eu conto como foi o meu dia, como está a guerra fora dos murros da Mansão, pois aqui nada disso chega, meu pai quando soube que outra guerra estava preste a estourar, protegeu a casa com o Feitiço Fidelius, o que impede que qualquer um sem autorização saiba o que acontece aqui dentro. Depois de Lord Voldemort, meu pai ficou meio paranóico com o fato de algum Malfoy se envolver nesta guerra, chegou a nos obrigar, eu e meu irmão, a fazer o Voto Perpetuo, mas para mim já era tarde, eu já estava mais do que envolvida, e quando isto chegou aos ouvidos de meu pai no dia do voto, que meu irmão já tinha feito ele ficou desesperado pois achou que novamente os mesmos erros seriam cometidos por alguém de nossa família. Mas a vovó já sabia e me ajudou a convencer o papai de que ele estava errado. O que levou muito, mais muito tempo. Mas no final ele acabou aceitando ou resolveu parar de brigar comigo e com a vovó.

Eu sei, eu sei, estou enrolando, mas vocês precisava saber de onde eu vim para entenderem a história como um todo. Uma nova guerra formou-se iminente quando eu ainda estava em Hogwarts, para falar a verdade foi dentro da escola que ela começou, até hoje ninguém sabe como mas em um dado momento do sétimo ano as duas casa rivais: Grifinória e Sonserina se uniram, por incrível que possa parecer, para ganhar tanto a taça das Casas como a de Quadribol, da Lufa-Lufa que todos os anos ganhava com uma pontuação esmagadora humilhando as duas casa mais conhecidas. Eu estava lá e joguei no time montado com os melhores jogadores das duas casas com única intenção de ganhar da Lufa-Lufa no final do campeonato, até hoje me pergunto quem deu o consentimento par que as duas casas formassem um único time ou como isto deu certo, pois nem um dos dois lados se aceitava direito, mas na hora do jogo tudo deu certo e ganhamos, e com esta mesma tática as duas casas dividiram também a Taca das Casas dias depois no Baile de Formatura.

Já posso imaginar a pergunta: o que tudo isto tem haver com esta guerra? pois pode parecer loucura o que vou disser agora, mas esta guerra é uma vingança de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa que viu sua casa perder a taça para as duas casas rivais que por ironia do destino resolveram se unir e venceram. O único problema é que esta sua vingança saiu do controle e agora ele não distingue mais amigos de inimigos, todos para ele são errados e só com a destruição da escola tudo voltará ao normal, mas eu me pergunto se ele realmente vai parar por ai. Se um dia ele vai conseguir o que quer.

Mas para destruir a escola ele já matou tanta gente que o Ministério o considerou um homem muito perigoso, já ao invés de matar adultos ele atacou diretamente estudantes sem chance de defesa e com ímpetos de crueldades que daria calafrios até em Lord Voldemort. A única coisa encontrada destes estudantes foi uma possa de sangue que fora encontrado banhado em seus livros. Ao fazer isto, todo o mundo bruxo não pode deixar de imaginar o retorno de Lord Voldemort mas, fez questão de nos lembrar que eles eram completamente diferentes.

E desta fez o Ministério agiu mais rápido e eficazmente contra este novo inimigo do mundo bruxo, para enfrentar este mal, foi convocado os estudantes da duas casas que se juntaram para ganhar as taças, e assim fazer o mal ser derrotado sem trazer problemas para o restante do mundo mágico, mas isto não deu muito certo, pois o alvo dele não era os antigos colegas mas sim a própria escola. Que por ele foi considerado o catalisador de uma união jamais vista pelo mundo mágico. Mas os antigos alunos, colegas desta pessoa juram proteger a escola junto com os aurores do ministério e os professores, mas ninguém estava preparado para o dia primeiro do confronto, não sei como ele conseguiu aliados tanto dentro da Lufa-Lufa quanto dentro do próprio mundo mágico, que apóiam a destruição da escola.

Esta batalha foi até os dias de hoje a mais sangrenta já vista pelo mundo mágico, foi esta batalha em que o herói Harry Potter morreu, sua morte foi sentida como uma amostra de que nunca íamos conseguir derrotar este mal, mas um herói pereceu e outros surgiram nesta mesma batalha para ocupar seu lugar. Estes heróis são os únicos que pronunciam o nome desta pessoa, para os outros ela se tornou assim como Lord Voldemort, um ser sem nome, estes herói são: os filhos de Harry Potter, Alvo Severus Potter e Lilian Potter, ambos pertencentes à casa da Grifinória e eu Anjelita Malfoy, estudei na Sonserina, e sou filha de Draco Malfoy, antes inimigos agora aliado.

Mas todos se perguntam qual é o nome deste grande mal e eu vos digo, pois não tenho medo dele, seu nome é Vitor Goyle, para quem não percebeu, ele é filho de Gregório Goyle, que por incrível que possa parecer foi parar na Lufa-Lufa. Mas seu nome mais conhecido e aclamado por seus seguidores é Vygilo Erot.

Bom acho que vou ter que parar por aqui, esta quase amanhecendo e Alvo acabou de chegar na Mansão, para podermos render Lilian e Hadrid no patrulhamento da escola. Outro dia em que eu tiver mais tempo eu conto mais sobre esta guerra que me impede de dizer a verdade a quem eu amo. Sei que todos tem muitas perguntas, mas estas serão respondidas com o tempo.

Mas agora tenho mesmo que ir, pois já estou ouvindo meu pai começar a brigar com Alvo. Até mais e que Merlin os abençoe!

Bom gente espero que tenham gostado da estória e que esperem pelos próximos capítulos, pois Anjelita Malfoy ainda tem muito o que contar.  
Esta é a minha primeira fanfic espero que esteja bom, e por favor deixem reviews e recomendem bastante.  
Até!


	2. Primeira Batalha

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Primeira Batalha**

Sei que existem muitas perguntas sobre o inicio da guerra, ou sobre como ela esta no momento, mas isto eu não tenho condições de falar agora, pois se não começaria a chorar e não quer que meu pai entre aqui em meu quatro e me veja chorando.

Mas falar do passado é mais fácil do que falar do presente, então vou esclarecer um pouco as duvidas que deixei aqui, na última vez que escrevi.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Esta batalha aconteceu um ano depois da minha formatura em Hogwarts, o Ministério não queria que acontece-se a mesma negligência que aconteceu com Voldemort.

Então depois de um ano de ataques contra futuros alunos da escola, e muita investigação do Ministério, foi descoberto quem era o novo inimigo e todos acharam que sabiam suas intenções, os alunos das duas casas inimigas, que se juntaram para derrotar a Lufa-Lufa. Mas o Ministério não poderia estar mais enganado, novamente.

Todos os alunos que se juntaram para ganhar a taça das casas e a taça de Quadribol, foram convocados para se apresentar na escola, mas somente alguns pareceram, eu foi à única da Sonserina a aparecer, mesmo com o meu pai sendo absolutamente contra. A Grifinoria era a que mais tenha representantes, parece que todos queriam saber parte desta empreitada com Vitor Goyle, pois nesta época ainda não era uma guerra, pelo menos declarada.

Mas apenas participaram, ou melhor os que começaram com esta loucura de unir as casa foram os dois filhos mais novos do Harry, Alvo Severos Potter e Lilian Potter, que por mais que ele quisesse manter longe da guerra não conseguiu. Mas também não os abandonou, como meu pai.

Do dia em que fomos chamados a escola e ficamos sabendo de tudo que Vitor Goyle, estava fazendo a ele em fim atacar a escola não se passou nem dois dias.

Era a primeira vez que eu usava magia defensiva, em um combate de verdade, mesmo já tendo treimado muitas vezes com meu pai magias negras e combates, mas eu sempre sabia que ele pararia para que eu não morresse, esta era a maior diferença entre ele e meu avô, ele sempre me dizia que o meu avô jamais pararia mesmo sabendo que meu pai ira morrer.

Eu estava morrendo de medo, mas mesmo com Harry ao meu lado me perguntando isto o tempo todo eu negava, já Alvo e Lilian não só admitiam com quase choravam ao meu lado. Mas com as palavra do pai sobre sua a coragem da casa a qual eles pertenciam, os dois pareceram se acalmar e se mantiveram firmes até que tudo começou.

Mesmo sem uma única nuvem no céu naquela noite, se viu e ouviu um grande raio cruzar o céu, marcando a chegada de Vitor Goyle e seus seguidores, mas nem todos os aurores, professores, alunos ou as pessoas que simplesmente vieram lutar contra ele, estava preparadas para a quantidade de pessoas que acompanhavam Vitor.

Logo os jardins estavam repletos de feitiços sendo lançados para todo o lado, atingindo a todos pelo caminho, quando nos quatro vimos Vitor vindo para onde nos estávamos duelando, pensei que tudo estava acabado, não havia como nos três estudantes lutar contra ele, mesmo ele tendo se formado junto comigo há um ano, eu já sabia que Vitor tinha muito mais poder que eu ou qualquer um ali naquele momento.

Mas por um erro do Ministério, Vitor não estava atrás de nós e sim da escola, que ele julgava ser o culpado pela união de dois grandes inimigos. Quando vimos ele atacar o prédio da escola, não sei bem o que me deu, senti como se estivesse perdendo um ente muito querido pra mim, e me atirei em cima de Vitor, partindo para um ataque físico com um trouxa faria, agradeci por meu pai não estar nesta batalha ou iria levar um boa surra depois.

Não me lembro direito, mas pelo que Lilian me contou, eu dei uns bons socos em Vitor até levar um soco no rosto e eu ser atirada para traz pro algum feitiço que Vitor lançou, quando olhei para ele vi a minha frente Alvo e Lilian me defendendo, me levante e comecei a lançar todos os tipos de feitiço que conhecia, ouvi algumas vezes Alvo me perguntar se este ou aquele feitiço não era de magia negra, me lembro de olhar para ele que estava do meu lado e disser se isto, nesta hora realmente importava, e ele me disser que não. E durante muitas lutas que tivemos depois desta, ele me perguntou a mesma coisa quando eu lançava certos feitiços, isto ficou como uma marca entre nos três, como que para disser o quanto estávamos nervosos ou se estávamos bem.

Me lembro bem que enquanto lutávamos contra Vitor, Harry estava ao nosso lado luta dando contra algum de seus seguidores, não sei até hoje quem era, só sei que meses após a morte de seu pai, Alvo me disse que tinha matado o homem que feriu seu pai, pois ele dizia que se não fosse o ferimento seu pai ainda estaria vivo. Mas eu sei que isto é mentira. Harry não tinha com fugir daquela maldição.

Foi quando ouvimos um grito vindo de Harry ao nosso lado, ele tinha um corte profundo junto ao peito e sagrava muito, Alvo e Lilian correram para junto do pai sem perceber que Vitor sorria, eu vi que tudo tinha sido planejado mas já era tarde. Após conjurar um feitiço do qual não pude me defende, ele me jogou longe e foi em direção a o Harry e seus filhos, quando Vitor chegou bem perto de Harry, que parece também ter percebido que era um armadilha e empurrou os filhos para longe no momento em que Vitor conjurou a pior das maldições imperdoáveis, Aveda Kedavra, vi apenas um facho de luz verde sair da varinha e Vitor e Harry estendido no chão morto.

O desespero tomou conta de Alvo e Lilian que começaram a lançar feitiços para todos os lados tentando acertar Vitor a todo o custo, mas nada o acertava era com se ele estivesse envolto em um bolha de proteção, apenas quando ele levantou os braço e gritou com sua voz aumentada pelo feitiço sonoros, que Vygilo Erot tinha conseguido o que nem Lord Voldemort conseguiu foi que todos os ataques cessaram e os defensores da escola pareceram perder o animo, é que eu me lembrei de um feitiço que meu pai me ensinou uma vez, ele dizia que quem lhe ensinou aquele feitiço foi Severo Snape, enquanto era diretor de Hogwarts.

Me lembro da palavra Sectumsempra, sair de minha boca e no momento seguinte Vitor cair sangrando no chão como havia acontecido com Harry. Neste momento Alvo e Lilian começaram uma nova leva de feitiço que atingiam diretamente Vitor, a luta a nossa volta também recomeçou com novo animo para aqueles que defendiam a escola, pois viram um Herói cair mas três nascer naquele mesmo momento. Não sei bem se Vitor também percebeu isto, mas uma novo raio cruzou o céu e todos os seguidores de Vitor sumiram junto com ele. No céu só ficou visível o símbolo que se tornaria sua marca um escorpião traspassado pro um raio.

Quando tudo terminou é para muitos a ficha caiu: Harry estava morto, Alvo e Lilian não paravam de chorar, e foram levados dali pela professora/diretora Minerva, eu fiquei, sem que ninguém me percebe-se, me aproximei do corpo de Harry, e pelo primeira vez fiquei com medo de perder meu pai, eu que sempre achei que ele era intocável percebi que esta errada, e tinha muito o que perder nesta nova guerra que havia a recém começado. Foi assim chorando ao lado do corpo de Harry que Hadrid me encontrou, ele foi o único a me perceber ali, enquando todos me iguinoravam. Ele me abraço e me tirou dali, me levando para sua casa, onde me deixou chorar até que me acalma-se e conta-se a ele tudo o que aconteceu e também meus mais secredos medos, sobre perder meu pai, ele nunca me julgou, pois foi por intermédio dele que Grifinoria e Sonserina se juntaram.

Eu adormeci naquele abraço e só acordei no outro dia quando a diretora Minerva veio me acorda, ela queria ouvir de mim o que aconteceu, contei tudo o que me lembrava, e ao terminar ela me disse para ir a minha antiga casa onde estavam algumas roupas melhores separada para mim, foi neste momento que eu percebi o estado que me encontrava. Eu ainda vestia o que sobrou de uma camiseta de manda comprida que era branca, que agora tinha as mangas todas esfarrapadas e poderia ser considerada um camiseta de física e que parecia ter sido tingida de vermelho sangue, já minha calça estava reduzida a uma bermuda e se me perguntassem cadê os meus tênis eu não saberia disser.

Quando sai da casa de Hadrid, é que percebi que o estrago que a escola tinha sofrido, a entrada da escola estava completamente destruída assim como o roll de entrada e as portas que devam para o salão principal, ao passar por ali, vi muitas pessoas chegando, outras chorando, pais que ficavam sabendo que nunca mais iriam ver seus filhos novamente, e isto me deixou muito abatida, às vezes me pego pensando o que meu pai teria feito, se fosse ele a receber aquele tipo de noticia naquele dia. É melhor para por aqui, ou vou começar a chora com da ultima vez.

Ao chegar à entrada da minha casa, parei sem saber a nova senha como entraria, foi quando vi a porta se abrir e dela sair meu pai, todo vestido de preto como de costume e em sua capa estava estampato o símbolo da Sonserina, meu pai a me ver ali daquele jeito pareceu não acreditar que eu estava viva, pois sua reação para mim foi inesperada. Ele simplesmente me abraço como se sua vida dependesse disso e me disse que era muito bom me ver de novo, que nunca mais que eu desse um susto deste nele, que ele não aquentaria outro. Sem deixar que eu dizer nada me levou para dentro do salão comunal, onde passamos quase que despercebidos, ele me levou para meu antigo quarto, quarto que eu vim a ficar sabendo anos depois que fora dele, assim como fora de meu avô e muitos Malfoys antes de mim. Ali eu encontrei roupa limpa, e tomei um banho, com meu pai sempre me esperando sentado na cama, quando terminei de me arrumar, e vesti a capa também preta assim como as roupa que agora eu vestia, percebi que nela também havia o símbolo da Sonserina. Esta seria a homenagem singela de meu pai a Harry Potter, até hoje não sei por que ele foi ao enterro dele, ele apenas me disse que devia muito ao Menino-que-Sobreviveu, que se deu nos terrenos da escola, mas sei que ele ainda esconde o motivo real de estar ali; seu tumulo esta localizado ao lado do de Alvo Dumbledore, seu grande mentor.

Ainda me lembro de jamais ver os outros irmão de Alvo e Lilian, ou sequer sua mãe no enterro, algum tempo depois perguntei a ele, onde eles estava, e ele disse que mandou um coruja a casa de seus avos os Weasley, mas sua avó disse que eles já haviam partido. Mas até hoje nem Alvo ou Lilian sabem onde eles estão. Alvo e Lilian passam todo o tempo que tem na escola, mesmo quando não estão em patrulha. A Diretora Minerva até já separou uma ala para eles fazerem de casa. Pois parece que esta guerra ainda vai durar muito. Eu passo o meu tempo em casa na Mansão Malfoy, que agora esta vazia, meus pais e irmão saíram para algum jantar e minha avó, esta foi conversar com o vovô, já que seu tumulo esta nas terras dos Malfoy.

Todos devem estar se perguntando e Rony, Hermione e seus filhos, bom os dois melhores amigos de Harry participaram da primeira batalha, eles e seus filhos estiveram no enterro de Harry, mas após isto eles também sumiram. Já foi até cogitado que eles tivessem sido preços pro Vitor, mas isto foi completamente negado, após duras e incessantes investigações da Ordem da Fênix, sim a ordem voltou a existir, se é que depois de Voldemort ela algum dia foi extinta, mas agora com três novos lideres, isto mesmo eu, Alvo e Lilian comandamos a Ordem, mas não me peçam para disser onde é sua sede, pois esta protegida por um feitiço fidelios.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Sei que respondi algumas duvidas e deixei outras, mas preciso ir antes que meus pais e minha avó voltem para casa, meu pai não gosta de me ver sair, pois sabe que posso não voltar, e tenta não pensar nisto. Mas este é meu destino, e vou sequi-lo, pois nele esta a pessoa que amo, mas será que terei tempo suficiente para criar coragem como é comum em sua casa e falar para ele a verdade. Espero que sim, do fundo do meu coração.

Agora tenho que ir, tenho um reunião muito importante da Ordem daqui a pouco e tenho que me preparar para bater de frente com certas idéias e planos de Lilian e Alvo. Pois por mais corajosos que os Grifinórios sejam, eles às vezes se esquecem que são mortais.

Muitos se perguntam quem é o meu amor, não é hora para isto, ha uma guerra para vencer e muitas coisas ainda por contar, talvez no fim de tudo, eu possa ser feliz ao lado dele.

Até e que Merlin os abençoe!


	3. União das Casas

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**União das Casas**

É muito difícil escrever hoje, pois meus pais e meu irmão foram capturados por Vitor, cause morreram, mas eu, Alvo e Lilian junto com outros membros da Ordem conseguimos salva-los, mas eles estão muito mal, estou escrevendo das escadas do , mal consigo conter as lágrimas, sai correndo da sala de espera para que os outros não me vissem chorando, e vim pra cá. Acho melhor, contar como as duas casas se juntaram, pois assim esqueço esta noite. Pois me dói muito pensar que quase perdi tudo o que me é mais importante de uma única vez.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Quando eu estava no sétimo ano, meu irmão no sexto, junto com Alvo, e Lilian cursava o quinto, Lufa-Lufa já tinha ganhado mais de dez vezes seguidas a taca das casas e de Quadribol. Sempre por vitórias esmagadoras contra as outras, todas as outras casas. Sem falar na diferença dos pontos na taça das casas, nem se juntássemos todos os pontos das outras três casas tiraríamos a taça das mãos da Lufa-Lufa, mas aquele ano duas casa juram fazer isto. E para isto acontecer, dois rivais tiveram que se unir.

Todos os dias quando meu irmão e Alvo se encontravam na entrada do salão Principal, seja para o café da manhã, para o almoço ou jantar eles davam um jeito de brigar, seja com palavras, socos ou feitiços fracos, pois eu mesma sabia e tinha consciência que Alvo e seus amigos também tinha consciência que Scorpião sabia muito mais feitiço do que a maioria dos alunos ali, assim como eu também sabia. Pois desde que tínhamos idade para portar uma varinha nosso pai vinha nos ensinando, não só feitiços mais avançados, como muito de magia negra. Que poderiam muito bem por um Potter para correr.

Mas para minha surpresa naquele dia, em meados de dezembro, pouco antes das férias de final de ano, os dois durante uma briga que acontecia antes do café da manhã, param no meio dela, o que para mim e para todos que estavam ali, era muito estranho, com os olhos voltados para o medidos de pontas das casa, que neste momento computada mais inúmeros pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. Eu vi quando os dois se separaram e se olharam que havia algo diferente no olhar deles, algo que eu nunca vi antes, nos olhos do meu irmão havia um brilho de vingança. Foi ali sem palavra que a união das duas casas contra a Lufa-Lufa começou.

E por incrível que parece não houve mais brigas entre eles em nem um dia que se seguiu até as férias de final de ano. Quando retornamos das férias, recebi um recado de Hadrid, para um chá em sua casa. Achei meio estranho, mas como sempre cumpria detença com ele e tínhamos uma espécie de amizade, acho que naquela época, aquilo era o maximo que um Malfoy poderia chegar de ter um amigo. Me surpreendi ainda mas quando soube que meu irmão também havia sido convidado, ele não tinha gostava do Hadrid e deixava isto bem claro, quando via o meio gigante.

Quando chegamos a casa dele após a aula, e vimos que os Potter estavam ali, quase saímos batendo com tudo, mas ao ouvir a voz de Alvo, nos disser se queríamos derrotar a Lufa-Lufa, ao ouvir isto tanto eu quando Scorpião paramos, e ficamos olhando para eles esperando que falassem, mas isto não aconteceu, até que meu irmão com meus ótimos modos avisar aos Potter que se não falassem logo maldições iriam correr soltas naquela casa.

Hadrid nos convidou para sentarmos e tomamos um chá enquanto ouvíamos, e assim se foi a tarde toda. A proposta de Alvo e Lilian, fazia sentido, separadas não conseguiriam ganhar mas unidas isto seria possível, mas quando começamos a perguntar como fariam para juntar os times de Qadribol e os pontos das casas, Hadrid disse que isto ele conseguiria, pois sento diretor da Grifinoria e tendo a diretora ao lado dele isto seria fácil, mas convencer o nosso diretor isto sim seria um problema, mas desde que a diretora aprovasse e com os argumentos certos isto seria possível. E com certeza só a diretora Minerva conseguiria isto. As brigas entre as duas casas seriam adiadas para depois da conquista das taças, mas nós os advertimos que se perdêssemos com esta união a Grifinoria iria pagar e muito caro. Eles aceitaram como se tivessem certeza que iramos vencer. Quando saímos de lá, havia um grande desafio pela frente, tento para nos da Sonserina, quanto para eles da Grifinoria, convencer o resto das casas a seguir este açodo de cooperação.

Não sei até hoje como foi a discussão no Salão Comunal da Grifinoria se é que houve, mas posso contar como foi na Sonserina. Quando voltamos da casa de Hadrid, e tivemos sorte de encontrar todos os alunos no Salão Comunal, falamos da proposta dos Potter e o que ouvimos foi que éramos louco ou que não pertencíamos mais a nossa casa. Mas neste momento, meus pensamentos se tornaram palavras para convencer a minha casa de que só ganharíamos com isto. Em primeiro lugar teríamos a chance mais que concreta de ganhar a taça das casas e de Quadribol aquele ano, e o mais importante se não desse certo tudo cairia sobre os ombro dos Grifindos, sairíamos por cima e como pobres coitados, poderíamos ainda aprontar com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa sem problemas pois estaríamos defendendo a taça da casas. Hoje estes argumentos me soam como muito falsos e egoístas, as vezes me pego perguntando se estes argumentos eram mesmo validos. Mas não posso voltar atrás e mudar aquele dia.

No dia seqüente o acordo foi selado na entrada do salão principal, na linha de frente de todos os alunos da Sonserina estava eu e Scorpião, e na frente dos Grifindos estavam Lilian e Alvo, quando nos quatro apertamos as mãos e entramos todos juntos no salão principal, todos os alunos das outras duas casas e os professores sentiram que alguma coisa havia mudado entre as duas casas inimigas. Não sei como explicar mas quando olhamos para a mesa onde os alunos da Lufa-Lufa estavam sentados, me pareceu que muitos se encolherem e outros nos desafiaram com olhar. Antes de nos separarmos para irmos para nossas mesas e tomar o café da manhã, nós quatro, as quatro pessoas que mudariam a história do mundo mágico para sempre, trocamos um ultimo olhar que selava definitivamente o acordo de união das casas e começava a escrever uma nova história entre Sonserinos e Grifindos.

Para termos chances de ganhar a taça de Quadribol, os capitães dos times das duas casas, tiveram que sentar e por difícil que possa parecer conversar, e formar um time único, já que os dois times tinha jogadores contundidos que não poderia jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa. Depois de muita briga, o time foi formado, e ficou escalado assim:

Alvo Potter, goleiro, Grifinoria.

Lilian Potter, artilheiro, Grifinoria.

Star Parkinson, artilheiro, Sonserina,

Scorpião Malfoy, artilheiro, Sonserina.

Anjelita Malfoy, apanhadora, Sonserina

Fred Weasley, batedor, Grifinoria

Tiago Potter, batedor, Grifinoria

Foi com este time que entramos em campo para o jogo decisivo com a Lufa-Lufa, mas com a união das casas os uniformes tradicionais não poderiam ser usados, para resolver isto todos os jogadores, vestiram roupas pretas e por cima colocamos uma capa que a diretora nos deu com o símbolo da escola no lugar do símbolo das casas. Por mais brigas que existissem antes do inicio do jogo, quando o apito inicial do jogo foi dado todos pareceram esquecer as diferenças e se focaram na conquista da taça, em vence a Lufa-Lufa. Foi um jogo muito duro e disputado, gol a gol, defesa a defesa que os goleiros fazia, a cada voou mais rápido dos apanhadores o publico ia a loucura, nas arquibancadas, este jogo é até hoje comentado por todos que o presenciaram, pois foi o mais longo de toda a história da escola, mas ninguém sentia o cansaço, naquele dia, o mundo poderia acabar, que nos só pararíamos de jogar quando o pomo estivesse em minhas mãos. Acho que ninguém daquele time até hoje descobriu quanto tempo durou o jogo, mas no final todos chegaram ao com senso de que o jogo durou cerca de oito horas. Quando finalmente o jogo foi dado por encerrado, eu sentia o pomo vibrar em minhas mãos e todos os alunos das duas casas a minha volta festejando, já que os capitães dos times traziam em suas mãos a taça de Quadribol,que foi entregue e a mim e a Alvo, já que os capitães na poderão jogar por causa de contusões. As festividades que duraram a noite todas aconteceram separadamente, pois ninguém queria briga, principalmente porque ainda tínhamos que ganhar a taça das casas.

Mas quando amanheceu todos já estavam com a cabeça na taça das casas, que ainda pertencia a Lufa-Lufa. E sabíamos que depois de perder uma taça seria muito mais difícil tirar a outra de suas mãos. Mas para isto entrou em ação um plano que seria a ruína da Lufa-Lufa, não sei como mas parece que Hogwarts ajuda quem lhe procura. Pois, quando precisávamos de um lugar para ajudar os alunos da Grifinoria a fazer os trabalhos de poção, ou eles nos ajudar com os trabalhos de estudo trouxa, a Sala Precisa apareceu, cheia de livros sobre todos os assuntos que estávamos estudando, e ainda tinha espaço para treinarmos feitiço para os N.O.M's e os N.I.E.M's assim podíamos azarar um da outra casa com alguma desculpa. E era possível ver que todos aproveitavam esta horas de treinamento ao maximo, principalmente a de feitiços.

Mas também tínhamos que fazer a Lufa-Lufa perder pontos e ai nos da Sonserina entramos com tudo, aprontamos o que podíamos e o que não podíamos, colocando a culpa em cima dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa, e em quase todo dava certo, quando não dava certo éramos pegos pelo Hadrid ou pelo diretor de nossa casa, Sonserina, que para surpresa de todos ainda é o Professor Slughorn, onde não era descontando pontos e sim pegávamos apenas alguns dias de detenção. Nos da Sonserina nas masmorras com ele e o pessoal da Grifinoria em algum lugar da floresta perdida com Hadrid. Foi nesta época que descobri o quanto os Grifindos podem ser cruéis, pois quando mais nos aprontavam eles aprontavam na mesmo intensidade ou até mais, apartir dai começou uma nossa disputa, já que não podíamos mais brigar entre nos, pois perderíamos pontos.

Com este acordo começamos a ganhar muitos pontos e as duas casas empataram com Lufa-Lufa, mas a decisão foi um dia antes do baile de formatura, dia da entrega da taça das casas, pela primeira vez até os alunos do primeiro ano poderiam ir, pois todos da escola estavam em expectativa de que casa conseguiria por as mãos na taça. Neste dia de tudo aconteceu, para que tanto Grifinoria, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa perdessem pontos, mas assim como pontos eram tirados, novos eram computados, quase que imediatamente. Até que cinco minutos antes da contagem dos pontos terminar, eu, Scorpion, Alvo e Lilian, aprontamos um que nos todos lembramos até hoje. Com ajuda de Piraça, colocamos um monte de aranhas dentro dos vidros de poção do professor Slughorn, sabíamos que aqueles vidros eram as coisas mais preciosas para ele, e os vidros contendo suas preciosas poções escondidos no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, não sei como a Lilian conseguiu a senha para entrar lá, mas quando o Professor descobriu que em seus preciosos frascos só havia aranhas, e suas amadas poções haviam sumido, ele literalmente virou a escola de cabeça para baixo até achar os vidros escondidos, no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, os alunos da casa juraram que não foram eles, e nos acusaram com veemência, mas sem provas que de nos havíamos feito aquilo, e como eles não delataram os alunos que fizeram isto, todos os alunos perderam pontos, o que levou o contador da casa da Lufa-Lufa a zero. Sem ter como recuperar todos os pontos perdidos, nos finalmente ganhamos a taça das casas com a uma quantidade esmagadora de pontos que normalmente a Lufa-Lufa ganhava de nossas casas.

No outro daí quando eu, Alvo, Lilian e Scorpion subimos no palco montando para o baile, e recebemos a taça, cada um de nos quatro estava com a capa que a Direta nos entregou no dia do jogo de Quadribol, no lugar das emblemas das casas estava o emblema de Hogwarts, simbolizando nossa união, vimos como os alunos da Lufa-Lufa nos olhavam com ódio nos olhos, e ouvimos muitos dizerem que iriam fazer justiça, que aquela taça deveria ser deles, quando as ameaças terminaram todos os alunos da Lufa-Lufa saíram do Salão Principal, onde será realizado o baile e não foram mais vistos nem no dia seguinte, quando se deu o embarque dos alunos de volta para casa, mas não demos bola, a festa foi uma verdadeira confraternização entre as três casa que restaram na festa, talvez esta festa tenha sido o verdadeiro marco de união entre Grifinoria e Sonserina.

No primeiro dia de aula do ano seguinte apenas meu irmão estava na escola, e me lembro bem que na primeira carta que ele me mandou disse que no dia da escolha das casas do alunos primaristas, a mesa da Lufa-Lufa estava completamente vazia, não havia nem um aluno do segundo ano adiante, só ocuparam a mesa os alunos selecionados pelo Chapéu Seletor, isto não passou despercebido, pelos professores, pelas outras casas, pelos pais que acharam que tinham mandado seus filhos para a escola e eles não estavam lá, mas o quem mais se deteve em descobrir a verdade foi o Ministério que acho isto muito estranho.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Tenho que ir, Alvo acabou de me achar e disser que meus pais acordaram e meu irmão também que não correm mais riscos de vida e vão ficar absolutamente bem sem praticamente nem uma seqüela, isto é maravilhoso, não sei quanto tempo passei escrevendo e isto agora também não me importa, pois as pessoas que eu mais amo estão sãos e salvas ao meu lado agora e é melhor eu aproveitar enquanto posso, pois dá próxima vez... é melhor nem comentar, e eu juro que não haverá próxima vez, Vitor quase tirou a minha vontade de viver, e eu vou garantir que ele nunca mais toque no que é meu, seja na minha família como ele fez agora, ou na família da pessoa que eu amo, como no passado. Mas agora vou ver meus pais e chorar muito nos braços de meu pai.

Até e que Merlin os proteja.


	4. Explicações

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Explicações**

Olha pessoal, eu estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo e comecei a ver que a minha história diverge mas do que só a idade dos personagens, por isto decidi dar algumas explicações aqui.

Eu não gostei muito de algumas mortes que a J.K. colocou no final do livro, por isto eu ainda considero o último capitulo de Harry Potter e as Reliquias Motais, mas nem o Severos nem o Fred morrem, ele foram ferido mas não MORREM.

Vou contar o que aconteceu com o Severos primeiro, para que vocês tentendam a história daqui para frente:

Serevos foi mordido pela Nagini, estava sofrendo com o venemo e realmente entregou as memórias para o Harry, mas não morreu, ele apenas dismaiou. Harry e seus amigos sairam, o que eles não viram foi que Narcisa apareceu e usando magias de curativas o ajudou, mas mesmo assim ele quase morreu, ele foi levado para o Mungos graças ao Harry que queria de todas as maneiras agradecer por tudo que ele fez, mas mesmo assim foi muito dificil a recuperação levou quase seis anos, e teve que ser realizada no exterior e esta para do tratamento foi meu avô quem ajudou. Severos só retornou quando soube que meu avô havia morrido. Ele também é meu pardrinho, já que foi padrinho do meu pai em seu casamento.

Já o Fred ele foi atingido por um feitiço lançado por Bellatriz, SIM, mas não foi um feitiço mortal, ela realmente morreu pelas mãos da Molly, esta é a parte que eu mais gosto, jamais gostei daquela mulher. Ele também demorou bastante tempo para se recuperar, e ainda não tem uma orelha, Severos se negou a ajudar neste fato, disse que assim era mais facil de reconhecer os gêmios.

Olá Pessoal, eu estava escrevendo o sexto capitulo e vi que como a J.K. matou quase toda a velha quarta a Ordem ia faltar gente, eu resolvi então resucitar todo os mocinhos da história, **_NINGUÉM DO LADO DA ORDEM MORREU NO ÚLTIMO CAPITULO_**, assim eu fico com mais personagens para trabalhar. Isto quer disser que a Tonks e o Lupin estão vives, eles criaram seu filho Ted e ainda tiveram mais dois uma menina chamada Aurora que também herda a metamorfose de Tonks, e um menino chamado Lauro que herda características de lobisomem do pai, mas só se transforma quando quer, mesmo que seja lua cheia, e quando isto acontece ele ainda manter a consiencia humana. (todos os filhos estão do mais velho para o mais novo)

Bom como eu disse antes Fred não morreu, ele se casou com a Alice e teve três filhos, todos meninos, o Sean¹, Sloan e Éderson.

Jorge se casou com a Catía, também teve três filho: o Kenneth¹, a Victória, e a Roxanne.

Gui e Fleur, também tiveram três filhos: Chantal¹, Dominique e Louis.

Percy e Audrey que talvez não apareção nesta história, pois eles não participam das lutas, fazem a parte mais investigativa da Ordem assim como seus três filhos: Molly, Lucy, e Arthur.

Carlinhos e sua esposa Any³ tiveram também três filhos: Sally², Heiko(4) e Katia.

Ronald e Hermione que só apareceram no segundo capitulo tiveram como filhos: Sirius¹, Rose e Hugo.

O Harry e a Gina todo mundo sabe mas para contar aqui os filhos são, Tiago, Alvo e a Lilian.

No livro Harry Potter e As Reliquias Mortais Victória é filha do Gui e da Fleur, mas aqui na história eu troquei os pais dela por que todos os filhos da Molly tiveram três filhos e se eu deixasse ela como filha do Gui e da Fleur, eles iam ter quatro filho e que eu não queria.

Bom pessoal isto é o que difere pelo menos até agora da minhas história e a original, espero que gostem das mudanças pois eu acho que assim fica melhor e mais justa a história, pois para mim pessoas boas devem ficar vives, pelo menos nos livros.

Espero que continuem lendo e comentando, e gostaria muito de saber o que acharam das minhas mudanças na história original.

Desde já agradeço a atença e em pouco tempo o proximo capitulo já estará no ar. Até Lá!

* * *

**1. Bom foi a Sally Owens que me deu permição para usar como referencia a história dela: Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas que esta hospedada neste endereço para que quiser conferir:  
**

**www . fanfiction . net/s/3015784/1/Harry_Potter_e_o_Retorno_das_Trevas (só tirem os espaços entre os pontos, tive que coloca-lo ou o endereço não a parecia inteiro)**

**Foi neste história que aparece o Fred casado com a Alice e o Jorge com a Catia, assim como o Sean como filho do Fred, o Kenneth como filho do Jorge, a Chantal como filha do Gui e o Sirius como filho do Ronald**

**2. Eu quis homenagiar a Sally, por isto ela aparece como filha do Carlinhos. Muito obrigada Sally.**

**3. O nome da esposa do Carlinhos deveria ser Ana assim como na história Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas, mas deferente da autora desta história quetem autorização da autora de outra história (a qual eu não vou citar o nome) que criou esta personagem não respondeu aos inúmeros e-mais que mandei para ela pedindo autorização para usar a Ana. A poucos dias assisti a um filme para um trabalho da faculdade chamando Any e o Rei, e quando foi escrever a história e vi que o Carlinhos precissava de uma esposa lembrei logo do filme, por isto o nome dela é Any, em homenagem a personagem do filme.**

**4. A pouco tempo escoli o nome do filho do meio do Carlinhos, Heiko é Polonês: Variante Polonesa De Henrique.  
**

**Espero que gostem das mudanças, eu sei que agora particamente todo o último capitulo não é levado em conta na história mas eu prefiro os moçinhos vivos e que possamos escrever com eles, do que mortos.**


	5. A Briga e a Reunião

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Briga e Reunião**

Estou na sede da Ordem para mais uma reunião, onde vamos discutir uma chance que temo de fazer uma imboscada para Vitor, mas como ainda não chegou ninguém, acho melhor contar como meus pais e meu irmão foram capturados por Vitor.

Isto aconteceu a quase dois ano e para mim parece que foi ontem.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Eu havia acabado de chegar a sede da Ordem quando senti algo errado, não sei como mas sabia que algo de ruim estava contecendo com a minha familia. O Alvo que havia me acompanhado aquele dia, já que nem um de nosso ficava sozinho quando deixava a proteção dos escudos que existiam em volta de nossas casas, disse que deveria ser só impressão, mas eu me conhecia muito bem para saber que era só impressão. Eu tinha certeza que elgo estava acontecendo, e de tanto eu incistir que tinha que voltar para casa e conferir, nos dois deixamos a sede da Ordem a baixo de muito reclamação dos outros, mas não importa o quanto eles discutissem eu ia voltar com ou sem niguém.

Quando cheguei em casa achei estranho não ouvir barrulho nem um, pois era por volta das quatro da tarde, e a esta hora meu irmão e meu pai deveriam estar treinando feitiços no jardim da frente, eles não deixavam de fazer isto nem quando estava chovendo, meu pai dissia que assim poderia esquecer um pouco tudo que estava acontecendo. Eu o intendia muito bem nestes momentos e não dissia nada, mas minha mãe não gostava nem um pouco, pois normalmente eles ficavam doentes depois de treinar na chuva. Mas neste dia nossa casa estava muito silenciosa.

Entrei em alerta e olhei para o Alvo com uma cara de quem dissi "te falei", ele apenas levantou os ombros e sacou a varinha, já que a minha estava em punho desde que sai da sede, nos entramos muito vagarosamente procuramos por tudo quanto é lugar da minha casa, mas não encontramos ninguém, eu fiquei desesperada mas Alvo foi mais rapido e avisou a Ordem que começou uma busca ferrenha para achar minha familia.

Eu apenas concequi ficar sentada na cadeira do meu pai, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só sei que ouvi quase todos os membros da Ordem disendo que iamos achar meu pais, e que tudo ia ficar bem, mas pelas minha costas também escutava muitos disendo porque teriamos que procurar supostos traidores, que diserto meu pai tinha passado para o lado do Vitor e que tinha simplesmente ido embora e que logo eu iria encontrar eu pai.

Acho que foi neste momento que a raiva acumulada de ouvir muitos criticarem minha familia atingiu o ponto maximo e eu explodi.

(para poder explicar melhor vou narrar a história com os dialogos, acho que assim fica mais facil de entender a dimenção da briga que quase deu fim a famosa Ordem da Fênix)

-CHEGA, CHEGA, CHEGA – eu me levantei gritando e olhando as pessoas a minhas costa, eu nem consequia reconhecer as pessoas de tanta raiva que eu estava – É SÓ ISTO QUE VOCÊS SABEM FAZER, FALAR MAL DA MINHA FAMILIA, EU SÓ QUERIA SABER O QUE FALAM DE MIM PELAS COSTAS. – eu não media as minhas palavras apenas desabafava, tudo que estava acontecendo com a minha familia e eu aqui sem poder fazer nada.

-Mas Anjelita temos que levar em conta o passado do seu pai, e ele não é nada bonito. – disse cheio de sarcamos Fred, que era visivel que ele não tinha total confiança em mim e nem na minha familia.

-ENTÃO TU LEVA ENCONTA O PASSADO DO MEU PAI, E O MEU NÃO CONTA, TRAIDOR DE SANGUE. – eu sabia que tinha ido muito baixo, pois até o meu pai tinha mudado e também poderia ser considerado um traidor de sangue a esta altura dos acontecimentos, mas eu também sabia o quanto isto afetava o explosivo Weasley.

-Anjelita, se acalma. – eu ouvi o Alvo atraz de mim falar. – e tu também Fred para com isto, a familia da Anjelita é tão importante para nós quanto a tua, então para já com isto.

Eu ainda espera uma resposta do Fred quando senti um forte tapa no meu rosto e foi ao chão, quanto olhei para cima vi George me olhando furioso.

-OLHA COMO FALA DA MINHA FAMILIA – ele esta esbravejando de raiva.

-ENTÃO TOME MAIS CUIDADO AO FALAR DA MINHA, POIS A TUA ESTA TODA AI, BOM TEU QUERIDO IRMÃO FUGIU, - eu disse me levantando, já que ele revolveu colocar as coisa em panos limpos vamos lava a roupa suja. – SERÁ MESMO, E A BELA FAMILIA NÃO O ESTA ESCONDENDO PARA PROTEGER E NÃO SOFRER DENOVO. POBRE RONY – eu disse com gritando, mas muito sarcasticamente.

-ANJELITA AGORA CHEGA. – acho que o Alvo viu que as coisas iam ficar feias e acho que gritar resolveria, mas eu já havia chegado a um ponto onde parar era impóssivel, pelo até tudo estar esplarecido.

-CHEGA, CHEGA O QUE EM ALVO, NÃO É TU QUE ESCUTA O TEMPO TODO, AS PESSOAS DESCONFIADAS DA TUA FAMILIA, NÃO ELES APENAS DISSE, NÓS VAMOS ENCONTRA-LOS, MAS É A MINHA, ELA SUMIU, SUMIU. E TUDO O QUE SABEM FAZER É FALAR MAL DELA, E AINDA PELAS MINHAS COSTAS. SÃO TÃO COVARDES QUE NEM SÃO CAPAZES DE FALAR NA MINHA CARA. SERÁ QUE TUDO O QUE EU FIZ ATÉ AGORA NÃO BASTA. – eu sem perceber já tinha começado a chorar, tudo o que eu passei durante o dia e tudo o que eu ouvi pesou no momento, eu explodi tinha que por para fora, aquilo foi a gota d'água para eu botar tudo para fora.

–EU FUI CONTRAR, OUVIU BEM FRED, - eu disse me virando e apontando para ele – FUI CONTRA O MEU PAI, ELE ME DISSE PARA NÃO COMPARECER QUANDO FOMOS CHAMADOS A ESCOLA DA PRIMEIRA VEZ, E MESMO ASSIM EM FUI, E AQUI NESTA CASA A PALAVRA DO MEU PAI É LEI, OUVIU BEM, LEI. DEVO AGRADECER A MINHA VÓ POR NÃO ESTAR SEM TER ONDE MORAR. POIS MEU PAI QUASE ME BOTOU PARA FORA DE CASA, QUANDO TUDO AQUILO PASSOU. FICOU SEM FALAR COMIGO POR QUASE UM ANO, ERA MEU IRMÃO QUE FAZIA A COMUCICAÇÃO AQUI EM CASA.

-POR ACASO TU JÁ PASSOU POR ISTO, NÃO NA TUA CASA TUDO É MUITO MAS CALMO. – eu sei aqui eu também passei dos limites aqui, mas quando se esta de cabaça quente se fala tudo, - eu só quero minha familia de volta, é pedir muito para ti Fred, eu só te peço que me ajude neste momento, depois eu vou embora e tu pode ter certeza que tu nunca mais vai me ver, todos podem ter certeza que nunca mais vão ter porque falar de mim ou de minha familia pelas minhas costas. – eu estava em prantos e quase não enxergava nada na minha frente, só senti alguém me abraçar e me tirar dali.

Só sei que fui levada para o meu quarto no andar superior e chorei até adormercer, a pessoas que me levou para cima ficou comigo até eu adormecer.

Fiquei sabendo depois pelo meu padrinho, Severos, que esta pessoa foi o Alvo, e por ele ainda fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu depois que eu fui retirada da sala por Alvo.

Depois que eu sai, Lilian assumiu o meu lugar berrando, vou conta aqui o que ele me contou, já que ele chegou via Pó de Flú, pouco antes de eu sair da sala.

-ÓTIMO, MUITO BONITO EM FRED, ESTA FELIZ AGORA? – ela gritava apontando para ele – ANJELITA É UMA PESSOA MUITO IMPORTANTE, SEM ELA E SEUS FEITIÇOS QUASE TODOS PROIBIDOS, E POR CAUSA DISSO ELA CORRE PERIGO DE SER PRESA PELO MINISTÉRIO O TEMPO TODO, NÓS NÃO ESTARIAMOS VIVOS. E PODE PROCURAR QUEM AQUI LUTA MELHOR QUE ELA? – Lilian olhou para todos, mas ninguém respondeu. – TIRANDO OS AUROS ELA É A MELHOR DE TODOS NÓS.

-Lilian não é bem assim. – disse George, - tudo bem concordo que a Anjelita tem é um pouco mais abilidade, mas ser a melhor ai já é demais. – ele disse sarcasticamente.

-Adimita, quantas vezes ela salvou a sua vida, e quantas tu pode retribuir, em? – ela pergunta também com sarcasmos, - acho que todos aqui já perderam as contas. E vou avisado se a Anjelita sair logo depois de achar os pais eu também saio, pois não vou me sentir segura sem ela por aqui. – ela disse com confivicção.

-E eu estou com a Anjelita e minha irmão, se a Anjelita sair eu também saio. – disse Alvo entrando na sala. – Só vou ter certeza de que a familia dela esteja bem, e estaria com ela o tempo que ela percisar.

Naquele momento meu padrinho, se aproximou de Alvo perguntando onde eu estava e ele disso que eu estava dormindo em meu quarto, e ainda explicou que eu havia chorado até dormir, o que para um Malfoy, só quando algo muito grave acontece.

Meu padrinho pediu que ele ficasse ali com os outros que ele, meu padrinho, ia subir e me chamar pois tinha informações muito importantes sofre o paradeiro dos meus pais.

(apartir daqui a história volta a ser contar só por mim)

Eu acordei assustada com Severos ao meu lado, mando eu levantar pois tinha novidades sobre meus pais, eu estava louca para descer e sair atraz deles logo, mas ele disse para eu lavar o rosto que estava todo marcado de lágrimas antes de sair.

Eu fui o mais rapido que eu podia, e logo estava novamente na sala ao lado de todos os outros membros da Ordem ouvindo meu padrinho disser que haviam localizado o lugar onde Vitor mantinha meus pais e meu irmão presos, eu fiquei preocupada e perguntei sobre a minha vó que ainda não tinha aparecido, e ele disse que ela não estava com os outros, eu quase me disisperei novamente mas Alvo me acalmou dissendo que primeiro salvariamos meus pais e meu irmão e depois procurariamos minha avó.

Meus pais estavam no que pareceia uma casa, ou o que sobrou de uma casa, meus pais deveriam esta no porão, foi a informação que meu padrinho recebeu, para o ataque a casa, os membros da Ordem se dividiram em três grupos, um comandado por Alvo que iria entrer por tráz, um comandado por Lilian, que iria ajudar na retaguarda, e o último comando por mim, onde estava o meu padrinho e por incrivel que parece Fred e George também, nós iamos fazer a ação direta, tinhamos a missão de começar o ataque.

Quando tudo estava pronto e todos estavam em seus lugares o ataque começou, não corremos em direção a casa atirando feitiços, mas sim caminhamos calmamente em diração a ela, eu esta na frente de cabeça erquida pronta para matar qualquer um que cruzasse meu caminho, quando o pessoal do Vitor nos viu nos recebidos a feitiços aos quais nós revidamos, mas como a nossa entrada era para ser assim, tudo estava certo, Alvo me confessou mais tarde que quando me viu caminhando em direção a casa quase saiu correndo de onde estava para me parar, pois eu parecia muito calma, mas quando eu cheguei mais perto e ele pode ver meu rosto, pensou melhor, pois eu não parecia ser eu mesma, e sim um demonio pronto a matar sem distinquir amigo ou inimigo.

Alvo começou a invação por tráz e teve mais sorte, ou porque todos estavam com prestando atenção em nos aqui na frente, foi mais facil dele entrar e ter acesso as escadas que levavam ao andar debaixo.

Lilian logo após a invasão bem sucedida do irmão, deu ordem para que seu grupo também atacasse para que todos achassem que aquele era o único ataque. Com a ajuda de Lilian não demorou muito para as defesas da casa cairem, e consequirmos entrar. Quanto isto aconteceu eu corri para as escadas sendo acompanhada por Severos e Fred que por incrivel que pareça não abriu a boca um minuto sequer. Quando cheguei não andar de baixo vi que a luta ali ainda não havia terminado e que esta muito dificil para o Lado de Alvo. Já que ele estava escondido atraz de uma pilastra, e com muitos companheiros mortos ou feridos. Eu logo me comeceu a lutar, não podiamos perder tempo ali, meus pais poderiam não ter este tempo. Com muita frieza diquina de um verdadeiro Malfoy, eu distribui maldições mortais sem me preocupar no que o Ministério ia disser ou fazer. Afinal o Ministério nunca foi e acho que nunca será bom o bastante para parar uma guerra ou enfrentar uma.

Depois do que pareceu para mim uma eternidade eu vi uma abertura nos aliados de Vitor que estava nos atacando e disse a Alvo e Severos para me dar cobertura que eu ia em frente, com muita agilidade, adquirida depois de muito fuguir do meu quarto quanto criança para comer chocolate na cozinha, eu foi cheguei bem perto deles e desferi os últimos feitiços que nos deram a vitória aquele dia. Eu corri para achar meus pais, e os encontrei em um quarto escuro, eles haviam sido cruelmente torturados e era impossivel disser naquele momento se eles iam viver ou morrer. Eu estava tão disisperada que não vi que havia mais um inimigo neste quarto e quase recebe um feitiço que poderia ter me mato se não fosse por Alvo, que lançou um Aveda bem no meio do peito deste inimigo. Foi a primeira fez que vi Alvo tirar a vida de uma pessoa, e neste momento algo mudou dentro de mim, eu que sempre achei que ele ia terminar esta guerra de mãos limpas, sem ter matado ninguém, estava completamente enganada, mas o que mudou eu só fui entender muito tempo depois.

Depois deste susto, eu pequei o corpo do meu pai com muito cuidado, Severos pegou o da minha mãe e Alvo o do meu irmão e aparamos para o Sr. Mungos, Fred ficou para avisar a todos para onde tiamos ido. Assim que chegamos fomos recebidos por imunuros curandeiros que levaram meus pai para uma ala especial, eu mal ouvia o que me era dito por um deles, eu só queria ouvir uma coisa, que eles ficariam bem. Acho que ele percebeu que não adiantava falar comigo e passou as informações para Severos e Alvo, que me sentaram em uma cadeira e disseram que o melhor a fazer era esperar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada, mas só consequi reagir quando a Lilian e os outros chegaram e começaram a disse que tudo ia ficar bem, para mim parecia que meus pais já haviam morrido e que estavamos em seu enterro. Eu não suportei isto e sai correndo, se alguém me chamou eu não ouvi, eu simplesmente corri e me escondi nas escadas, onde escrevi pelo que pareceu horas.

Foi neste lugar que Alvo e achou, eu estava chorando e escrevendo, até hoje ele pergunta de onde eu sempre tiro uma pena e um pedaço de perganinho. Ele me abraçou e disse que meus pais e irmão, já estavam fora de perigo e que minha avó também tinha cido encontrada, ela estava no andar de cima da casa, nas não estava ferida, pelo menos não como meus pais. Minha reação acho que até hoje surpreenderia ele, pois eu me atirei ainda mais em seus braços e chorei mais ainda. E foi ainda chorando que eu entrei no quarto onde minha familia estava, todos os outros membros da Ordem que haviam ido ao hospital também estavam ali, mas eu não liquei apenas caminhei até meu pai e lhe dei um grande abraço e para minha surpersa ele retibuiu. Naquele momento eu soube, mas de verdade acho que sempre soube disso, só nunca adimiti, que para meu pai demostrar carinho não era fraquesa e sim uma grande vitória. Pois todos estavam juntos novamente.

Neste momento todo o cansaço do dia me abateu e eu desabei sobre o abraço do meu pai, se não fosse por Fred que estava perto e me segurou, eu teria ido ao chão e levaria o meu pai junto. Só agora eu precebi que estava machucada, eu tinha varios arranhões nos braços e pernas e um corte profundo nas costa que eu até hoje não sei como foi parar lá. Pois nunca senti ele ser feito, mas senti muito bem ele ser curado, pois doeu por horas.

Toda a minha familia passou uma semana no hospital, soube muito tempo depois que durante este tempo a Ordem teve varias reuniões e que muitas desculpas foram pedidas, eu recebi quase toda a Ordem no meu quarto no hospital e ainda varios pedidos formais de desculpa, por duvidas sobre a minha familia, Scorpion que estava no mesmo quarto do meu pai disse certa vez que pai chegou a expluxar do quarto quem fosse pedir desculpa, ainda bem que ele estava sem varinha se não as coisas teriam sido piores. Após muita conversa a Ordem voltou ao normal, apenas pelo fato de que agora a familia Malfoy faz parte dela, e isto ainda é meio dificil de acreditar, se no passado alguém pensase isto seria taxado de louco.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Bom esta na hora de voltar para a reunião pois ela já vai começar, vamos decidir um modo a armar uma emboscada para Vitor e esperar que ele caia, mas como sempre manter Alvo Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma sala sem briga é muito dificil devo falar com vocês logo, assim que a briga começar, pois deixar eles aparar as asas é a melhor maneira de fazer eles pararem.

Só peço a Merlim que eles não destruam nada desta fez. E que para eles é uma bençam, e que Merlin abenço a todos!


	6. Conversas com o meu Pai

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

Encarem as frase que tem AM, como se fossem espaços entre os paragrafos, como não consequi deixar espaços em branco tive que colocar algo para separa-los. E o que escoli foi o anagrama da Anjelita Malfoy, AM.

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Conversas com meu pai**

E como não poderia ser diferente, meu pai e Alvo estão no calor de uma discução, todos já sairam da sala onde a reunião estava sendo realizada e se espalharam pela sede, há um dia tenho que me lembra de contar sobre onde é a sede e principalmente onde ela esta. Eu estou no quarto que tenho aqui na sede, escrevendo sentada na escrivaninha mas mesmo com a porta fechada ainda escuto a discução dos meninos. Eu como faço toda a vez que isto começa saio de fininho. Ainda me lembro da primeira discução que eles tiveram, foi atravez de uma lareira, mas a primeira briga seria e na frente de todos foi na primeria reunião em que os dois participaram lado a lado.

Mas antes de contar sobre esta briga primeira briga na frente de todos e também como foi a estraga da minha familia na Ordem o que aconteceu no mesmo dia, devo explicar como tudo começou neste diario e como ele surgiu, e como estou muito relaxada com este diario, então hoje resolvi colocar um cronograma de como esta guerra começou e explicar o que esta faltando. Mas alguma coisas ainda vão ficar faltando, pois eu já escrevi e vou colocar depois, para assim explicar melhor.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Bom esta guerra começou pelo menos para mim quando eu tinha 18 anos, mas precisamente no mês de Julho, pois esta foi a minha primeira batalha, foi nesta batalha que Harry morreu. Este foi dia em que eu fugi de casa.

Eu me lembro da briga que tive com meu pai para poder ir a escola quando fomos convocados. Ele me trancou no quarto para mim não ir mas eu sai. Até hoje me pergunto porque ele não foi atráz de mim pois sabia onde eu estava.

_Inicio do Flashback _

_A coruja do Ministério tinha acabado se sair pela janela do meu quarto levando a resposta de que dali a uma semana eu aceitava comparecer a sala da Diretora de __Hogwarts, para ter uma conversa com o próprio Ministro. Eu sabia do que se tratava, meu irmão já tinha mandado uma carta para o papai e outra para mim explicando o que estava acontecendo na escola e os boatos que corriam por lá, de que o Ministério estava planejando um ataque contra o novo mal que assolava o mundo bruxo. _

_Meu pai havia comparecido ao Ministério e usado todos os seus contados para que o nome de seus filhos não aparecessem, ou sequer fossem mencionados, mais isto foi impossivel, pelo menos no que me diz respeito, pois recebi a coruja de convocação para ir a escola. Estou feliz dela ter chegado quanto meu pai não estava por perto. Mas vou ter que encara-lo logo. _

_Neste momento a porta do meu quarto se abre e por ela entra meu pai, vestido elegantemente, sempre que o vejo acho que ele esta pronto para sair, neste dia ele estava vestido um maginifico traje verde garrafa, que o deixava ainda mais majestoso, e para completar o figurino ele estava com apenas metade do cabelo preço por um prendedor no formato de uma cobra feito de prata que relusia a luz do dia, que entrava pela janela._

_Mas seu rosto não trasnitia a mesma beleza, na verdade seu rosto chegava a me dar medo, eu já sabia que ele sabia que eu havia aceitado a convocação para ir a escola. E tive a confirmação quando ele falou._

_-Porque me desobedesse desta maneira? – sua voz era raivosa e para quem não estava acostumado pensaria que ele estava pronto para matar alguém, mas eu sabia que isto ainda estava longe._

_-Porque isto é o certo a se fazer. – eu respondi no mesmo tom serio, mas sem levantar minha voz. Havia aprendido com ele, que levantar a voz e gritar não levava a nada, e neste momento poderia até me render uma surra._

_-E o que uma criança sabe o que é certo? Tu deveria era ter me obedecido e ficado de fora disto. – sua voz havia predido o tom de raiva e se tormado mais baixo, isto só me indicava que ele estava no limite de sua paciencia. Eu teria que ir com calma apartir de agora, ou poderia mesmo não ir a escola dali a uma semana por causa de surra que levaria._

_-Sei o que o senhor me encinou. – agora eu havia selado o meu destino, para o bem ou para o mal, se eu ia levar uma surra, eu teria a resposta na próxima fala dele. Pois esta frase tinha dois significados na minha familia, o primeiro e o que me levaria a lever a surra, era que ele era o culpado por eu agir desta maneira. A segunda é a que me deixaria livre, mas ainda sobre vigilângia até a reunião da escola passar, é que eu não havia confirmado presença, mas também não havia dito não. O que me deixava de bem com todos. Mas eu havia mentido, pois a verdade é que eu aceitei, e se meu pai descobri-se eu não sei o que realmente poderia acontecer, e isto me assustava._

_-É te encinei bem até demais, pois aprendeu a mentir até para teu pai. – ele sabia, e eu é que não sabia o que iria me acontecer. – Por isto ... – meu medo só aumentou neste momento, meu pai só dá uma pausa quando a coisa é muito seria - ... aqui esta ao seu castigo, mesmo sabendo que isto não vai resolver,mas vai te atrazar e muito._

_-__!__! – foi a primeira vez que eu gritei de verdade, pois uma dor alucimante passou por todo o meu corpo. Quando a dor sedeu um pouco, eu olhei para meu pai e nas mãos dele estava a varinha, eu sabia que esta dor era a maldição crucius, eu já a havia senti no meu corpo antes, mas nunca com tenta força, pelo jeito meu pai estava com muito mais raiva do que demostrava, e eu não tinha com me defender pois minha varinha estava muito longe._

_-Isto é só o começo, espero que estava preparada. – depois de lançar um feito silenciador no quarto, o trancar a porta com outro, eu realmente levei a maior surra da minha vida._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que meu pai se desse por satisfeito, e ele achase que o castigo havia sido entendido. Quanto ele saiu eu estava amuntuada no chão, com muita dor, mal aconsequia respirar, e eu sabia que meu pai daria ordem para que nem um elfo doméstico fosse me ajudar. _

_Mas mesmo sem ajuda eu havia dado minha palavra de que estaria na escola em uma semana. E eu iria. Com muito custo eu me arrastei até a cama onde estava minha varinha e com os poucos feitiços de cura que conhecia me lembrar, eu consequi respirar melhor. _

_Quando eu esta pronta para chamar um elfo e pedir um pouco de comida, minha vó entrou correndo pela porta, chorando._

_-Minha querida o que o Draco, fez, ele esta louco. – ela correu e com todo o cuidado começou os feitiços mais complexos de cura, eu me sentia melhor a cada feitiço que ela pronunciava. Quando tudo estava ternimado, eu estava quase como nova._

_-Muito obrigada vó, não sei o que seria de mim sem a Senhora. – eu disse sorrindo para ela._

_-Que isto minha Querida, meu filho é o que esta errado, pode deixar que eu te ajudar a sair de casa daqui a uma semana, só fique no quarto é lá para q ue seu pai não descofie de nada. Tá. – ela disse com um lindo sorriso maroto no rosto. _

_Ela ainda me ajudou a subir na cama, pois minhas permas ainda estavam meio doloridas, e foi ai que eu vi como minha vó esta linda vestida com um lindo vestido longo branco de mangas compridas que cobria até as suas mãos, era a primeira vez que eu a via de branco, eu sabia que ela só se vestia assim quando ia visitar o tumulo do meu avô, no resto do tempo ela sempre andava de preto._

_Aquela semana passou muito rapido, pois eu tinha que ficar no quarto e me recuperar completamente das dores que precoriam meu corpo, foi neste meio tempo que eu descobri o saldo da surra, quatro costelas quebradas, várias crucios, perdi as contas depois da decina, luchação nos dois pulsos e nos dois tornozelos. Acho que foi a primeira fez que meu pai realmente bateu em mim, pois antes ele só tinha usado magia para nos castigar. Quando o dia reunião chegou eu só vi minha vó pela manhã, quando ela me avisou o que faria para mim sair sem ser vista._

_-Minha Querida, eu sei que ainda tens sua vasoura, não né? – ela me perguntou e eu respondi com um aceno de cabeça, - então esteja com ela preparada para usa-lá, pois é assim que tu sairas de casa esta noite, para ir a escola, seu pai vai figiar as lareiras e tenho certeza que ele colocou feitiços anti-aparatação e feitiços alarme, para avisa-lo caso tu saias, mas estes feitiços de alarme eu posso cuidar, só pesso que tome cuidado quando estiver na escola. – e assim que terminou me deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu do meu quarto._

_Foi assim que quando a noite caiu eu sai de casa, voando para a noite, e rumo a reunião que selaria a minha participação nesta guerra._

_Final do Flashback_

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Se passou dois ano depois daquele dia, quando eu tinha 20, minha familia foi sequestrada e quase morreram nas mãos do Vitor, neste dia foi a primeira vez que Alvo lançou um Aveda, e a guerra foi realmente reconhecida pelo Ministério, que até aquele momento não tratava aquilo como uma guerra.

Foi neste ano também que meu pai e meu irmão fiseram o Voto Perpétuo, para que nem um deles interferisem nesta guerra, para não acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu na guerra contra Voldemort. Ele também disse que queria que eu fisesse o Voto, mas eu esta a muito envolvida e não poderia sair da guerra naquele momento. Foi a segunda fez que eu não fiz algo que meu pai queria. Mas desta vez o castigo foi muito mais doloroso, e pensar que ele nem encostou a mão em mim desta vez.

Acho que devo explicar este dia mais a fundo.

_Inicio do Flashback_

_Quase dois meses havia se passado desde que Vitor tinha sequestrado minha familia, e todos já estavam em casa, era um dia frio de inverno, quando meu pai me chamo no escritório da Mansão Malfoy, eu me lembro de estar usando um lindo vestido vermelho sangue. Quando abrir a porta do escritório senti algo no ar que não me agradou, era como se algo me avisasse que aconteceria algo que eu não ira gostar, assim que eu entrei no escritório e vi o meu irmão parado perto da janela olhando para fora e a espreção do seu rosto só tromou esta sensação mais forte._

_Quanto meu pai começou a falar com uma voz calma e delicada me chamando de minha filha, minha sensação de perigo só aumento, pois ele só me chamava assim quando queria que eu fizesse algo que eu não ira gostar ou não iria querer fazer, pelo menos de livre e expontanea vontade. Ele estava sentado na cadeira que tinha passado por gerações de Malfoy, atráz da mesa de Mogno com aspecto antigo, que tinha sido adquirida resentemente para subistituir a antiga destruida no ataque de Vitor._

_(Bom acho melhor contar exatamente o que aconteceu. E as falas exatas do meu pai e irmão para que vocês entendam melhor.)_

_-O querias falar comigo Pai ? – eu falei educadamente e o mais calmamente possivel, como uma verdadeira Malfoy, mesmo que quisesse sair dali o mais rapido possivel. _

_-Queria lhe pedir um favor minha filha. – neste momento a sensação de perigo chegou ao seu ponto maximo, tive que me controlar para não sair correndo ou simplesmente sacar minha varinha e atirar um feitiço no meu próprio pai. _

_-E o que seria, meu Pai ? – eu perguntei novamente, mas desta vez minha voz demostrava que eu já sabia que ele queria algo. Pois é muito dificil um Malfoy enganar outro._

_-Que você saisse da Ordem e deixasse esta guerra para os outros. – surpresa esta foi a primeira sensação que me atinguiu e eu lutei para não transparece-la no meu rosto, agora eu sabia de onde vinha a minha sensação de perigo, eu havia estado em todas, TODAS as batalhas que a Ordem enfrentou desde o primeiro ataque quando Harry morreu, e agora meu pai me pedia para sair deixar tudo pelo que eu lutei. _

_Eu o encarei bem procurando algo sinal de que aquilo não fosse serio ou verdade, mas estava-lá todos os sinais de que era verdade, a voz calma, a expreção seria, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos juntas e o queixo apoiados sobre elas e principalmente o lugar. No escritório, neste lugar só são discutidos assuntos serios e sempre são comandados por quem esta atraz daquela mesa. Não tinha como ser mentira, o problema é que eu não queria sair, e como eu ira disser isto a ele sem levar uma segunda surra ia ser muito dificil._

_Não sei quanto tempo levei para responder, mas quando o fiz não deixei transparecer o quanto eu estava brava por meu pai ter me pedido isto._

_-Desculpa Pai, mas isto eu jamais poderei fazer. – minha voz saiu calma e mais firme do que pensei que consequiria naquele momento._

_-Eu lhe avisei Pai, que Anjelita jamais aceitaria o que o Senhor ira propor. – disse Scorpion entrando na conversa, eu quase tinha me esquecido dele ali._

_-Tem algo mais que eu ainda não saiba, Pai. – falei com um tom de voz que exigia saber o que estavam me escondendo._

_Os dois só trocaram olhares cumplices, eu sabia que algo estava errado._

_-Eu e seu irmão tomamos uma decição para ter certeza quem nem um de nós entraria nesta guerra, resolvermos fazer o Voto Perpétuo. – disse meu pai, é só assim para um Malfoy confiar no outro, pois a palavra de um Malfoy não é muito confiavel._

_-Só assim para você confirar no Papai, Scorpion. – eu sabia que estava lidando com fogo, mas eu tinha certeza o meu pai confiava da mesma maneira em mim e no meu irmão._

_-Malfoy é Malfoy, maninha, e quanto mais velhos mais espertos. – ele me disse com um sorriso cinico no rosto. a confiança entre Malfoys quase não existe, acho que meu irmão não confia em mim por nada. _

_-Acho que todos temos que confiar mais uns nos outros, - disse o meu pai sorrindo – mas voltando ao Voto Perpétuo, eu gostaria que tu fissese também filha, pois assim todos nós estariamos em segurança. – seu sorriso continou, como se já tivesse me convencido a fazer o que ele queria._

_-Onde esta a segunrança Pai? Depois do que aconteceu com a nossa familia, mostra que o mundo bruxo não esta seguro. – eu disse calmamente caminhando e me sentando na cadeira em frente a mesa, pois até agora eu estava de pé no mesmo lugar desde que entrei, ou seja no meio do escritório._

_-Foi por você estar nesta guerra que fomos pegos em primeiro lugar, e em segundo. – neste momento eu interronpei meu pai, o que definitivamente não foi algo muito correto naquele momento._

_-Mesmo que eu não estivesse lutando diretamente nesta guerra, todos nós correriamos perigo, ou o Senhor Meu Pai, já esquceu quem foi que a começou a dois anos atráz. – eu disse com a maior calma do mundo, mas por dentro eu já queria a cabeça do meu pai e do meu irmão em um bandeja, como ele poderia esquecer que toda esta guerra começou por causa da união das casa a três anos._

_Neste momento meu pai levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado apoiando as mãos na mesa, e mais uma fez eu o vi bravo comigo, Scorpion que estava ao meu lado se encolheu um pouco, já que ele nunca tinha visto o pai demostrando emoções como agora, mais eu já quando levei a minha primeira e maior surra._

_-Então é assim, não a como lhe convense-la a fazer o que é certo. – ele disse com uma voz calma e controlada, mais eu sabia que o fato de eu o ter chamado de Senhor Meu Pai, o tinha deixado muito bravo, pois eu só o chamava assim quando não o obedecia e agia por minha propria vontade._

_-Não. – eu respondi com a voz seria e controlada, esta curta frase. Pois sabia que não adiantava prolongar a conversa, eu tinha uma desisão formada e ele também, não tinhamos o que discutir, só faltava para mim esperar o catigo de meu pai, por eu não querer fazer algo que ele queria._

_-Então saia desta casa, e nunca mais volte, não quero uma ameça a fragil reputação que nossa familia volta a construir, neste momento. – para mim isto não pareceu ser verdade, eu fiquei sentanda, olhando para ele como se esperasse ele disser uma crucius, ou pegar a varinha ou até mesmo levantar a mão para mim como já tinha feito uma vez. _

_Mas nada aconteceu e eu neste momento soube que estava sendo esplusa de casa. E me doeu muito, mas o pior ainda estava por vir._

_-Esta bem Pai, já estou saindo, só vou pegar as minhas coisas. – eu me levantei da cadeira e ia saindo do escritorio quando ouvi a sua voz novamente._

_-Você só pode tirar desta casa o que comprou com o seu proprio dinheiro, Minha Filha, - sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo, pois ele assim como eu sabia que só o que eu havia comprar com o meu dinheiro, o dinhero que herdei da minha verdadeira mãe, era o vestido que estava usando. – O que foi lhe dado por outras pessoas, nada do que foi consequido com o dinheiro dos Malfoy você tera direito apartir de agora, pegue sua varinha e saia._

_Esta frase foi uma facada no meu peito, tudo que eu tinha estava naquela casa, e quase tudo tinha sido concequido com o dinheiro do meu pai, e agora eu estava sem nada. Na rua, só com a roupa do corpo, sem dinheiro particamente e também sem lugar para onde ir. Acho que deixei algo transparecer pelo meu rosto, pois Scorpion que estava olhando de mim para o pai enquanto esta falava fiquixou os olhos em mim e o que eu vi em seus olhos quando sustentei seu olhar foi pena. E isto eu não suportei, peguei minha varinha que estava em meu quarto, algumas peças de roupa que tinha ganho e uma capa, que minha avó me deu, sei que isto foi concequido com o dinheiro Malfoy, mas os Malfoy são sujos, e eu sou uma, então antes que meu pai subesse, sai de casa e aparatei a poucos metros da sede da Ordem, e dali fui via pó-de-flú para Hogwarts, onde a diretora, me recebeu e ouviu toda a história e como Lilian e Alvo já tinham um quarto em alguma ala da escola ela também me cedeu um, mas o meu não era na mesma ala, pois eu sempre preferi as masmoras. E assim eu passei um ano, com roupas velhas que eu ganhei da Lilian e do Alvo, ou alguma roupa trouxa que eu consegui comprar com o meu dinheiro, que valia muito mais no mundo trouxa do que no bruxo. E por incriveu que parece passei a gostar das roupas trouxas, o que para um Malfoy era um insulto, mas para mim que não mais pertecia a familia parecia uma ótima vingança._

_Final do Flashback_

E não estava mais em casa quando o Voto Perpetuo foi feito, mas fiquei sabendo que minha mãe foi que o realizou e na verdade foi dois votos, um do meu pai par ao meu irmão e um do meu irmão para o meu pai, afinal os Malfoys até aquele momento ainda não confiavam muito uns nos outros, Ham! Ham! Ham!

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Aos 21 anos outro golpe me atingiu, em Fevereiro daquele ano, Vitor atacou a escola enquanto eu estava de guarda dentro da escola, se meu pai não tivesse desfeito o Voto Perpétuo dele e do meu irmão, eu e tudos os professores junto com os alunos teriamos morrido. Pois não teria como nos defender. Bom esta história eu conto depois, se não vai ficar muito grande este cromograma.

Foi nesta época que eu contei ao meu pai o que sentia por Alvo e me lembro muito bem da conversa que teivemos, foi mais um desabafo de minha parte, lembro que chorei muito em seus braços só me lembro de acordar no outro dia com ele em meu quarto me avisando que tinha falando com o irritante do Potter para avisar que eu não iria na detestavel reunião e sim ia passar o dia com a minha familia, e vi que seus olhos estavam com um brilho muito orgulhozo, e este brilho era dirigito a mim, ele estava orgulhozo de mim e pela primeria vez demostrava isto. Eu sempre achei que esta conversa teria um final muito diferente.

Acho que também vou explicar esta história, para vocês:

**Eu estava muito nervosa, mas como uma boa Malfoy, eu nunca demostraria isto, principalmente quanto estou a ponto de ter uma conversa decissiva com o meu pai, fazia pouco tempo que eu tinha voltado para esta casa e não queria ir embora denovo. Olhei novamente em volta passando os olhos pelo escritorio, e vendo como a vista ficava diferente quando se esta sendado atráz da mesa de Mogno. **

**Sim desta vez, seria eu quem comandaria esta conversa. Eu é que tinha pedido, ou melhor quase exigido a presença dele neste escritorio depois de seu retorno do Ministério, onde tinha ido resolver algum assunto das nossas empresas. Sei que isto não o deixou feliz, pois vi a cara que ele me fez quando o avisei hoje no café da manhã que queria conversar mais a tarde, lembro-me que ele me perguntou porque não poderia ser pela manhã pois a tarde ele tinha uma reunião no Ministério, e eu lhe responder que tinha uma reunião na Ordem. A minha participação na guerra ainda não lhe agrada. Mesmo depois de tudo o que se passou.**

**Eu sabia que o meu pai já tinha chegado, meu irmão passou por aqui a pouco e me deixou uma pasta preta com os documentos da Ordem que tenho que analixar, com sempre esta pasta é jogada pela lareira da sala, que agora também esta ligada diretamente e unicamente a lareira da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, meu pai não premetiria que ela fosse ligada a outra lareira se não esta. E como meu irmão estava acompanhando meu pai ao Ministério, ele só pode ter voltado. Pois agora eles andam sempre juntos para não serem alvos faceis para o Vitor. Só queria saber o motiva da demora, será que meu pai esta com medo desta conversa, seria ótimo ver Draco Malfoy com medo. E se ele souber que eu pensei isto eu estou morta no minuto sequinte, então Anjelita acho melhor fechar a tua mente. Pois já escuto passos fora da porta, ele esta vindo falar comigo. Desviei os meu olhos para a porta queria ver a reação dele quando me visse atraz da mesa, pois eu nunca tinha tirado o lugar dele neste escritorio, aqui era o seu trono, era assim que eu o via. Meu irmão já havia sentado aqui, quando foi para a Escola, e a conversa que o meu pai e Scorpion tiveram naquela epoca quase terminou em problemas, até hoje tento descobrir o que foi dito aqui, mas nem a vovó me contou, apenas disse que o passado estava se repetindo, e novamente um Malfoy confrontava outro, e pelo que eu entendi meu pai tinha feito a mesma coisa com o vovô. **

**Mas eu nunca foi contra ele, com exeção a lutar nesta guerra e o Voto Perpétuo, e sempre respeitei esta lugar atráz da mesa, e mesmo quando queria conversa me sentava nas cadeiras a frente desta. Mas agora eu tinha que tomar um rumo na minha vida e esta conversa seria desiciva, e eu não sederia o comando de minha vida para ninguém. Eu sabia o que queria, só estaria comunicando a minha decição ao meu pai, esta seria a pior ipotese. Eu pensei antes da conversar começar, mal sabia eu que estaria muito errado quando tudo terminase. Jamais pensei que o meu pai poderia me surpreender mais do que neste dia, hoje olhando para este dia, vejo que depois de todo o sofrimento, até os Malfoy mudam.**

**Quando o meu pai entrou pela porta e me viu sentada em sua cadeira, ele parou na porta como se estivesse vendo o proprio Voldemort ou Vitor sentado nela, e não eu. Choque foi a primeira coisa que vi, mas assim como apareceu sumui sem deixar rastro e um olhar muito serio, quase demoniaco o sequiu, e eu por um momento fiquei em duvida se deveria falar ou melhor informar minha decisão. Mas o sangue Malfoy falou mais alto e eu sequi em frente.**

**Após um longo minuto, que mais pareceu horas, meu pai percoreu o caminho da porta até uma das cadeiras em frente da mesa onde eu me encontrava, e se sentou. Sempre com a elegancia de um verdadeiro Malfoy.**

**-Queria falar comigo Anjelita? – ele disse muito calmo, mas eu o conhecia muito bem, sabia que esta bravo, quase irritado devo disser e fiquei grata por ele ter usado o meu nome em vez de minha filha, pois se não as coisa iam ficar muito seria sedo de mais.**

**Ainda analizando seu rosto eu me recostei na cadeira, apoiei os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e cruzei as mãos, o que para mim é mostrar seriedade, mas deixei repousar sobre a mesa minha varinha, o que para meu pai era um classico aviso, de que não aceitaria que ele usasse magia sem responder a altura, eu estava claramente no comando daquela conversa.**

**-Sim, meu pai. – usei todo o respeito que poderia neste momento, pois sabia que as coisas não iam ser faceis. – Eu tenho algo a lhe informar ... - eu deixei a frase fazer o seu efeito, pois eu sabia que para o meu pai, tirar o seu comando era algo que ele não aceitava muito facil, e neste momento era isto que eu estava fazendo. **

**Com um aceno de cabeça ele me disse para continuar, e eu agora tinha total certeza de que as coisa não iam muito bem para o meu lado, pois normalmente meu pai já estaria com a cara fechada e a varinha em mãos. Mas seu rosto não demostrava nada, e eu tinha total certeza que a sua varinha ainda estava no bolço da calça que ele vestia. Respirando fundo eu despejei a frase que selaria o meu destino na Familia Malfoy, e agora eu ia descobrir o que mais valia para o meu pai o nome Malfoy, ou o sangue, seus próprios filhos. **

**-Eu estou AMANDO ALVO W****EASLEY POTTER! – ****eu disse grifando as palavras amado e o nome completo de Alvo, o que raramente era dito nesta casa, pois meu pai não gostava muito dos Potter.**

**Eu esperei a pior reação que era possivel de uma Malfoy, bom ele já tinha me espulsado de casa, sem nada e quase me deserdado, eu espera que ele simplesmente me dissese para pegar as minhas coisas e ir embora, o que eu já estava pronta, pois no meu bolso esquerto tem um malão cheio de dinheiro, posso viver o resto da vida sem me preocupar com isto como da última vez.**

**Mas eu não vi ele espoçar reação nem uma reação, ele ainda me olhava como se esperaçe que eu disesse algo mais, foi neste minuto que eu senti uma fisgada no meio da testa, ele estava tentando penetrar na minha mente, e se eu não quiseze que ele visse coisas me colocariam em ainda mais engrencas teria que manter a minha mente ainda mais fechada, o que fiz sem dificuldade, isto devo agradeçer ao Vitor.**

**-Não vai adiantar, - eu disse calmamente, sentindo a presão na minha testa diminuir e desaparecer, - pai ... – dei um suspiro – eu luto contra Vitor quase todo dia, divido esta casa com mais Quatro Malfoys, - grifei as últimas palavras, - e as vezes tenho que encarar os membros da Ordem, então tentar ler a minha mente. Acha mesmo que consequiria, que eu não ia preceber imediatamente. Pai, por favor, vamos ter uma conversa civilizada. Sim? – eu disse com um sorriso cinico no rosto, eu tinha dado um passo em campo minado, pois tinha simplesmente dito que meu pai não podia comigo.**

**Ele simplesmente baixou a cabeça até esta encostar nas mãos que estavam segurando a bengala, que ele usava apenas por charme, e ficou assim pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade, eu estava mais nervosa agora que no inicio, mais ainda não demostrava, pois estava com as costas encostada na cadeira e devo agradecer a Ordem por isto, pois alguém tem que pelo menos parecer manter a calma por lá. **

**Quando meu pai levantou a cabeça junto com ela veio a mão dele com a varinha e a colocou sobre a mesa, as nossas varinhas estavam agora em cima da mesa, dispostas como um espelho uma da outra, e isto era o pior sinal que eu poderia esperar, ele estava preparado para usar a magia se presico for para me fazer mudar de ideia. **

**-Usa a varinha com a mão esquerda agora Anjelita? – esta pergunta quase me fez pular da cadeira, era a última coisa que eu esperava que o meu pai falasse. Pelo meu rosto deve ter passado uma espreção confusa, pois meu pai com a cabeça me indicou a minha varinha que estava com o cabo voltado para a minha esquerda, enquanto a dele estava com o cabo voltado para a sua direita, exatamente como um espelho. – Pelo tempo que eu passei encinando tu e teu irmão, era com a mão direita que tu utilizava a varinha.**

**Eu ainda olhava para as varinhas quando ele terminou de falar. Foi quando eu levantei os olhos e percebi o que se passava por seus olhos, ele esta decepcionado comigo, mas não queria briga, não depois de tudo que passamos, acho que aquele tempo na ala hospitalar depois da invasão a Hogwarts mudou todo mundo nesta casa. Eu tinha a chance de mudar o seu olhar era só dissendo as palavras certas, era este poder que ele estava me dando com aquela frase.**

**-O tempo passou pai, eu cresci, mudei, talvez um pouco rapido demais, tive que aprender a viver sem ter alguém para me protejer. Tive que enfrentar uma guerra. – eu disse isto olhando em seus olhos, mas ele baixou os olhos, era grande o pesar neles, eu o estava fazendo lembrar dele mesmo na última guerra, eu me levantei da cadeira deixando a varinha repolsar sobre a mesa indicando que eu não queria briga e foi até a janela, eu não queria que ele visse as lagrimas que estavam se formando nos meus olhos. Olhando para a paissagem sem realmente ve-la eu continuei.**

**-As vezes eu queira poder voltar no tempo e jamais ter saido de casa aquele dia a quase quatro anos atraz, - neste momento senti os olhos do meu pai em minhas costas, mas não me virei, - mas acho que já amava Alvo daquela época, por isto arrisquei tudo e o infrentei aquela vez, mesmo levando aquela surra, não me arrependo. Quando Harry morreu, - neste momento minha voz falhou, eu estava botando tudo para fora, todos os meus medos da guerra, tudo que meu pai jamais tinha ouvido ou pensado que eu sentia sobre esta assunto, - eu quase vi o Senhor ali, e agradeci a Merlin, por estar longe naquele momento e por ter brigado comigo, pois assim eu sabia que demoraria muito para o Senhor ir atraz de mim. Mas quando o vi saindo pela passagem que levava ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, me senti segura e com votade de chorar todas as lagrimas que ainda estavam no meu peito, nunca tive tanto medo de perder tudo quando aquela noite, acho que este medo só foi superado pelo que senti quando voltei em casa e não os achei. Acho que se eu, não, se nós não tivesemos chegado a tempo aquele dia, eu já não tenho a Mamãe, não posso perder o Senhor ou o Scorpion, eu ... eu ... Vitor teria mesmo motivos para temer meu nome, pois eu o presequeria até mata-lo.**

**Eu disse baixando a cabeça e deixando que as lagrimas corressem livremente, neste momento senti os braços do meu pai me abraçando, falar da minha mãe verdadeira sempre tocava o papai, mas quando ele fez eu virar para ele e esconder meu rosto em seu peito, por um minuto eu achei que estava sonhando que aquele não era meu pai, Draco Malfoy, jamais fez isto pelo menos não depois que eu cresci. Mas algo havia definitivamente mudado em nossa familia depois da ameaça feita por Vitor a minha vida na invasão a Hogwarts, se ele fez isto para nos separar, funcionou exatamente o contrario. **

**-Eu também tive muito medo de te perder quando descobri que a escola esta citiada e que tu estava lá dentro, como eu poderia perder minha filha, eu já perdi sua mãe por idiotice minha, não quero perder você também minha filha. Fui eu que a expulsou de casa, e era mais do que certo que você fosse para Hogwarts se refugiar lá. Pois é lema de Hogwarts acolher a todos que a procurem. Eu apenas queria o seu bem, mas nunca me importei de ver o que era o bem pelos seus olhos ou aceitar que você poderia ser você mesma, como sua mãe era, sua mãe jamais aceitaria o que eu propus a você aquele dia, ela era dicidida no que queria e ninguém poderia fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia. Mas quando você acordou aquele dia na ala hospitalar e não quis me olhar eu fiquei com medo de você não aceitar o que eu tinha feito ou ser contra eu estar ali. – eu o interrompi neste momento.**

**-Não Pai de onde o Senhor tirou isto, eu esta com medo do senhor brigar novamente comigo, e que desta vez eu estava tentada a aceitar, se o senhor me pedisse para sair de lá, eu só queria o senhor do meu lado. – eu chorei mais do que nunca aquele momento.**

**-Ó, Minha Filha, - ele disse beijando minha cabeça e me abraçamdo como nunca, - eu sempre vou estar aqui, e quanto a sua decisão de amar o ... hrm ... Jovem Potter, acho que não posso fazer nada, então espero que sejam felizes. – eu olhei para cima, pois meu pai era mais alto que eu, e quase não agreditei no que ele falou, mas acho que ele percebeu que eu ainda escondia algo dele, - espero que tenha coragem para contar a ele como contou a mim, e se precisar conversar depois estarei aqui para isto, Minha Filha.**

**Posso diser que nossa conversa terminou ai, pois eu comecei a chora e não parei mais, e meu pai apenas me abraçou e me deixou por para fora o que esta guerra que acontecia fora deste escritorio não deixaiva, toda a dor se foi junto com as minhas lagrimas. E foi bom, jamais pensei o que meu pai fosse fazer isto ou ser tão compreencivo comigo. Só me lembro de acordar no outro dia com meu pai ao lado da minha cama, me informando que tinha acabado de falar com o irresponsavel do Garoto Potter de que eu não iria a reunião nem uma, nem que o Vitor em pessoa me chamasse, naquele dia também aconteceu a primeira briga memoravel entre o Malfoy Senior e o Garoto Potter como para os que a ouviram na Sede ficou conhecida.**

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Quando eu tinha 22, mais precisamente em abril eu comecei a escrever esta história, ou melhor, resolvei pegar todos os escritos que estavam espalhados pelas minhas gavetas, bolsas e comecei a organizar, e para contar as pessoas o que esta acontecendo com as pessoas envolvidas nesta batalha, e para nem uma ficar esquecida caso algo aconteceça. Foi quando escrevi a história que considero o primeiro capitulo deste diário. Se é que posso chama-lo assim.

Foi em 13 de Agosto, uma sexta-feira, mais precisamento no dia do meu aniversário, que meu pai e meu irmão entraram para a Ordem, este foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia querer.

Bom vou contar esta história mais tarde, se não este capitulo que já esta grande vai ficar ainda maior. E assim posso colocar todos os detalhas e contar com mais calma.

Agora eu tenho 23, e também é Fevereiro, e estamos pronto para dar um golpe em Vitor, nesta reunião estamos planejando um cerco a um cerco, já que Vitor esta planejando um cerco a escola, e nos um cerco a ele. Espero que de tudo certo se der conto tudo a vocês depois, e se não der venho chorar aqui, para que ninguém veja as minhas lágrimas.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Bom parece que os dois se aclamaram, pelo menos eu não escuto mais os dois discutirem daqui de cima, vou descer e ver se esta tudo em ordem, para podermos começar, ou melhor recomeçar a reunião da Ordem, mas tenho certeza que até o final da reunião eles já vão ter brigado umas três vezes isto na melhor das ipoteses, então vamos nos encontrar logo, logo.

Ai talvez eu possa explicar a entrada do meu pai e do meu irmão na Ordem e como se deu a esta reunião que pode sera que pode definir o fim da guerra.

Espero que Merlin abençõe você, e que tudo de certo tanto nesta reunião quanto neste cerco.


	7. Os Malfoys entram na Ordem Parte 1

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

Encarem as frase que tem AM, como se fossem espaços entre os paragrafos, como não consequi deixar espaços em branco tive que colocar algo para separa-los. E o que escoli foi o anagrama da Anjelita Malfoy, AM.

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Os Malfoys entram na Ordem Parte 1  
**

Mas uma vez esta reunião é interrompida pelo meu pai e o Alvo, que novamente estão discutindo, desta vez pelo menos posso aproveitar para escrever e esperar que a poção que tomei para dor de cabeça faça efeito, pois acho esta discussão vai muito longe e tenho que ter pique para ele. E como prometido vou contar para vocês como começou a entrada de mais dois outros Malfoys na Ordem.

Um dia eles param de brigar, pelo menos meu pai já sabe que eu gosto do Alvo, e acho que ele já faz de propósito para ver se ele vai disser algo sobre mim. Meu pai é sempre assim super protetor mesmo que não queira deixar transparecer.

Bom já que a reunião foi interrompida novamente acho que vou explicar como este acontecimento acontecou, pois esta entrada foi bastante conturbada. E se todos pensam que foi calma se enganaram e muito, houve muita briga antes, durante e depois a entrada deles, e como vocês já sabem ainda há, pelo menos por parte do meu pai e do Alvo. Vou contar esta história do começo desde a primeira reunião quando anunciei que meu pai e meu irmão entrariam na ordem, para vocês entenderem tudo.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Era Abril, em um dia relativamente quente, eu estava presa na sede da Ordem, esperando o pessoal da Ordem para começar uma reunião que eu sabia que mudaria esta guerra para sempre.

Eu já estava na cozinha e olhava para tudo como se tivesse vendo pela primeira vez, afinal eu sempre chegava depois de todo mundo e as reuniões começavam, e quando terminavam eu era sempre a primeira a sair, pois queria voltar logo para casa. Mas hoje eu mesma convoquei esta reunião e por isto era a primeira a estar sentada aqui.

-Porque as reuniões da Ordem sempre acontece em cozinhas? – eu falei baixo para mim mesma – porque ninguém sabe pra que serve escritório. – eu mesma completei rindo.

Neste momento a porta da cozinha se abriu dando passagem para Lílian, Alvo, os Weslei, Minerva, meu padrinho, e quase todos os outros membros da Ordem que formavam o que muitos chamavam, e ainda chamam, de primeiro escalão, pois era nos que tomávamos as decisões e coordenávamos as operações da Nova Ordem da Fênix, se eu não soubesse poderia jurar que todos combinaram de chegar àquela hora, todos juntos, mas eu desviei o olhar para a parte de cima da porta, onde se encontrava uma relógio e vi que este marcava quatro horas em ponto.

-Pontuais como sempre, - eu não resisti de colocar esta frase, e completei, só para alfinetar o meu padrinho, Severus, - combinaram a chegada? – disse olhando diretamente para ele, com um sorriso cínico no rosto que os outros não viram.

-O que tu estas fazendo aqui? – perguntou Jorge, surpreso.

-Tu sempre é a última, a chegar e a primeira a sair, - complementou Fred, - não tem ninguém em casa que tu tenha que socorrer, não? – ele disse rindo, me lembrando do dia em que minha família foi seqüestrada, se não fosse pela mãe dele, ele teria recebido uma bela maldição bem no meio da testa.

-Não fale assim Fred. – foi tudo que a Molly falou antes de para um belo tapa a cabeça do Fred.

-Podemos começar esta reunião de uma fez, eu tenho muitas aulas para dar. – foi tudo que Severus disse se sentando ao meu lado e esperando que todos fizessem o mesmo.

Assim que todos tomaram seus assentos, eu tomei a palavra.

(_Bom vou narrar esta parte mais detalhadamente, pois esta parte é muito louca, até hoje rio cada vez que me lembro._)

-Todos aqui sabem que eu não seu de enrolar, então vou direto ao assunto, dois novos membros prestaram juramento em Agosto próximo, - eu disse e neste momento eu senti o olhar de meu padrinho sobre mim, sim ele já sabia quem eram os dois novos membros, eu não tinha duvida – esta reunião é apenas para anuncio oficial, já que eles estão sendo indicados por um membro ANTIGO. – eu disse olhando em volta e senti que o olhar de Alvo perguntava quem eram os novos membros, mas eu só iria informar se a pergunta fosse feita verbalmente, queria ver até onde ia a curiosidade deles.

Com isto desviei meus olhos para o relógio e controlei o tempo, 1 segundo, 5 segundos, 10 segundos e eu já podia sentir que o silencio poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

- Ta bom, - finalmente o Fred falou e eu olhei para ele – tu queres ouvir a pergunta né. – com certeza eu completei mentalmente. – Quem são os novos membros? – neste momento eu me segurei para não rir, e vi pelo canto de olho Severos subir o canto da boca num pseudo-sorriso. Ele com certeza estava adorando tudo aquilo, assim como eu.

Respirando fundo eu disse com a voz mais clara e calma possível.

-Scorpion Malfoy e Draco Malfoy. – e a sala, ou melhor, sozinha ficou muda. Nem um suspiro era ouvido agora.

Severus e eu olhamos para o relógio para ver quanto tempo o resto da Ordem ia levar para absorver a resposta. E o tempo passou, já fazia 10 minutos que todos estavam em silencio, quando Severos se virou para mim e disse baixinho.

-Não vou precisar voltar à escola. –com um sorrisinho nos lábios, - que pena tinha muito que ensinar aqueles pestinhas.

Eu sabia que a próxima aula dele era com a grifinoria e sonserina, sabia que estava privando ele de tirar pontos dos grifindos.

-Desculpa, por estar te privando de tirar pontos dos seus queridos grifindos. – eu disse com muitos risos presos a garganta, ira dar muitas gargalhadas depois. Ele só me olhou como quem dizia eles me pagam em dobro depois, coisa que eu não duvidei nadinha.

Foi neste momento que eu desviei meu olhar para as pessoas a minha volta, e o que eu vi me faria ter ataques de risos toda a vez que eu me lembrasse.

Eu estava numa as pontas de mesa, ao meu lado esquerdo estava meu padrinho, a cadeira do meu lado direito estava vaga como sempre acontecia e aconteceu até meu pai e meu irmão estarem presente em uma reunião. Depois estava sentado Remos Lupin, que estava mais pálido do que nunca, por um minuto achei que ele iria se transformar em lobisomem bem ali na cozinha, ao seu lado estava a sua esposa Ninfadora, se ela ler isto me mata na hora. Seus cabelos estavam pretos escorridos, quase uma copia dos do meu padrinho.

-A Ninfadora fez uma bela copia dos seus cabelos Severos. – eu disse mostrando para o meu padrinho. Ele simplesmente fez uma cara de desgosto e voltou a encarar o relógio.

Ao lado da Ninfadora estava seu filho Ted, ele tinha a pele pálida e os cabelos brancos como se tivesse visto um fantasma, olhava para mim, mas parecia que não via nada; ao seu lado estava Artur e a Molly Weasley, olhava um para o outro como se perguntassem se tinham ouvido direito. Fred e Jorge simplesmente pareciam ter parado de respirar de porque estavam quase azuis. Ao lado de Fred e Jorge estava suas respectivas mulheres, Alice e Catia, que mantinham os olhos esbugalhados e abriam e fechavam a boca com um peixe fora d'água. Ao lado de Catia esta sua filha Victoria que me olhava como se tivesse vendo um ET em meu lugar. Olho-Tonto estava entre Victoria e Andrômeda que fechava este lado da mesa, seu olho mágico estava parado, o que nunca tinha acontecido fixo em mim assim como o bom, parecia que ele estava pronto para tirar a varinha do bolso e me atacar dizendo que eu tinha sido substituída por alguém com a poção polisuco. Andrômeda era a que por toda a mesa esta em melhor estado, ela simplesmente das risinhos os abafando com a mão sobre a boca.

Eu olhei para o meu padrinho e mostrei Andrômeda para ele, que simplesmente levantou os ombros como que dizendo que era muito difícil entender esta mulher e voltou sua atenção novamente para o relógio.

Na ponta da mesa estavam Alvo e Lily que se levantaram quando eu terminei de falar e estava parados com as mãos sobre a mesa, como se tivessem sido pegos pelo feitiço Petrificus Totalis, em seus rostos uma profunda expressão de descrença, como se nunca em suas vidas esperassem por isto. E por incrível que parece eu também pensava assim até Vitor atacar a minha casa.

Ao lado de Alvo estava Carlinhos que parecia ter levado um coice de dragão no meio das pernas, (não sei se dragão dá coice), pois ele estava com uma cara de dor, os olhos esbugalhados que nem piscavam, a boca aberta e as mãos em baixo da mesa. Sua esposa, Any, parecia que estava sonhando, pois seu rosto não mostrava nada, Gui estava paralisado, e nem percebeu que sua esposa que estava ao seu lado havia desmaiado, se não fosse o filho deles Dominique que estava ao lado da mãe, ela teria ido ao chão e que seria muito mais engraçado. O único dos três filhos do casal que havia comparecido, acho que as irmãs Chantal e Louis teriam a mesma reação da mãe e queria ver isto seria ainda muito mais engraçado, com o pai, paralisado e irmão atendendo a mãe, acho que elas iriam direito para o chão, e a cozinha que já é pequena mesmo com um feitiço expansivo ficaria mais pequena ainda.

Roxanne, que é filha de Jorge e Catia, estava ao lado de primo Dominique e simplesmente chorava, até hoje não sei o motivo. Entre Roxanne e Hadrid estavam dois dos três filhos de Fred e Alice, Sean e Sloan, o filho mais novo deles não estava presente Éderson, pareciam que tinham Esplosivins na cadeira, pois variavam levantando e sentando com a boca aberta sem no entanto nada a disse.

Hadrid, meu grande amigo, até hoje me admiro de chamá-lo de amigo, ele tinha um copo d'água, que tinha pego antes de sentar após reclamar que estava com muita cede, parado próximo da boca e derramava todo sobre a barba, com uma expressão de susto e incredulidade no rosto.

-Olha o Longbottom, eu não o via com esta expressão no rosto deste que ele deixou de freqüentar as minhas aulas. – disse meu padrinho com um sorriso no rosto, que eu juro só vi uma vez, quando meu pai se casou, – Muito obrigada, minha afilhada. Isto até paga um pouco os pontos que não estou tirando.

-Cadê o meu padrinho? – foi o que eu disse olhando para ele, sem reconhece-lo. Ele jamais desde que eu conheço por gente me chamou de afilhada, ou me agradeceu por algo que eu tenha feito para ele. Eu estava olhando para ele incrédula por um minuto e depois desviei meu rosto para o Neville, e eu entendi o Severus quis disse, Neville estava realmente assustado e mexia os lábios repetindo uma frase que eu levei quase 10 minutos para decifrar, ele dizia algo assim "Mais Malfoys, Mais Malfoys . . .".

-Acho que ele esta apavorado Severus, e não com medo como em suas aulas, acho que mais dois Malfoys vão fazer ele surtar. – eu disse ainda sem acreditar que meu padrinho estivesse se divertindo tanto com isto para sorrir abertamente na frente dos outros – E padrinho o senhor esta sorrindo na frente dos outros? – minha voz saiu incrédula. Realmente não foi a única a surpreender os outros neste dia.

-Bom acho que tem ração, três Malfoys podem fazer ele pirar, acho que vou avisar o Mungus para esperar mais um Longbottom – ele disse com uma voz sarcástica, mais ainda sorrindo, – quanto a este sorriso olha bem que ninguém esta vendo nada, ainda não entenderam direito o que disse minha cara. Vitor poderia aparecer aqui agora que nem um deles iria perceber. – meu padrinho disse ainda rindo, e depois de pensar um segundo também sorri e concordei com ele.

Luna que estava entre o Neville e a Minerva que fechava a mesa, batia palmas e parecia estar pronta para começar uma festa por ter mais gente na Ordem, seu rosto só demonstrava felicidade. A Diretora Minerva já deveria esta com torcicolo de tanto que virava a cabeça entre mim e a Luna, acho que ela tentava determinar quem era a mais louca, eu pela noticia que dei ou a Luna por estar comemorando depois de ouvir os nomes dos mais novos membros da Ordem.

-Acho que a Luna endoidou de vez. – eu disse para o Severus.

Ele só me olhou me perguntando se ela algum dia foi certa, concordei apenas com o olhar, acho que isto é dom de Sonserino, nunca vi outra casa conversar apenas com os olhos como nós fazemos.

Duas longa horas e nada mudou, ou melhor a maior parte esta ainda paralisada no mesmo lugar, a única que esboçou expressão que foi a Fleur que acordou, para logo em seguida desmaiar denovo o que se repetia a cada 10 minutos, e é novamente ser amparada pelo filho.

Dou um longo suspiro, já estava cansada disso assim como meu padrinho que voltou a cara seria e seu olhar volta ao meu tempo de escola quando ele me ameaçava a por em detenção. Acho que é hora de acordar a todos. Só espero que não aja muita gritaria.

-CHEGA. – eu gritei levantando da cadeira. E batendo com as mãos na mesa. Meu padrinho só olhou para mim e levantou a sobrancelha.

Neste momento parasse que todos acordaram e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e a gritar. Eu não entendia nada, que mera esperança de que eles não iam gritar. Eu me sentei novamente cruzei os braços e as pernas, fechei os olhos e disse ao meu padrinho como a voz mais Malfoy que qualquer um já ouviu sair da minha boca.

-Severus, por favor, poderia calar a boca de todos, ou eu juro que vou matar um por um com o feitiço mais doloroso que conheço. – não sei se foi as palavras, minha postura, ou minha voz que depois eu vim a ficar sabendo depois, era igual a do meu avô quando estava planejando alguma maldade. Severus disse que por um momento viu o meu avô ali, e meu pai depois que via a memória de Severus daquela reunião repetiu a mesma coisa, cada vez que ele olha para mim agora parece haver um pouco de medo em seus olhos, acho que ele ainda tem medo do avô mesmo depois dele ter morrido.

Eu não sei o que meu padrinho vez, só ouvi ele pronunciar o feitiço Silêncio, e depois ouvi barulho de todos caindo em suas cadeiras. Ainda passei o que para mim foi uns 2 minutos de olhos fechados me acalmando. Quando finalmente os abrir Fleur estava sendo socorrida pelo marido e pelo filho, Alicia que é medibruxa, estava dando para ela um chá, que a Molly estava fazendo e colocando na mesa junto com bolinhos, parecia que estava tudo normal, mas ainda havia a sensação estanha de não haver nem um som na cozinha e eu sabia o feitiço do meu padrinho ainda estava ativo.

Ele quando viu que eu tinha aberto os olhos olhou para mim como se perguntasse se poderia desfazer o feitiço eu apenas consenti, e o som voltou ao lugar, mas ninguém falou, acho que ele esperavam que eu abrisse a boca e dissesse algo, o que fiz prontamente.

-Bom, acho que todos estão mais calmos, - disse isto e passei os olhos por todos que estavam na cozinha, - como eu disse antes esta reunião é apenas para um anuncio oficial como manda a tradição, e os membros mais antigos podem confirmar. – passei o olhos por Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Severus. Tonys, Andrômeda, Olho-Tonto, Minerva e Hadrid, que eram os mais antigos, estavam ali desde a primeira guerra contra Voldmort e todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. – E como estão sendo indicados por um membro antigo, e também por um dos lideres, não precisão de votação para serem aceitos, certo? – olhei novamente para os mais velhos ali presentes e novamente ganhei uma confirmação de todos. – Ótimo. Sendo assim Scorpion, meu irmão e Draco o meu pai, vão prestar juramente no dia 13 de Agosto exatamente a meia-noite e um minuto deste dia, eles farão o juramente, e receberam a localização da sede, – neste momento eu vi muitos se levantaram, outros abrirem a boca para reclamar, eu simplesmente levantei da cadeira onde ainda esta sentada , e abri os braços fazendo todos se sentaram e fecharem a boca, acho que ninguém esperava que eu pudesse fazer magia sem varinha, mas eu esta por um fio de perder a paciência. – sim a localização da sede, assim como uma fênix chave de portal, que eu sei que todos aqui nesta sala tem para emergência. – e olhando para o Lupin que era quem as conseguia eu disse. – por isto estou falando com tanto tempo de antecedência.

-Neste dia TODOS – eu grifei a palavra – vocês vão estar presentes, e parabenisar os novos membros como manda a tradição, assim como aceitar o juramento deles e eles vão tomar os seus lugares aqui nesta mesa, - os olhos de todos se voltaram para mim como que querendo me matar, pois ninguém que se tornasse membro assumia um lugar entre os que tomavam as decisões sem provar os seus valores, a não ser se fossem escolhidos pelos lideres, e eu neste momento dei um pequeno sorriso. Pois Alvo e Lilian estavam fazendo não com a cabeça.

-Sim, Alvo. Sim Lilian. Eu escolho Scorpion Malfoy e Draco Malfoy para se sentarem ao meu lado esquerdo, meu pai para dividir a cabeceira comigo e com Severus e meu irmão para ocupar a cadeira vazia ao lado de Lupin – desde que nós reunimos a Ordem nesta guerra contra Victor, tirando Severus e Hadrid, todos os outros estavam aqui por escolha de Alvo e Lilian, e agora eu fazia valer o meu direito de escolher quem colocar aqui. Eu definitivamente tomava meu ligar como líder, pois até agora eu só dava poucas opiniões, sugestões, eu mais participava ativamente mesmo nas batalhas e dos planejamento destas, não me importava com o era discutido nas reuniões só me envolvia quando estas poderiam mudar os rumos das batalhas, mas isto com certeza isto ia mudar com a minha família aqui e eu acho que era isto que preocupava todo mundo. Respirando fundo eu continuei.

-Sendo assim, eles tem direito ao Medalhão da Fênix, a moeda que usamos para avisar quando ocorrerá a próxima reunião, esta também será entregue a eles no dia do juramento. Pode conseguir isto a tempo para os novos membros Severus? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta, meu padrinho já deveria ter os dois prontos a dias, ele fez apenas um sim com a cabeça. – Com isto declaro esta reunião encerrada.

Depois de terminar eu simplesmente passei pela mesa já que estava longe da porta, mas todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se voltaram para me olhar como se eu estivesse louca. Quando sai por ela, pode ouvir que esta explodiu no sentido literal em conversar, gritos, e acho que até alguns desmaios extras da Fleur. Mas eu não queria ouvir mais nada, foi para a sala de leitura que era a mais afastada da cozinha, acendi a lareira e me senti na poltrona que estava bem em frente à lareira, coloquei os pés sobre o acento e abracei os joelhos, fiquei ali em silêncio e na semi-escuridão para ver se minha cabeça parava de dor, não pensei que Alvo e Lily iriam tentar ler a minha mente desde o momento em que Severus calou a todos com o feitiço Silienciador até eu sair da cozinha. Já tinha enfrentado varias pessoas tentando ler minha mente, mas no mesmo nível de Alvo e Lily, só enfrentei uma de cada vez, meu pai ou Vitor. Pois nem meu padrinho, nem meu irmão tentavam isto quando meu pai estava por perto.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sozinha, só percebe que já era tarde quando meu padrinho entrou na sala.

-Eles finalmente calaram a boca e aceitaram? – eu perguntei com a voz cansada, e acho que isto foi o suficiente para o meu padrinho saber que eu não estava bem, pois foi tirando um frasquinho de dentro da capa e colocando na frente dos meus olhos.

-Toma – eu olhei para ele sem entender – Não discute e toma. – eu sabia que não adiantava falar nada, então pequei o frasco e tomei tudo, tinha um gosto amargo mais me senti melhor na hora.

-Obrigada, acho que não percebi o quanto estava cansada. – eu disse enquanto devolvia o frasco para ele.

-Tua mente deveria esta a ponto de se romper com tanta Oclumancia que teve que enfrentar na cozinha, não é atoa que esta cansada. – ele me olhou com um sorriso se sentado na poltrona ao meu lado, eu não tinha percebido que ele sabia o que tinha acontecendo naquela hora – Tu estava tão preocupada em fechar a tua mente para os outros que não prestou a atenção que eu penetrei nela. E não te esqueça que eu também te ensinei esta arte, não foi só o teu pai – eu baixe a cabeça a encostando nos joelhos novamente e sorri, eu poderia esconder um segredo por oclumancia do meu pai, mas nunca dele, ele ainda me superava.

-Agora respondendo a tua pergunta – ele disse sabendo que eu realmente não estava mais interessada naquilo depois do inicio da nossa conversa – eles discutiram até perder completamente a voz, procuraram nas tradições uma maneira de tu não poder fazer o que quer e ainda por cima até planejaram boicotar o juramento – ele disse serio, olhando para a lareira, eu olhava para ele com a boca aberta, pois sabia que fazer isto era completamente contra o juramento que o próprio Dumbledore tinha posto na Ordem para que todos fossem confiáveis e todas as tradições que eram sempre seguidas.

-Mas... is... isto..., se ... se eles fi... fizerem is ... isto, eles vão ... – eu não conseguia terminar a frase, eu nem sequer conseguia acreditar no que eles estavam pensando, e depois são os Malfoys que não são confiáveis.

-Sim, eles estariam quebrando o juramente e o juramente é quase um Voto Perpetuo com a Ordem, só que quem o quebra não morre, pelo menos no fisicamente e sim para a Ordem, eles nunca mais poderiam entrar aqui mesmo que o fiel do segredo esteja entre eles e lhes diga onde é a sede e nem conseguiriam falar com qualquer membro da Ordem sobre qualquer assunto que esteja relacionado com a Ordem, não poderíamos acha-lo, nem ajuda-lo, eles estaria por conta própria nesta guerra ou em qualquer outra que surgisse – meu padrinho disse sem olhara para mim, seus olhos estavam perdidos no passado quando Dumbledore fez este juramento para ter certeza que ninguém iria trair ninguém dentro da Ordem.

-Porque? Eu não entendo, eu nunca fiz isto mesmo não concordando com muitas pessoas que eles escolheram. Porque arriscar tudo – eu disse olhando para frente sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, – Pela segunda vez a Ordem estava ameaçada de deixar de existir. E pela segunda vez pelas minha mãos.

-Não diga isto, você fez o certo. – só neste momento eu me dei conta que tinha falado em voz alta.

-Acho que quando tento fazer o certo eu sempre erro, padrinho. – eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos – elas estão cobertas de sangue, e ainda estamos bem longe de terminar isto, e pensar que tudo começou quando juntamos Sonserina e Grifinoria, naquela época eu achava que era o certo para podermos vender e olha o que deu, quando eu achei que o certo era lutar contra Vitor, muitos morreram inclusive o Harry, depois quando eu achei certo não fazer o voto perpetuo junto com meu pai e meu irmão, eu fui expulsa de casa e a escola foi atacada, e agora isto. Sempre que eu acho que estou certa, sempre estou errada. Eu – neste momento foi obrigada a me calar, pois levei um belo tapa no rosto de meu padrinho.

-Nunca mais duvide de si mesma entendeu. A união das casas, era para acontecer, estava em uma profecia que Rowena Ravenclaw fez logo após Salazar deixar a escola, ela disse que um dia as duas casa se juntariam novamente contra um inimigo em comum dentro da escola, ela nunca disse qual e nem as conseqüências disso, mas isto deveria acontecer. Quando a tua ida a batalha no dia da Morte do Potter, ele sabia dos riscos e preferiu ficar com os filhos na linha de frente, quanto ao voto perpetuo, teu pai estava muito alterado com tudo que aconteceu, e queria apenas te proteger, o problema e que ele não soube fazer isto direito e te jogou mais ainda dentro desta guerra. O ataque à escola, todo mundo sabe que o Vitor quer destruí-la, ele sempre vai ataca-la enquanto tiver chance e naquele dia ele a tinham, tínhamos poucas pessoas na vigia, demos mole para ele, pensamos que estava fraco para tentar um ataque naquele momento. Então pare de disser que é tudo culpa sua. Se tem alguém culpado é o próprio Vitor que nunca aceitou uma derrota. – Severus terminou o discurso me abraçando o que ele raramente fazia. Quando nos separamos ele continuou.

-E não se preocupe, eles vão estar aqui e festejar com você a entrada de seu pai e irmão no dia do seu aniversario, pois eu gentilmente mostrei a eles, o que aconteceria se eles fizessem o que estava pensando. – ele me disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Eu cai na gargalhada, meu padrinho sendo gentil, sei muito bem como ele pode ser gentil, deve ter largado uns maldições e mostrado com a voz mais cruel do mundo que daria medo até a um morto, o que aconteceria com eles se fizessens o que estavam pensado. Até hoje não sei o que aconteceu, Severus se nega a me mostra e meu pai que viu a memória por completa também se nega a me disser, só disse que foi muito engraçado, então só me resta imaginar tudo o que aconteceu.

-Agora é melhor tu ir para casa, esta muito tarde, e todos aqui precisam descansar. – meu padrinho falou se levantando já que estava ajoelhada a minha frente me abraçando e me levantando junto.

-Não quero ver nem um deles, e tenho que ir a escola primeiro. – meu padrinho me olhou não entendendo o que queria disser com ir a escola. – a Sede não tem ligação com a minha casa, Só com algumas lareiras da escola. – vi em seu olhos um brilho de esclarecimento, - acho que vou passar a noite aqui mesmo. Pode ir padrinho. - Eu disse dando a ele um novo abraço. Mas ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou até a lareira da sala.

-Não Senhora, tu vai para casa, garanti a teu pai que tu passaria esta noite em casa. E depois do juramento de Draco, eu mesmo vou juntar as lareiras da Mansão com esta aqui. – ele disse com uma voz que não aceitava contradição, eu quero só ver a cara do Alvo e dos outros quando souberem. – Vamos para a escola primeiro, me diz que esta ligada com a Sala comunal da Sonserina? – eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça . – Ótimo. – ele disse já jogando o pó de flú no fogo. E me empurrando para dentro das chamas. – Para a escola vai. - ele disse quando eu já estava quase dentro das chamas.

-Hogwarts Sala Comunal da Sonserina. – eu disse automaticamente ao me sentir dentro das chamas, e segundos depois eu cai com o rosto no chão coberto de tapete verde da Sonserina.

-Agora para a Mansão Malfoy. – disse Severus que me ajudava a levantar do chão, até hoje acho que ele chegou rápido demais. – Vamos. – disse já jogando novamente pó de flú na lareira, e me empurrando para dentro da lareira novamente.

-Mansão Malfoy. – novamente ao me sentir dentro das chamas eu disse automaticamente o meu destino. E novamente fui ao chão quando cheguei a ele. Mas desta vez em vez de meu padrinho me ajudar a levantar eu senti os braços do meu pai me segurarem antes de eu bater no chão, e eu simplesmente agradeci como a muito não fazia – Obrigada Papai.

-Anjelita, minha filha o que houve? – eu ouvi a voz do meu pai muito preocupada, nem quando eu chegava de um batalha toda machucada e cansada ele ficava com esta voz preocupada.

Eu devo mesmo estar péssima – pensei, até hoje me pergunto de onde tirei forçar para pensar naquele momento, pois eu estava muito cansada.

-Draco deixa ela descansar depois, mais tarde eu te conto tudo que aconteceu. – eu somente ouvi a voz do meu padrinho, pois estava quase dormindo nos braços do meu pai, estava tão bom era como voltar a ser criança, já que desde dos dez anos ele não me deixava mais fazer isto. Não ouvi meu pai responder já estava dormindo, este dia foi muito pesado para mim.

_(Bom volto a narrar a história normalmente a partir de agora)_

Quando acordei ainda sem abrir os olhos passei as mãos sobre as colchas da cama e não as reconheci, com isto foi abrindo lentamente meus olhos, mas tive que fecha-los imediatamente por causa da claridade, eu sabia meu quarto não era tão claro assim, não importasse a hora do dia, afinal a quatro anos atraz eu passei quase um mês dentro do quarto, tempo suficiente para decorar até a mínima diferença na luz que entrava pela janela do quarto.

Tive que piscar varias vezes para finalmente poder enxergar direito, e quando o fiz me surpreendei ao descobri onde estava. Eu estava deitada na cama do meu pai. A última vez que dormi aqui eu nem me lembro, ainda deveria ser um bebê, pois foi antes dele se casar com a mãe de Scorpion.

Com um pouco de dificuldade eu me sentei no centro da cama, onde estava dormindo, e observei o quarto, pois poucas vezes tive autorização para entrar aqui. A cama era muito maior que uma King Sais (acho que duas vezes maior, tanto em largura quando em comprimento), feito de mogno assim como os dois bidês que estavam ao lado desta, e assim como as camas de Hogwarts tinha cortinas que se fechavam em volta, mas deixavam observar o quarto mesmo estando fechadas como agora se encontravam, pois era feitas de um tecido transparente.

A pelo menos um metro do meu dado direito se encontrava uma grande penteadeira que deveria contar no mínimo 10 espelhos também de mogno que estava abarotata de todos os tipos de produtos de beleza. Ao lado da penteadeira havia uma porta que eu sabia dar para o banheiro do quarto, pois era igual ao meu. Pouco depois da penteadeira havia duas poltronas de cor prata que se encontrava em frente a uma majestosa lareira que estava agradavelmente acesa

Do meu lado esquerdo havia apenas uma parede de vidro por onde entrava toda a claridade do quarto, eu sabia que meu pai gostava de claridade no quarto mas minha mãe não, então normalmente esta parede ficava quase toda coberta por uma grossa cortina de seda verde enfeitiçada para não deixar passar a luz do sol.

Eu acompanhei a parede com os olhos e a pouco mais de dois metros depois do final da cama próximas a parede se encontrava outras duas poltronas estas cor verde com uma mesinha entre elas. A uns seis metros do final da cama bem em frente a esta se encontra as portas duplas que devem passagem a esta majestoso aposento, o quarto de meus pais. E fiquei um tempo encarando a porta e me perguntando o que eu estava fazendo dormindo aqui. Foi quando passei as mãos distraidamente pela colcha da cama onde estava que minha atenção foi desviada para este e eu a reconheci como sendo minha.

A colcha era vermelha por isto se destacava sobre os outros lençóis que eram verdes, e tinha um dragão que estava dançando envolta de uma grande fênix, a colcha estava magicamente aumentada para caber na cama por inteiro, pois eu a tinha feito quando fui expulsa pelo meu pai de casa para uma cama de casal normal como a que eu tinha em Hogwarts.

-Acho que não preciso perguntar o significado do bordado, não é minha filha? – no momento em que ouvi a voz do meu pai se assustei um pouco mas não deixei transparecer, apenas continuei passando a mão sobre a colcha e deixei que um largo sorriso surgisse nos meus lábios – Afinal depois do que tu me contou sobre o Jovem Potter não me surpreendi quando Severus me entregou esta colcha que ele disse que tu tinha esquecido na escola. – sente momento eu comecei a gargalhar.

-Pode disser ao meu padrinho que eu não esqueci, bom pelo menos não por esquecimento, foi de propósito. – eu disse olhando finalmente para o meu pai que afastava as cortinas da cama e se sentava na beira desta. – Eu deixei lá, pois não sabia como o Senhor ia reagir quando a visse aqui. – eu disse sendo sincera com ele.

-Bom não posso te culpar por isto, acho que na epoca eu poderia mesmo ter feito alguma loucura. – ele disse pensativo sem olhar para mim, – Mas não acha que seria arrisca deixar na escola com Alvo por perto, se ele visse entenderia na hora que tu minha querida gosta dele. – indicando com a cabeça o que estava bordado em letras grandes com um fino fio enfeitiçado para mudar de cor com a luz embaixo do desenho, a frase escrita em latim "_Amoris claustra tantum posse superari temporis"_( O amor tem barreiras que só com o tempo podemos superar.)_._

-O lugar onde ela estava guardada tinha uma feitiço especial para os Potter ou ninguém chegar perto. – eu disse olhando da colcha para o meu pai, – Então pode me disser como meu padrinho conseguiu pagá-la? – eu disse olhando interrogativamente para ele.

-Bom ele foi o único que tu deixou entrar no teu quarto após deixar Hogwarts e voltar para cá, ele só teve que desabilitar os feitiços. – ele disse com um lindo sorriso.

-Devo ter dado um pouco de trabalho. – eu disse também rindo.

-Três dias para ser exato. – eu olhei para ele sem acreditar. – Foi o tempo que ele demorou para desfazer todos os feitiços de proteção que estavam no quarto e descobrir onde estava guardada a tua varinha original. E assim poder fazer tu acordar. – ele disse sem olhar para mim, com uma voz calma como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eu estive apagada por três dias, e precisei da magia que estes anos desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts eu tinha depositado na minha varinha original, aquela que meu pai me deu quando eu comecei meu treinamento com ele, mas que eu nunca usei em Hogwarts nem em batalhas pois meu pai dize que para isto eu precisava de outra varinha, ele nunca me disse o porque disso, e que eu levei escondido comigo quando sai de casa. Eu sabia que poucos magos tinha feito isto, pois depositar magia em uma varinha não é muito segura, mas sequei o mesmo principio de doação de sangue trouxa. Então eu sabia que se um dia meu nível de magia baixasse demais eu tinha uma lugar onde poderia recorrer para eleva-la a um nível em que eu não corresse mais risco de vida.

-Severus ainda levou mais 12 horas para descobrir um meio de passar a magia para ti sem quebrar a varinha, pois sabíamos que assim toda a magia que tu tinha escondido nele seria perdida. – ele continuou falando sem olhar para mim com os olhos sem foco – Posso disser que ele quase soltou um Crucius nele mesmo quando descobriu que era só colocara a varinha em suas mãos que a magia contida na varinha passaria para ti. – ele finalmente de olhou, e nos seus olhos eu vi uma mistura de alivio, preocupação e por fim um pouco de raiva.

-Eu programei a varinha para que ela mesma detectasse se a minha magia estava em um nível muito baixo transferir o que nela estava contido até que este nível se estabilizasse ou o reservatório dentro do núcleo se esvaísse, o que acontecesse primeiro. – eu disse desviando os meus olhos do dele, não consegui sustentar seu olhar.

-Mas como tu descobriu que o núcleo da varinha pode ser usado para isto? – ele me perguntou e eu detequitei apenas curiosidade em sua voz, e deixei um singelo sorriso surgir nos meus lábios.

-Não são todo as varinhas que suportam isto, apenas com o núcleo de sangue de dragão, com o da minha original. – eu disse passando a mão sobre o dragão bordado na colcha – posso disser que é mais um uso para o sangre de dragão, mas não diria que todos os bruxos podem fazer isto é bem cansativo no começo, pois o nível mágico baixa consideravelmente e demorar para se estabilizar. – eu disse finalmente olhando para ele.

-E mesmo assim tu lutou grandes batalhas, mesmo estando com o nível mágico mais baixo que os outros. – ele disse com um tom de repreenção.

-Isto me tornou muito mais forte que os outros, tento que nos últimos tempo eu tinha que passar a magia para a varinha diariamente, para que Alvo, Lily, o Senhor ou qualquer um não percebesse diferença no meu nível de magia. Assim eu passei a transferir mais energia com o tempo. – eu disse olhando para ele calmamente – Assim como eu teria demorado muito mais tempo para acordar se tivesse o mesmo nível de magia dos tempos da escola.

- Acho que tens ração. – ele me disse se levantando da cama.

-Mas não entendi uma coisa, – eu disse sem deixar ele se afastar muito da cama, ele se voltou para mim quando não terminei a frase – porque estou no seu quarto ao invez do meu? Como descobriram sobre a minha varinha? E porque esta colcha esta aqui? – perguntei olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

-Tu esta aqui porque precisava de cuidados extensos enquanto a magia não se estabilizasse, e como tinha passado mais de 12 horas desde que tinha voltado para casa e ainda não havia se estabilizado eu chamai Severus e ele achou melhor procurar a tua varinha original pois tinha visto tu passar magia para ela numa noite em que tu vez ronda em Hogwarts, enquanto ele procurava a varinha eu passei tu para cá pois a lareira do teu quarto esta ligada com a dos Potter em Hogwarts não é? – ele me perguntou ainda parando perto da cama e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – E eles colocavam a cabeça por ela o tempo todo para disser que nunca aceitariam mais Malfoys na Ordem. – ele disse com muito sarcasmo na voz e um sorriso malvado apareceu no seu rosto e ele voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama – Agora minha filha tenho mais motivos para entrar na Ordem da Fênix. – e eu sabia que meu pai iria fazer os dois pagarem por não me deixar eu me recuperar como devia.

-E com isto tu não conseguia descansar, e para estabilizar a magia é preciso tranqüilidade, por isto – ele abriu os braços mostrando o quarto – eu te passei pra cá. Que é tranqüilo e sem interferências de nem um Potter. Quanto a colcha o teu padrinho achou que irai te acalmar um pouco quando tu começou a delirar na segunda noite que passou inconsciente. Eu duvidei mas até funcionou muito bem. – ele disse passando também a mão pela colcha. – Bom minha filha, que tal tomar um bom banho trocar de roupa e tomar uma chá da tarde com seu pai e seu padrinho na sala. – eu olhei para ele sem acreditar já era quase cinco horas da tarde. Eu passei quarto dias e três noites dormindo. Ainda não consigo acreditar que perdi tanta magia assim apenas naquela reunião, deveria haver outra explicação, mas eu sabia que meu pai não me daria pelo menos não agora ele já tinha dito o que eu deveria fazer.

Com isto ele se levantou e definitivamente deixou o quarto. Eu me levantei da cama e fiz o que ele me disse, tomei um delicioso e demorado banho, quando voltei ao quarto encontrei sobre a cama um lindo vertido verde que coloquei sem pestanejar. Meu pai queria algo se não,não teria me dado um vestido que pertencia a minha mãe biológica para colocar, e eu não vou brigar com ele sem saber o que ele quer. Ao lado do vestido estava um lindo prendedor de cabelo feito de prata na forma do símbolo da sonserina, prendi meus cabelos e vi em cima do bidê as minhas varinhas, a original eu guardei nas minhas costas presa a parte interna do vestido, e a outra eu coloquei no cinto do vestido onde eu sabia tinha um lugar para guardar a varinha da bruxa que usasse o vestido.

Antes de sair eu coloquei a mão sobre a colcha fazendo ela voltar ao tamanho normal, sim eu posso fazer muitos tipos de feitiços e magia sem precisar da varinha, e chamei um elfo domestico e lhe dei ordens de leva-la de volta ao meu quarto, depois disso deixei o quarto do meu pai e foi em direção ao andar de baixo onde ele me esperava junto com meu padrinho para o chá da tarde.

Quando cheguei vi que os dois já estavam servidos e conversavam, quando me aproximei eles pararam na hora, desconfiei que o assunto era eu, e prontamente fechei minha mente e também invoquei parte da magia que eu sabia ainda estar no núcleo da minha varinha original para me ajudar a manter minha mente fechada para os dois.

-Boa tarde padrinho. Pai. – eu disse em tom calmo, me aproximando da cadeira reservada para mim na mesa onde eles estavam tomando chá e sentando.

-Boa tarde, Anjelita é muito bom te ver de pé novamente e não deitada naquela cama. – disse meu padrinho com um pseudo-sorriso no rosto. – Não deveria se esforçar tanto assim Anjelita, fechar a mente para duas pessoas que são mais experientes que tu pode te cansar muito rapido novamente como a quatro dias atrâz. – bingo aqui esta a confirmação eu dormi por quatro dias e três noites, mas agora eu estava muito mais forte, podia sentir isto, agora eu poderia enfrentar todos daquela sala mais meu padrinho tentando ler minha mente e ainda sair sem me sentir cansanda.

-Não se preocupe padrinho, isto não vai acontecer agora. Estou totalmente recuperada, e ainda por cima descobri aspectos da minha magia que não sabia antes. – eu sabia esta fogando verde, queria ver até onde eles sabiam sobre como eu havia ficado naquele estado, pois apenas enfrentando duas pessoas eu não ficaria tão cansada, a ponto de precisar recocer a minha reserva de magia.

Vi os dois se entre olharem e olharem diretamente para mim, senti duas pontas na minha testa, mas mantive a calma, sabia que não precisava me preocupar, de algum jeito eu sabia que não ia ficar cansada de novo, a única coisa que fiz foi me servir de um pouco de chá e de alguns biscoitos que estava dispostos sobre a mesa.

-Vão continuar com isto a tarde toda, – eu disse bebendo um pouco do chá – ou podemos conversar sem precisar ler as mentes uns dos outros.

-Então vamos conversar, – disse meu pai – Severus pode explicar o que aconteceu a quarto dias atraz na sede da Ordem, para nós por favor. – como se vocês dois já não soubesssem, eu completei mentalmente.

-Aconteceu o que um medibruxo denominaria como: esgotamento por excessivo dispêndio de magia, mas me pergunto como isto aconteceu, quando a energia magica da Anjelita é muito maior do que pensamos. – ele disse olhando para mim.

Eu tomei mais um gole do meu chá e deu um longo suspiro, antes de responder.

-Eu tive um encontro desagradavel com Vitor antes da reunião da Ordem. – eu disse calmamente e comi mais um biscoito. Meu pai e Severus que estavam tomando chá naquele momento quase se afogaram.

-En... encon... encontro com Vitor? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, e eu olhei para os dois sem expresão no rosto, pois eu juro nunca tinha visto os dois encasgarem em uma palavra ou ficarem com rostos tão surpreso como agora.

-Sim, Vitor. Nos tivemos uma pequena discução e houve uma saraivada de feitiços, mas eu não sai machucada. E não me sentia cansada. Quando bati de frente com Alvo e Lily eu também não me senti escotada, quando eu cheguei na sala para descançar foi que a forças das emoções que me assolaram o dia inteiro que me deixaram fraca. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer sem passar mal de verdade era ficar sentada na poltrona até que o nivel de magia voltasse a um nivel mais estavel. – eu dei uma pausa para tomar mais um gole de chá e ver se eles estavam me acompanhando. Eles apenas balançaram a cabeça e eu continue. – Mas quando eu tomeia a poção que o senhor me deu padrinho, eu me senti melhor por poucos minuto depois foi como se eu estivesse passado por este mesmo dia só que umas vinte vezes sequidas sem descanço. – olhei para ele, sem entender o que tinha aconteceido.

-A poção que te dei, utiliza energia do núcleo magico do próprio mágico – meu padrinho olhou para mim e em seu rosto vi que ele esta bravo – afinal pouquissimos e ainda assim só os mais poderosos magos e bruxas, podem usar todas as energias que estão dentro do seu núcleo mágico. Nunca pensei que minha afilhada estava dentro deste pequenissimo e seleto grupo. – ele deu um sorriso aberto.

-Nem eu. – eu disse calmamente com voltando a tomar meu chá. E ver a cara surpresa deles. – Eu simplesmente faço isto, desde que era pequena. – complete.

-Uma bruxa poderosa desde muito jovem, acho que realmente Potter deixou verdadeiros Herois e pessoas que podem sequir seus passos assim como Dumbledore o deixou. – falou Severus de modo pensativo. – Afinal posso disser que Alvo e Lily também não tem dons comuns. – Olhe para meu padrinho sem demostrar expreção mas por dentro estava surpresa o que o meu padrinho sabia sobre Lily e Alvo que eu que estava com eles quase todos os dias nos últimos seis anos não sabia.

-Bom agora tenho que voltar a Hogwarts, estou a quase cinco dias sem tirar pontos dos meus queridos grifindos – ouvi meu padrinho falar com uma voz muito sinica e malvada que faria qualquer grifindo sair correndo. – E tu Anjelita, trate de descançar pois esta afastada da Ordem até o proximo mês. – ele me disse isto e eu quase me levantei da cadeira pois seria ficar quase quinze dias longe da guerra, se Vitor atacasse novamente como iriamos vencer. – Não se preocupe com as batalhas, nem um dos Potter quer uma batalha agora contra Vitor, principalmente contigo brava com eles, eles sabem muito bem que podem ser atigidos por fogo amigo, se ficarem na tu frente depois do que falaram de tua familia naquela reunião. – disse Severus com um sorriso se levantando e indo em direção a lareira.

-Se é assim, acho que posso tirar uns dias de folga – eu disso com um sorriso, pois desde do inicio da guerra eu era a única dos três lideres que nunca tinha tirado um tempo só para mim. – A Severus poderia levar um recado meu para os membros da Ordem. – ele se voltou para mim já com o pó de flú na mão e confirmou com a cabeça. – Diga a eles que teremos outra reunião para tratar dos detalhes da entrada de mais dois Malfoys na Ordem – eu disse olhando para o meu pai e dando um largo sorriso extremamente malvado, e voltando para o padrinho continuei – assim que eu retornar da minha folga, no dia dois de maio. Por favor. – falei educamente mostrando todo o sarcasno da frase anterior, deixando bem claro que não havia nada para ser acertado e sim enfiado guala abaixo do povo da Ordem.

Severus só deu um sorriso e por fim jogou o pó de flú no fogo da lareira e se foi em direção a Hogwarts, deixando eu e meu pai a terminar o chá.

-Tem certeza do que pediu a Severus. Tu deu tempo para ele prepararem as armas. – disse meu pai depois de tomar mais um gole do chá.

-Pois é exatamente o que quero. – disse olhando para ele, ele me olhou com surpresa nos olhos. – quero que eles preparem o melhor que tiverem, vou mostrar quem é Anjelita Malfoy, - disse calmamente. – Afinal até agora eu só mostrei a eles porque tenho o nome de anjo, agora eles vão conhecer o lado Malfoy desde belo anjinho aqui. – eu disse olhando para o meu pai e sorrindo, vi um sorrido também surgir em seu rosto.

Afinal um Malfoy sabe do que outro é capaz, principalmente se é subestinado como eu sempre fui, por estar do lado que é considerado certo pelo Ministério.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Quinze dias se passaram, eu poderia descrevi o que andei fazendo mas somente as mulheres iriam entender, há há há, sim homens, eu fiz compras, gastei muito o dinheiro do meu pai, e um pouco do meu sim eu fiz meu dinheiro reder, investi em imoveis para alugar no mundo trouxa, coloquei em investimentos trouxar, dissem que a dor ensina a gemer e meu pai me ensinou muito sobre como valorizar o dinheiro e como faze-lo render quando me explusou de casa. Assim como fiz dinheiro no mundo bruxo também, vendendo poções para muitos menbros da Ordem. Também passei um tempo na biblioteca da Mansão pesquisando o último feitiço que minha mãe usou, e calsou a morte dela, meu pai já havia me contado como ela havia morrido nas agora eu tinha certeza que aquele feitiço era muito perigo mesmo quando usado no momento certo. Mas eu havia prometido deste muito cedo a só usa-lo com atorização do meu pai e quanto não tivesse mais saida. Pode parecer idiotice mas eu sabeia que existia muito mais do que meu pai me contou e agora eu sabia o que esperar quando usasse este feitiço, pois no meu intino eu já sabia que era o único jeito de dar inicio a derrota definitiva de Vitor, mesmo que para isto eu tivesse que sacrificar a minha propria vida pois jamais deixaria Alvo ou qualquer outra pessoa usar este feitiço.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

No dia dois de maio como programado eu estava novamente sentado sozinha na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld número 12, sim a sede da Ordem novamente era na antiga casa dos Black, mas agora como existia uma Malfoy no meio da Ordem ela estava mais diquina de ser considerada uma casa da nobreza bruxa, estava bonita e arrunada, eu estava olhando em volta e pensando o que meu pai faria assim que colocasse os pés nesta casa, ele conserteza mudaria as reunião da cozinha teria que ter uma conversa com ele sobre isto. (até hoje ele e Alvo brigam sobre as reuniões serem na cozinha e não no escritorio da casa, que foi adotado pro mim, pelo meu pai, por Scorpion e Severus como um lugar só nosso quando queremos falar de assuntos sem sernos perturbados, o que, digasse de passagem, é comum nesta casa).

Todos novamente entraram juntos e desta vez me segurei para não falar nada, pois via na cara de todos que estavam muito bravos, principalmente Alvo e Lily, que me olhavam com um olhar quase raivo, que juro só o via direcionada para Vitor (acho que neste momento eu esta sendo considerada um inimigo muito mais perigoso que o proprio Vitor), quando se sentaram na ponta oposta da mesa.

-Muito bem Anjelita – começou Alvo me olhando muito sério, e como ele ficou lindo assim, por um segundo tive que fazer muito esforço para segurar um sorriso – diz logo o que tu tem para falar sobre a entrado dos outros Malfoys, pois temos muito a tratar além desta tua brincadeira de casinha – ele disse muito irritado e com serto sarcasmo as últimas palavras, que mataram o sorriso que eu estava fazendo um esforço para segurar, me deixando muito magoada e também com raiva.

Acho que meu padrinho percebeu algo, pois colocou sua mão sobre a minha por de baixo da mesa, eu nem tinha percebido até aquele momento que tinha fechado a minha mão em volta da varinha e a outro em punho que deixava os nós dos dedos brancos. Olhei para ele por alguns segundos e pelo olhar vi ele me pedir calma, fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos para me acalmar e quando os abrir, vi no rosto de Alvo, algo que até hoje me dá raiva, ele estava com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Neste momento os olhares de todos estavão voltados para mim, até os do meu padrinho, eles queriam saber o que eu ia fazer.

Eu antes de me levantar recoloquei minha varinha no bolso da calça, e andei em direção ao Alvo calmamente.

-Finalmente o jovem Potter mostra sua verdadeira face – eu disse calmamente com a mesmo voz que meu pai falava quando se reveria ao Harry, vi o rosto de Alvo ficar muito vermelho de raiva e ele se levantar de onde estava – Calma Potter ou quer receber a sua maldição antes da hora, pois não pense que o me disse vai ficar em pune. – eu falei calmamente, eu passei um olhar pelo pessoal que estava na mesa e vi muitos me olharem apavorados, somente meu padrinho possuia um pseudo-sorriso.

-O QUE DISSE MALFOY? – gritou Alvo. Eu masagiei meus ovidos fingido que tinham doido por causa do grito.

-O que tu ouviu ou já ficou surdo, bom pelo menos acho que eu fiquei um pouco mais surda. – eu disse ainda calmamente – Mas não estamos aqui para brigar, pelo menos acho que não, - dei um lindo sorriso, que jamais alguém naquela cozinha além do meu padrinho já tinha visto. Eu realmente estava pronta para matar um, naquele momento, – só nos reuni aqui, já que foi impossivel falar da última vez, que a cerimonia de iniciação será realizada de modo tradicional, e eu serei a oficiante desta cerimonia e Severus será meu ajudante o segundo celebrante, sendo assim – deixei o resto no ar por alguns minutos, pois queira ver a reação de cada um ali presente. Todos com exeção é claro do meu padrinho ficaram palidos.

E por um minuto eu me lembrei da conversa que tive com meu pai quatro dias antes desta reunião.

**_Flashback_**

_Como é bom ter um tempo só para gente sem Ordem ou Vitor para encomodar – eu pensava deita na minha cama olhando para o teto do quarto. Quanto ouvi alguém bater na porta do meu quarto._

_-Posso entrar minha filha? – perguntou meu pai enquanto abria a porta do quarto._

_-Claro que sim pai. – respondi me sentando na cama e me recostando na cabeceira. – Aconteceu algo?_

_-Na verdade sim, Anjelita – ele me falou sentando na minha frente na cama. Eu o olhei preocupada. – Calma, eu só quero falar contigo sobre a cerimonia de entrada na Ordem. – eu dei um suspiro, ficando mais tranquila._

_-Então meu padrinho já falou com vocês sobre esta cerinomia. – eu dei um soriso maldoso, pois sabia que meu pai nunca irai gostar dela, pois em parte lembrava a entrada dele nos Comensai da Morte._

_-Sim, ele falou. – sou voz saiu levemente contrariado – E é sobre isto que eu queria te falar, ou melhor pedir uma coisa. – olhei para ele levemente desconfiado, pois ele já mais me pedia uma coisa que eu realmente gostasse de fazer._

_-E o que seria pai? – deixei minha voz transparecer minha desconfianção._

_-Não precisa ficar desconfiada minha filha. – ele disse com um sorriso aberto sem nem um pingo de sargasno ou maldoso, o que me deixou bem surpresa. – Eu quero lhe pedir que presidice a cerinomia._

_-QUE? – agora sim eu estava mais que surpresa, estava chocada, nunca em minha vida eu pensei em ouvir isto de Draco Malfoy, quem era aquele na minha frente, meu pai nunca me pediria aquilo sabem como era realizada a cerinomia._

_Meu pai apenas me olhou com o mesmo sorriso no rosto sem nem alterar um minimo o belo sorriso._

_-Eu sei que estou te pedim algo que jamais pediria em estado normal, mas acho que será o melhor jeito de calar a boca de todas a Ordem, principalmente depois do que Severus me mostrou a última reunião, e como eles ficaram depois que tu deu a maravilhoza noticia que eu e teu irmão vamos fazer parte da Ordem. – dele disse com calma, mas conforme ele ia dissendo vi que seu sorriso ia ficando cada fez mais maldoso e sarcastico. – E queria também que Severus fosse seu ajudante. _

_-Mas pai, - eu disse sem entender a onde ele realmente queria chegar, aquele sorriso maldoso e sarcastico ainda estava lá, mas eu não entendi o que ele queria disser com tudo aquilo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu não entendia o que ele queria disser com suas palavra e ações. – Com isto vocês dois teram que realizar a cerimonia com ostras duas pessoas, e elas serão responsaveis por colocar vocês dois apar das regras, se escolherem pessoas erradas tudo pode ir por agua abaixo, muita gente ainda odia os Malfoys, e não é diferente na Ordem. – eu disse um pouco preocupada._

_-Não se preocupe querida, seu padrinho já nos colocou a par de tudo, já sabemos as regras e o que podemos fazer ou não. – ele disse calmamente. – Na verdade acho que isto será mais um teste para ambos os lados. – ele disse desviando os olhos para o teto como se tivesse pensando alto._

_-Uma demostração de confiança, - eu disse em voz baixa, finalmente entendendo o que ele queria, ele me confirmou com a cabeça. – de que os Malfoys confiariam ser orientados por outras pessoas se não seus prorpios portecidos, e também que a Ordem aceitaria novos membros dando a eles um pequeno voto de confiança. Mas não é só isto né pai? – e vi os olhos dele brilharem, sim ele estava armando e eu iria adorar ajuda-lo com esta armação._

_-Tu quer também dar uma bela lição neles né, - vi ele suprimir um riso mais aberto, – avisa-los para não se meter mais com os nossos, certo? – seu sorriso se alargou mais e ele quase já não o escondia mais – Só pesso que tome cuidado e não cause tantos atritos de uma única vez. – eu disse segurando um largo sorriso. – Então me diga com quem tu e meu irmão querem fazer o juramento, pois tenho uma mitida impressão que vocês dois já escolheram as pessoas._

_-Nós escolhemos ... – eu não acreditei quando ouvi os noems e acho que o meu pai teve que repetir uma boas vezes até eu finalemente acreditar e aceitar a verdade, mas por enquanto ou manter segredo, pois acho que muito não vão acreditar assim como ewu naquele momento._

_**Final Flashback**_

Quando voltei a realidade, o que não deve ter demorado mais do que alguns segundos, percebi que apenas meu padrinho tinha percebido que eu fiquei perdida em pensamentos, todos os outros ainda estavão digerindo a informação que seria eu a presidir a cerimonia com Severus ao meu lado, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito, e não fazendo o juramento com meu pai.

-Como eu ia dizendo, – eu disse deixando meu sorriso se alargar mais ainda, o que deixou todos mais palidos ainda – sendo assim, é preciso de mais duas pessoas para a realização da cerimonia de entrada na Ordem, eu queria saber se alguém esta disposto ajudar meu pai e meu irmão neste dificil começo. – eu disse segurando uma gragalhada, eu estava mesmo sento uma bela atriz. Pois as caras eram praticamente de se ter um ataque de riso, todos com exeção de Severus estavão literalmente apavorados.

Acho que peguei pessado desta fez – pensei comigo mesma e olhei para meu padrinho e ele discretamente me negou com a cabeça, por um momento achei que ele estivesse elendo meu pensamentos, mas precebi que não, acho que ele simplesmente ele me conhece muito bem.

-Bom acho que não teremos ninguém, – eu disse fazendo minha voz ganhar um ar debochado e falsamente triste – então eu vou escolher as duas pessoas – vi Lily se levantar em camera lenta e sua cabeça se virar para mim que estava entre ela e Alvo, este também esgtava virado para mim e parecia que ia me matar a qualquer momento – e eu escolho os os dois outros lideres da Ordem, Alvo para estar com ele na cerimonia e Lily para o meu irmão. – eu disse sorrindo calmamente colocando a mão nos ombros de ambos e os forçando a se sentar novamente.

-Ela ... Ela... – foi só o que ouvi a Lily disser em uma voz muito baixa e chorosa, enquanto o olhar dela vagava entre mim, Severus, e em seus olhos eu constatei apenas terror, coisa que eu nunca vi desde o inicio desta guerra, e por último parando em Alvo, como se pedisse ajuda ao irmão para se livrar disso.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISTO, OS DOIS QUE ACEITAM O JURAMENTE SEMPRE FORAM ESCOLIDOS POR VOTAÇÃO E NÃO SERA TU QUE VAI MUDAR ISTO AGORA. – Alvo deu um tapa na minha mão se levantando novamente, de novametne eu maçaguei o meu ouvido, mas desta vez eu acho que realmente ficque surda pois ele gritou olhando para mim e com a boca quase dentro do meu ouvido.

-Na verdade Alvo, ela não só pode por seu direito de lirer escolher quem presta juramente com quem, como ela É a oficiante da cerimonia o que dá a ela dublo direito de escolha, e como vocês dois – disse Severus apontando para os Alvo e Lily com a mão direita, – como lideres tem a obrigação de aceitar, por que são lideres e não podem desrespeitar a oficiante de uma cerimonia de juramento, como também não podem ir contra outro lider. – ele terminou levemente irritado como se tive falando com seus alunos de Hogwarts.

-Mas ela esta desrespeitando a gente, fazendo todos aqui aceitar o pai e o irmão dela nesta mesa sendo que não sabemos se eles seram digmos disso. – disse Lily em voz baixa e levemente termida de medo, olhando para Severus.

-E vocês não fizeram a mesma coisa – respondeu Severus com a voz totalmente irritada – quando apenas informaram as pessoas que entrariam na Ordem e onde elas se sentariam nesta bendita mesa. – ele terminou fazendo um gesto e mostranto todos que estavam ao redor da mesa.

Novamente um pessado silêncio reinou na cozinha e eu olhei para meu padrinho, em meu olhos eu mantinha uma pergunta muda, se tudo aquilo tinha ternimado. E ele me respondia que teria cido muito facil se tudo tivesse termina do tão facilmente assim.

Alvo havia abaixado a cabeça, como que se resiquinando a tudo, Lily ainda o olhava procurando uma saida, e todos só olhavam entre nos três, eu sabia o que se passava na cabeça deles, e não precisa ler suas mentes para isto estava escrito em seus rosto, mas uma vez a liderança brigava entre si, o que era comum já que tinhamos ideias muito divergentes, mas pela primeira vez a Ordem corria o verdadeiro risco de nunca mais nos acertamos o que sei pessimo para todos. Todos sabia que alguém teria que seder para chegarmos a um decisão sem maiores problemas, e desta vez sem exeção todos sabiam que eu não iria ceder como sempre fazia, restava saber se Alvo e Lily deixariam de ser tão ogurlhosos e aceitariam o que eu estava dissendo e fazendo. E algo me dissia que logo teriamos a resposta. Foi quando eu ouvi um longo suspiro vindo de Alvo.

-Tu ganhastes Anjelita. – ele disse com um voz cansada ainda olhando para baixo.

-Mas Alvo... ela – Lily ainda tentava argumentar.

-Não Lily – ele apenas segurou a mão dela e a puxou para baixo, pois ela começava a tentar se levantar e eu gentilmente a empurava para baixo, pois minha mão ainda estava em seu ombro – nós estaremos lá – ele disse levantando a cabeça e se levantando também, e eu olhei em seus olhos vi tanta raiva que tirei minha mão do ombro de Lily e me afastei um pouco – mas já deixo avisado que se Draco ou Scorpion Malfoy derem um só – ele disse levantando a mão e mostrando o número um com o dedo – eu disse um só, ouvi bem Anjelita, um só escoregão mas regras eles serão imediatamente explusos ouviu bem. – ele disse chegando bem perto de mim, depois se virou para os outros – esta reunião esta encerrado, assim como este assunto só o trataremos novamente no dia 13 de Agosto, dia em que novos membros se juntaram a nós. – depois se virou para mim novamente e falou tão baixo que quase tive dificuldades de entender o que ele falava – Espero que tenha gostado do que fez. – depois de disser isto ele simplesmente saiu da cozinha, e bateu a porta ao passar por ela.

Como que por ligados por fios os outros se levantaram e em silencio sairam atraz de Alvo, restando na cozinha apenas eu e Severus. Eu ainda encara a porta por onde Alvo e outros haviam saido quando ouvi a voz de Severus.

-Foi mais facil do que eu esperava. – ele disse cruxando os braçso sobre o peito e fechando os olhos – Se bem que esta disputa por poder mostrou quem sairia perdendo. Acho que finalmente os filhotes de Potter se tornaram um pouco inteligentes.

-Como assim, padrinho? – eu perguntei sem entender, caminhando até o meu lugar e me sentando ao lado dele.

-Eles sabiam que tinham muito mais a perder batendo de frente contigo, do que aceitando o que tu queria. – ele disse me olhando calmamente. – Bom pelo menos Alvo tem juiso para ver isto.

-Ainda não entendi. – disse com uma voz calma e controlada, sabia muito bem que meu padrinho não gostava muito de esplicar as coisas, mas não estava pegando o que ele queria me disser.

-Bom podemos disser que Alvo percebeu que durante todo este tempo te fez engolir muito sapos, por assim disser – ele falou encondendo o riso, mas eu entendi que ele falava dos membros que eles haviam colocado lá sem eu aceitar e até me forçaram a fazer juramento com alguns deles – E que agora tu estava apenas devolvendo, claro do jeito Malfoy, o que eles fiseram – sim eu estava sendo um pouco mais cruel do que eles foram, mas estava dando o mesmo tratamento que els me deram no passado – Por isto ele desistiu de brigar, pois sabia que no final poderia tu até poderia sair da Ordem se este impasse continuasse.

-Acho que eu não iria tão longe. – eu disse abaixando a minha cabeça.

-Não minta para mim. – ele disse levantando meu rosto me forçando a olhar para ele – nos dois sabemos que no fundo tu seria capaz de tanto ameaçar como fazer no momento em que eles batencem de frente com tudo. – sim eu sabia que bem lá no fundo eu faria, mesmo que correse o dobro de riscos, eu ameaçaria e por fim faria se a Ordem continuasse se negando a aceitar meu pai e meu irmão. Ele soltou me rosto e voltou seu olhar para o teto. – E para não perder quem particamente garante a vitória para a Ordem ele achou melhor ceder ao que tu queria sem maiores problemas. E posso admitir ele deu um passo muito sonserino desta fez, pois pensou em salvar a própria pele em vez de ser um Herói como os tolos grifindos. – ao falar isto um pequeno sorriso se desenho no seu rosto.

-Acho que o Alvo não gostaria deste elogio, não padrinho. – eu disse também sorrindo.

-E quem disse que foi um elogio. – ele disse e nos dois começamos a gargalhar. Pois sabiamos que não havia mais ninguém na casa, nós dois estavamso sozinhos. E passamos um bom tempo assim apenas rindo e conversando sobre como seriam as futuras brigas entre os Potter e os Malfoys, mal sabiamos nós que elas seriam ainda mais memoraveis do que a primeira, protagonisada a poucos minutos por mim e Alvo, afinal seriam protagonisados por um Malfoy senior, meu pai, e Alvo.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Bom pessoa vou ter que parar por aqui, pois a briga acabou e meu irmão acabou de bater na porta vinto me chamar para a reunião recomeçar, eu ia contar tudo, mas como aconteceu muitas coisa na cerimonia de entrada e para não deixar de lhes dar algum informação, vou deixar para contar na proximas que eles começarem a brigar, o que não vai demorar muito conhecendo as dois, pois eu demoraria muito tempo contando todos os detalhes e logo eles estariam aqui em cima preticamente me arrastando lá para baixo. E descobrir que eu estou escrevendo estes pergaminhos. Pois isto seria o fim desta história e ninguém mais saberia o que estamos passando aqui. E vocês meus caros leitores teriam que ter suas memorias destes fatos apagadas, pois o Ministério não quer que ninguém saiba da verdade. E eu pergunto, isto é alguma novidade?

Espero que Merlin abençõe você, e se tudo der certo volto a contar a cerimonia assim que a briga lá em baixo ficar ensuportavel.


	8. Os Malfoys entram na Ordem Parte 2

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Deço que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

Encarem as frase que tem AM, como se fossem espaços entre os paragrafos, como não consequi deixar espaços em branco tive que colocar algo para separa-los. E o que escoli foi o anagrama da Anjelita Malfoy, AM.

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Os Malfoys entram na Ordem Parte 2**

Acho que isto já ficou meio repetitivo, mas fazer o que quando se tem duas pessoas que só sabem brigar, ou melhor discutem o tempo inteiro, o melhor que temos que fazer é sairmos de fininho, e deixar que estas pessoas vejam que estão fazendo bobagem.

Mas acho que vou ter mesmo de encontrar outra forma de começar os meus relatos pois até para mim esta começo já esta ficando repetitivo, imagina para quem esta lendo este relato imporvisado de uma pessoa que nem sabe se espresar direito e nem é capaz de contar a verdade a quem realmente ama. Agora passamos ao relato de hoje, a cerimonia de estrada na Ordem de meu pai e meu irmão.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Era três hora da tarde de 12 de agosto e eu estava muito nervosa, o ritual de estrada na Ordem era muito complexo e eu não me sentia preparada para isto, mesmo depois de telo visto e participado dele exaustivamente, seja como ajudante ou aceitando o juramento de outro membro, mas hoje seria a primeria vez que eu iria realizado totalmente como oficiente. Eu estava no meu quarto terminando de me arrumar, para muitas pessoas diriam que este ritual tinha algo de muito especial, ou as pessoas que participavem dele tomavam alguma poção proibida, mas não, nem uma roupa especial era usada. Claro que o ritual, era chamado assim apenas para dar mais enfase, pois isto poderia ser realisado até no meio de uma rua cheia de trouxa que eles nem perceberia quem estavamos fazendo magia.

-Tu estas muito bonita Anjelita – disse meu padrinho entrando no meu quarto. Eu estava com um lindo vestido em um tom de verde escuro, bastante rodado. Na parte da frente não havia um único detalhe no vestido por isto eu o tinha colocado o broche em forma de fenix dourada na altura do busto do lado esquerdo, como mandava a tradição dos simbolismos envolvidos, este pequeno jesto mostrava minha lealdade a Fênix e consequentemente a Ordem, nas costas ele tinha um lindo desenho em renda de um tons mais claro de verde, que mostrava uma cobra com os olhos cor de prata. Meus cabelos estava presos no alto o que deixava ainda mais a mostra o desenho.

-Muito obrigada pelo elogio padrinho. – eu disse me virado para ele pois estava olhando para ele pelo espelho. – Já está na hora de irmos?

-Não precisa ficar muito nervosa, eu já preparei tudo, e o lugar que tu escolheu vai aparecer meia hora antes para todos no perganinho que entreguei a todos na reunião de ontem pela manhã. – ele disse se sentando na poltrona proxima a minha cama.

-E como foi a reunião, pois tenho uma ideia de que eles não gostaram de saber que eu mudei o local do ritual. – eu disse me sentando na cama, para tentar me acalmar um pouco, mas minhas mãos não parava um único minuto, claro sinal de que eu estava muito nervosa.

-Realmente eles não gostaram muito, se sentiriam mais confortaveis se fosse no local de sempre, mas acho que quando chegaram lá se sentiram melhor. – ele disse pegando minhas mãos e tentando me acalmar um pouco. – Anjelita se tu não se acha pronta para isto eu posso assumir esta ritual no seu lugar, já o realizei um fez e sei que exige muito tanto fisica, magica e principalmente metalmente do mago que o comanda. – ele me disse serio olhando nos meus olhos.

-Não Severus eu quero fazer isto, sei o quanto isto vai exiguir de mim, e por isto estou levando minha varinha original, mas estou mais preocupada em cometer algum erro, mesmo sendo muito simples são muitos significados e eu posso errar algo. – eu olhei para ele nervosa e tenho certeza que meus olhos mostravam medo, pois em seu rosto vi uma espresão de surpresa.

-Não se preocupa tu estudou o ritual a exaustão e foi a pessoa que mais participou dele, acho que nisto temos que agradecer aos Potter, - ele disse me pusando pelas mãos e me dando um abraço. – Tu vai se sair bem ainda por cima eu vou estar lá. Agora vamos comer algo, pois fiquei sabendo que a Senhorita nem sequer almoçou. – ele disse já se levantando e chamando um elfo para nos trazer algo para comer. Tenho certeza que foi meu pai que o chamou aqui, depois que não me viu na mesa nem do café-da-manha nem no almoço.

-Eu não vou consequir comer nada, não passa nem água pela minha garganta de tão nervosa que estou. – eu disse me lavantando e sequindo em direção a mesa que estava no centro do meu quarto onde Severus já esta sentando com uma bela Bandeja de café da tarde. Tenho que recolhecer os elfos foram rapidos desta vez.

-Então acho que terei que te dar o teu presente de aniversario mais cedo que eu imaginava.- ele disse tirando de dentro das veste um pacote e me entregando.

Eu estava surpresa, com esta preocupação com o ritual e a entrada do meu pai e do meu irmão na Ordem esqueci que amanha era meu aniversario, olhei para ele e pequei o embrulho meio parasada, por ter esquecido.

-Obrigada, pelo presente antecipado. – foi tudo que consegui disser. Já abrindo o presente e sem olha-lo.

-Achei mesmo que tu iria esquecer que ficava mais velha amanhã e como o ritual acontecerá de madruga será dificil lhe entregar depois. Espero que goste e que lhe seja muito util depois de tanta procurar. – ele disse se servindo de uma xicara de chá.

Eu abri calmamente o embrulho e o que encontrei quase me fez chorar. Era o livro que eu tinha procura por quase quatro meses, desde que comecei a pesquesar o feitiço que tinha tirado a vida de minha mãe.

-Muito obrigada padrinho, mas como o senhor sabia que eu estava procurando isto? – eu preguntei também me servindo de uma xicara de chá.

-Sua avó me contou a algum tempo átraz quando vim vela que tu estava a procurando tudo que poderia encontrar sobre este feitiço, e que poderia ser muito util contra Vitor. Eu sinceramente acho que este feitiço é muito arriscado principalmente enquanto tu esconderes o que sente do jovem Potter, mas não custa nada te dar todas as informações para te deixar mais protegida caso resolva realmente usar isto. – ele me disse muito sério.

-Eu sei meu pai me disse uma vez o que aconteceu com ela e que esta cicatriz era a prova do feitiço mal sucedido. – eu falei olhando para o meu braço e passando a mão sobre a fina cicatriz que agora estava escondida sobre a manga do vestido.

-Seu pai não poderia estar mais enganado, mesmo que o feitiço tenha dado errado, o que eu sinseramente duvido pois tua mãe amava muito teu pai. – eu rapidamente levantei os olhos e olhei para ele, e bem ali vi, ele tinha conhecido os dois, mas também sabia que ele não iria me contar, pelo menos não naquele momento. – Esta feitiço jamais deixou ou deixará marcas fisicas em quem o conjura ou estava no mesmo local onde ele foi conjurado. Esta sua cicatriz foi feita por um pedaço do espelho que se quebrou no momento que a tu mãe conjurou o feitiço. O motivo dela ter morrido é que me intriga, pois este feitiço não mata, mesmo sendo feito totalmente errado. Mas talvez tu consiga mais raspostas do que eu, neste livro que esta na sua frente. – ele disse voltando a comer uma fatia de bolo.

Eu fique em silêncio por muito tempo apenas pensando em tudo que ele havia me dito, e vi que ele tinha ração em alguns pontos, mas agora eu tinha mais coisa sobre o que pesquisar e descobrir onde meu pai achou aquela explicação, ou se ele sabia a verdade porque mentiu para mim.

-Desculpa interromper sua pensamentos Anjelita mais já esta quase na hora de irmos. – ele disse com um pseudo sorriso sarcastico no rosto.

Foi neste momento que eu vi que esta comendo e conversando sem me preocupar com o que aconteceria logo mais a noite, era isto que ele queria e havia consequido me enterter e pensar em outra coisa. Eu olhei para ele com serta raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo agradeciada pois agora me sentia muito melhor do que antes. Desviei os meus olhos para o relógio e vi que já era quase oito horas da noite eu passei mais de cinco hora totalmente imersa em pensamentos, e tenho quase certeza de que ele ficou ali o tempo todo me olhando e cuidando de mim, já que meu pai não poderia estar ali comigo, depois do meio-dia. Como manda a tradição e o simbolismo do ritual, ninguém a não ser quem ajudaria no ritual poderia ter contato com o oficiante durante as doze horas que antecederiam o ritual, representando o momento em que a fenix esta pronta para morrer e renascer.

-É esta na hora. – eu disse me levantando e pegando a minha capa que estava em cima da cama, ela diferente da minha roupa era preta sem nem um detalhe ou enfeite, que para o ritual significava o que iriamos enfrentar dali pra frente, tempos dificeis e escuros. Pequei também minhas varinhas que estava colocadas ao lado da capa, e coloquei a original do lado direito do vestido, pois não iria precisar saca-la, já a que atualmente utilizava, ficou em minha mão.

Depois me virei para Severus e executamos os anti-festiços para que assim consequisemos aparatar, para os portões de Hogwarts.

-É eles vão gostar de fazer o ritual aqui ao inves de ser nos jardins de Godric's Hollow. Meu pai jamais ia se sentir bem lá. – falei me lembrando que eu mesma não ficava avontade nos jardins ao redor daquela casa, parece que sempre algo de ruim ia acontecer quando eu colocava os pés lá.

-Eu tenho a mesma impresão. – foi apenas isto que meu padrinho disse enquanto abria os potões e entravamos nos terrenos da escola.

Fomos caminhando até a beirada do lado, onde um pequeno barco nos esperava.

-Me lembre um dia deste de agradecer aos Tritões por nos deixar fazer isto encima do lago. – eu disse quando já nos aproximavamos da plataforma que estava colocada no centro do lago, onde era possivel ver toda a escola. – É o lugar prefeito, daqui podemos ter a escola interira como testemunha, além do próprio criador da Ordem e seu maior disibulo. – neste momento eu comecei a rir.

-Qual o motivo deste riso? – Severus me perguntou enquanto me ajudava a sair do barco e subir na plataforma.

-Estou apenas pensando que apartir de agora Alvo e Lilian vão querem fazer o Ritual sempre aqui. – eu falei e vi que meu padrinho não entendeu a colocação. – Pois Dumbledore e Harry estão bem ali ao lado, - apontei para o nosso lado direito – a escola esta a nossa frente. É o lugar perfeito para um ritual tão cheio de significados. E também os rituais voltam ao lugar onde originalmente aconteciam e no lugar onde ela nasceu ou estou errada? – perguntei com um sorriso sarcastico no rosto.

-Bom tu planejaste tudo com perfeição, só espero que eles não queiram fazer isto sempre sobre o lago, deu muito trabalho convencer os Tritões. – ele disse com ares de cansaço na voz.

-Não se preocupe, cada oficiante pode colocar um elemento com que mais se identifica no momento da iniciação, eu coloquei a água. Por isto queria que fosse em cima do lago. – lhe disse enquanto conjurava um altar de pedra bem em frente ao castelo. E colocava sobre ele minha varinha.

-Só não entendi porque colocar a água como seu elemento? – ele me perguntou enquanto espandia a plataforma para acomodar todos os membros da Ordem que chegariam em algumas horas.

-Eu poderia dar varias desculpas – eu disse colocando sobre o altar uma toalha branca com uma grande feniz desenha que simbolizava a própria fênix, do lado direito uma vela azul, que na simbologia significava a lealdade e a fidelidade dos membros da Ordem, ela seria acesa no inicio do ritual e ficaria acessa até se consumir totalmente para mostra o caminho da lealdade aos novos membros, coloquei do lado esquerdo um incensário com um incenso de alfazema, que representava ajuda aos novos membros pelos que os ajudariam no juramento. – Que escoli a água porque ainda não foi usada, eu por que é um lugar diferente. – neste momento parei e me virei ficando assim de frente para ele que estava me olhando. – A água é o elemento que traz a vida, nascemos na água, é nela que somos gerados e passamos nove meses de nossas vidas, que elemento melhor para começar uma nova vida se não cercado de água, como quando nascemos. – eu terminei de falar e mostrei o lago a nossa volta.

-Meu pai já esteve do lado errado da guerra uma fez. – eu baixei a cabeça, sabia que tanto meu pai quanto meu padrinho não gostavam de falar daquela época – Por isto, quero que isto represente um renascimento para ele, e o que é melhor para representar isto que o lago, o local onde passamos de barco em nosso primeiro ano para entramos na escola – dizendo isto eu me virei de volta para o altar e coloquei em cima dele a Fênix-chave-de-portal e a moeda para saber quando acontecerá a reunião da Ordem que seria dada a eles, e logo depois levantei meus olhos para a escola – ela esta lá nos olhando como no primeiro dia, é como dar uma nova chance para todo mundo – deu um logo suspiro e olhei para onde estava o tumulo de Dumbledore – Acho que de segundas chances o senhor entende melhor do que eu, né?

Severus acompanhou meu olhar e pareceu que finalmente entendeu tudo o que eu queria disser, quando coloquei a água como meu próprio símbolo, neste ritual.

Novamente me virei para o altar e retirei de dentro da minha capa um saquinho com varias pedras de todos os tamanhos, retirei de dentro do saquinho três quartzos rosa que no simbolismo o amor incondicional, e a harmonia dos sentimentos dos novos membros, eu os arrumei em forma de triângulo invertido, coloquei a mão novamente dentro do saquinho e retirei de lá três sodalitas, que representariam no simboliza a busca pela verdade, a harmonia entre o grupo sem ter brigas ou disputas de poder, eus os arrumei também em forma de triângulo, novamente retirei do saquinho uma grande ametista que no simbolismo representava a transmitação, a mudança que todos enfrentavam quando entravam na Ordem, esta pedra foi colocada no meio dos dois triângulos e finalmente retirei do saquinho seis pedras de quartzo transparente, que simbolizava a proteção que os membros da Ordem proporcionão um ao outro, e as coloquei entre as pontas dos triângulos.

Nestas conversas e preparações quase duas horas haviam se passado e ainda faltava mais duas.

-Vamos esperar eles aqui, certo Padrinho? – eu disse tirando minha capa, sentando na beirada da plataforma e colocando meus pés na água, que me fizeram relaxar inediatamente.

-A minha ideia em trazer tu cedo para cá, era depois de tudo arumando te levar ao Salão Principal, onde Minerva insistiu em fazer uma festa de aniversario para ti. Claro que tudo deveria ser surpresa, mas uma olhada poderia te fazer bem. – ele disse me olhando – Mas pelo jeito tu já encontrou outro jeito de te acalmar. – ele disse conjurando uma cadeira e sentando ao meu lado.

-A água sempre teve este efeito sobre mim, ela sempre me acalmou e por incrivel que possa parecer por muitas vezes eu tenho a mitida impreção de que ela me protege. – eu disse me jogando para traz, deixando que minhas costas encostassem na plataforma.

-Tua mãe fez um ótimo trabalho com aquele feitiço. – eu voltei a sentar rapidamente na plataforma e me virei para ele, era a segunda vez só hoje que ele falava da minha mãe, o que era estremamente raro.

-O que tu queres ...

-Acho que tu vais achar aquele livro muito mais interessante do que eu realmente imaginei inicialmente. – ele não me deixou ternimar de falar. Pois me respondeu e saiu subindo no barco pelo que viemos.

Eu sabia que não adiantaria ir atraz dele, ele certamente não me responderia o que eu queria saber, e ficaria longe de mim até o inicio do ritual. O maximo que eu poderia fazer agora era descançar e não pensar em nada, em pouco tempo teria algo de maior importancia para me preocupar.

E ali deitada tentando não pensar em nada eu fiquei até ouvir o barulho de bracos sobre a água, e sabia que já eram quase meia-noite, me levantei, pequei minha capa e a vesti novamente assim como meus sapatos que tinha tirado quando coloquei os pés na água. E esperei por eles, esta espera não durou muito, e eu pude ver Alvo e Lilian no primeiro barco que se aproximou da plataforma e eu vi em seus rosto que eles não acreditaram que eu havia escolido aquele lugar para meu pai e meu irmão entrarem na Ordem.

Quando Alvo e Lilian subiram na plataforma vi que eles estavam com a mesma capa que eu, como parte do ritual e assim como o meu pai e irmão eles tinham que usar uma capa preta por cima da roupa para representar o que estavamos enfrentando dali pra frente. Logo atraz vinhão meu pai e irmão acompanhados de Severus, meu pai tinha um sorriso no rosto e eu pude ver que ele gostou muito do que eu tinha feito, meu irmão parecia predido em lembranças, acho que se lembra da travecia nos barco no seu primeiro ano. Logo atraz vinham os outros membros da Ordem que partinharam as duas ultimas reuniões em que amunciei os novos membros e mais alguns que só estavam ali para ver se era mesmo verdade que mais Malfoys fariam parte da Ordem.

-Então é aqui ... – Alvo começou a falar enquanto caminhava até mim que havia me aproximado do altar, eu apenas virei a cabeça para olha-lo.

-Sabe muito bem que não deve falar com a oficiante da cerimonia Alvo. – disse Severus colocando a mão no ombro de Alvo e o puxando devolta ao lugar dele junto com os outros na beirada da plataforma oposta do altar.

Severus após colocar Alvo no seu lugar passou por todos e se colocou entre mim e o restante da Ordem eu me virei para o altar, acenti o incenso e a vela, fechei meus olhos e me consentrei em desperder a energia magica necessaria para cercar o lugar onde estavamos com um escudo protetor, quando senti que esta proteção estava completa abri os olhos e deparei com uma cupula dourado protegento toda a plataforma, esta cupula transmitia um luz calida e dourada que não se pecisaria de mais nem um tipo de luz para que o ritual fosse assistido por todos ali presente.

Quando me virei para os outros constatei o que já havia percebido nunca nem um oficiante tinha feito um escudo protetor como aquele, nem mesmo Dumbledore pelo que constatei nos olhos de Minerva e Severus, este último me perguntava pelo olhar como eu havia feito aquilo, mas o ignorei sua pergunta, olhei para cima para a lua nova constatando que já era meia-noite e dei inicio ao ritual.

-Membros da Ordem estamos aqui reunidos para receber dois novos membros entre nós. – eu disse sem olhar diretamente para ninguém apenas me consentrando no que estava fazendo e no que tinha que fazer.

-Temos muitos simbolismos esta noite e novamente a Fênix esta preste a morrer e renascer em nossos novos membros, peço que eles sejam trazidos até aqui. – eu disse olhando para Severus que logos se dirigui a uma das laterais da plataforma e voltou trazendo meu irmão até perto do altar.

-Quem apresenta este novo Membro a nossa oficiante? – perguntou Severus com uma voz seria, olhando diretamente para Lilian.

Por um mireso segunto tive um pouco de pena dela pois ela parecia estar apavorada com tudo que esta sendo obrigada a fazer e por um momento achei que ela não iria suportar e sairia correndo, mas vi Alvo segurar sua mão com força e lhe dar um leve empuram, então o medo que via nos olhos de Lilian simplesmente disapareceu e ela caminhou calmamente até onde Severus estava e pegou a mão direita de Scorpion com a sua esquerda e a levantou a altura dos meus olhos, este ato simbolizava que ela aceitava guialo em seus novos caminhos dali em diante.

-Eu, Lilian Luna Potter apresento como novo membro da Ordem da Fênix Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. – ela disse séria, por um minuto achei que quem estava falando era meu padrinho, de tanta seriedade que ela consequiu colocar na voz – E me ofereço para guia-lo este novo começo – neste momento seu voz parecia resiquinada.

Meu padrinho apenas me encarou por alguns minutos e depois como mandava a continuidade do ritual abaixou o capuz que tapava a cabeça de Scorpion, mostrando a todos quem era ele. Meu irmão olhou para mim e eu pude ver o brilho em seus olhos ele estava adorando o que estava fazendo a pequena Potter como ele a chama até hoje (ela odeia ser chamada assim,por isto ele faz).

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy aceita ser orientado e guiado por Lilian Luna Potter em seu novo caminho dentro da Ordem da Fênix? – eu perguntei apenas porque o ritual assim o mandava sabia muito bem que ele já sabia o que tinha que saber e não precisava de nem um guia.

-Sim eu aceito. – ele respondeu olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Lilian e segurou a mão dela com mais força, fechando assim a primeira parte do ritual que o envolvia.

Agora viria meu pai, e o problema esta justamente ai, eu sentia que os Potter iriam aprontara algo e se não foi com meu irmão seria com meu pai. Eu teria que tomar muito cuidado com este ritual a partir de agora. Procurei Severus com os olhos e lhe avisei do que estava sentido e pelo que vi em seus olhos ele sentia a mesma coisa.

_Acho que pela primeira vez este ritual vai ficar um pouco interessante_. – pensei comigo mesma.

-Traga o próximo Novo Membro. – eu com uma voz sem qualquer emoção como me era esperado. Severus novamente se retirou para uma das laterais e voltou trazendo meu pai até perto do altar.

-Quem apresenta este novo Membro a nossa oficiante? – perguntou Severus novamente com a mesma voz seria de antes, olhando diretamente para Alvo desta fez.

Alvo semplesmente olhou para Severus e para meu pai depois virou os olhos para mim e deu um sorriso, neste momento senti que ele iria realmente aprontar, mas ele não era o único com cartas na manga.

_Pode vir Alvo, acho que tu não vai gostar de tentar bater de frente comigo, principalmente usando a minha familia para isto. _– eu pensei sorrindo mentalmente comigo mesma.

-Quem apresenta este novo Membro? – eu reteti a pergunta Severus com uma voz seria, e sustentei o olhar de Alvo enquanto falava.

-Este novo membro não precisa ser apresentado, nem mesmo guiado, pois ele já conhece muito bem os caminhos tortuozos desta Ordem. – Alvo disse enquanto deva um passo a frente e me encarava com um largo sorriso. – Assim como já se enveredou por caminhos antes muito obcuros e sem escrupulos, para agora querer nossa proteção e como vamos confiar nele para que aceitemos sua proteção. – ele falou e retornou a seu lugar. Alvo estava no seu direito de quem iria guiar o novo membro de duvidar dele e por isto não aceita-lo, mas eu como oficiante já sabia como lidar com isto quando a hora chegasse.

-Como oficiante deste ritual – eu comecei olhando para Alvo, e por um minuto vi que ele estava confiante de que não poderia obriga-lo a nada, mas ele nunca esteve mais errado que agora. – e principalmente uma das sucessoras de Harry Potter e principalmente Alvo Dumbledore fundador desta Ordem, - eu disse e me encaminhei para onde Alvo estava e pequei sua mão esquerda – eu digo que todos, TODOS merecem uma segunda chance. – eu disse levando Alvo para onde meu pai estava, e pude ver nos olhos de Alvo que ele não estava acreditando no que eu estava fazendo, pois esta parte do ritual só foi feito uma vez, e pelo próprio Dumbledore, eu estava praticamente repetindo as mesma palavras que ele disse quando Severus prestou seu juramento – Nosso antigo fundador sempre deu uma segunda chance a todos que a ele recoreram – meu olhos passaram rapidamente por Severus e vi que ele tinha algunas lágrimas nos olhos.

"E por isto nós sempre devemos dar uma segunda chance a todos, afinal a Fênix sempre morrer para renascer mais bela, forte e principalmente mais sabia do que em sua última vida – parei ao lado de meu pai e pequei sua mão esquerda e a uni com a de Alvo – Portanto quem somos nós para não dar uma segunda chance a quem vem até nós humildemente nos pedindo. – eu disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Alvo – E quanto a proteção só se tem proteção quando se proteje os outros, sem lhes virar as costas ou pedir algo em troca apenas neste ponto podemos ter fé e acreditar que quem esta ao nosso lado também ira nos protejer sem jamais desistir, como a própria Fênix que escolhe seu mestre pelo que esta no seu coração e não no seu exterior, ela o proteje sem exigir nada em troca penas confia que ele a protejerá também quando esta mais precisar. – eu disse voltando ao meu lugar proximo ao altar ainda olhando para Alvo. – Agora pergunto novamente quem apresenta este novo Membro?"

Nos olhos de Alvo vi muita confução, pois ele achava que não poderia obriga-lo e não poderia mesmo, mas quem pode ir contra as palavras de Dumbledore, e agradeci por meu padrinho ter me contado o que ele tinha dito quando este não foi aceito no ritual como agora. Olhei para meu padrinho e vi em seus olhos o orgulho pelo que eu tinha feito e assim como ele desviei meus olhos para o tumulo de Dumbledore, pelo canto do olho vi que Alvo fazia o mesmo mas que não parou apenas no de Dumbledore e sim sequiu até o de seu pai, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e cheguei a pensar que desistiria mas para minha surpresa ouvi novamente sua voz. .

-Eu, Alvo Severus Potter apresento como novo membro da Ordem da Fênix Draco Black Malfoy. – pude sentir de Alvo segurava o choro a todo o custo e ainda olhava para os dois tumulos ao nosso lado. Severus abaixou o capuz que protegia a cabeça de meu pai o apresentando a todos.

-Draco Black Malfoy aceita ser orientado e guiado por Alvo Severus Potter em seu novo caminho dentro da Ordem da Fênix? – eu perguntei com um leve sorriso no rosto o que surpreendeu a todos que estavam me olhando.

-Sim eu aceito. – ele respondeu e apretou a mão de Alvo, seus olhos também estavam presos nos tumulos ao nosso lado.

Severus me olhou e colocou a mão nos ombros de Alvo e Draco e os empurou levemente para baixo os fazendo se ajoelhar, depois fez o mesmo com Lilian e Scorpion, eu me virei para o altar e pequei a minha varinha com a mão esquerda e com a direita um dos medalhões, uma fênis-chave-de-portal e um pequeno pedaço de perganinho onde estava o endereço da sede da Ordem, me aproximei de onde Scorpion e Lilian e me ajoelhei ao lado deles, entreguei minha varinha a Severus que sacou a sua e a colocou sobre as mãos de Lilian e Scorpion e coloquei minha mão esquerda encima da de Lilian e Scorpion. Os outros que acompanhavam o ritual apontaram suas varinhas para nós.

-Scorpion Hyperion Malfoy promete jamais trair a Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou Lilian com uma voz seria.

-Prometo – respontou Scorpion com confiança em sua voz, e uma lingueta de fogo saiu da varinha de Severus e sercou nossas mãos.

-Lilian Luna Potter promete me guiar sem jamais me encanar? – perguntou Scorpion com uma voz seria, pois ele sabia que ela poderia engana-lo só para o ver fora da Ordem.

-Prometo – responteu Lilian desviando os olhos para o tumulo de seu pai por um minuto e depois voltando a encarar Scorpion, e novamente uma lingueta de fogo saiu da varinha de Severus e sercou nossas mãos.

-Prometem proteger um ao outro e a Ordem com suas vidas ? – eu perguntei levando esta pergunta a todos que estava com suas varinhas na mão.

-Prometo – foi o que todos os que estavam sobre a plataforma responderem de uma única vez, e uma última lingueta de fogo saiu de todas as varinhas rodeando a mão da pessoa mais proxima e fechando o juramento do novo membro e ronovando o de todos ali presente.

Severus se afastou e me devolveu minha varinha eu me levantei e toque as mãos de Lilian e Scorpion onde um pequeno anel de ouro apareceu no dedo anelar de cada um.

-Este anel premanecerá com vocês dois por seis meses, tempo em que será encinado nas regras por Lilian a pessoa que aceitou guia-lo. Agora levantem-se – eu disse e eles se levantaram ainda com as mãos unidas. Eu as separei e coloquei nas mãos de Scorpion o medalhão, a fênix e o perganinho. – Scorpion peço que se sente ao lado de Lupim na mesa da Ordem e tenha Voto para qualquer decisão importante que esta venha a tomar, aceita este lugar? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta, mas seus olhos eu vi o maior brilho de orgulho de si mesmo e de mim que jamais tinha visto até ali.

-Sim eu aceito ... Anjelita – ele disse com uma voz embargada, pois não queria chorar. E junto com Lilian deu um passo para tráz e sacou sua varinha para o proximo juramento.

Eu voltei ao altar e pequei o outro medalhão, a outra fênix-chave-de-portal e o pedaço de perganinho, me dirigi até ende meu pai e Alvo estavam ajoelhados e me ajoelhei em frente a eles, novamente entrequei minha varinha a Severus e coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre a deles. Severus tocou nossas mãos com sua varinha e todos novamente apontaram suas varinhas para nós.

-Draco Black Malfoy promete que não importa a circunstâncias jamais trairá a confiança que os membros desta Ordem estão dando a ti? – me surpreendi com o que Alvo falou, espera que ele preguntasse o mesmo que Lilian, mas ele foi muito mais enfatico e colocou meu pai em uma delicada situação pois eu mesmo tive que trair um membro da Ordem em um momento para poder salva-lo das garras de Vitor.

-Prometo. – foi tudo que meu pai respondeu e eu o olhei um pouco preocupada, mas vi que seus olhos apenas acompanhavam os de Alvo e estavam fixos nos tumulos da Dumbledore e Harry e uma lingueta de fogo saiu da varinha de Severus e sercou nossas mãos.

-Alvo Severus Potter promete jamais trair a confiança de minha familia seja ela com palavras ou atos, dissendo mentiras ou praticando atos por pura vingança? – olhei para meu pai ainda mais supresa, pois ele estava fazendo Alvo jurar disser a verdade sobre qualquer circunstância, assim quando eu falasse que o amava ele teria que responder a verdade. Meu pai estava arrumando o terremo para mim, como ele mesmo disse tempos depois. E o olhar dele sobre mim só confirmou o que eu estava pensando.

-Prometo. – Alvo respondeu tão rapido que acho que ele não prestou a atenção necessaria no que o meu pai falou, pois seu olhar ainda estava perso nos tumulos ao nosso lado, e novamente uma lingueta de fogo saiu da varinha de Severus e sercou nossas mãos.

-Prometem proteger um ao outro e a Ordem com suas vidas ? – eu fiz minha pergunta de oficiante me diriginto a todos que estava com suas varinhas na mão., mas minha voz já não estava tão calma como da primeira vez, e meu pai percebeu e franciu levemente as sobrancenhas, eu apenas o ignorei.

-Prometo – foi o que todos os que estavam sobre a plataforma, novamente responderem de uma única vez, e uma última lingueta de fogo saiu de todas as varinhas rodeando a mão da pessoa mais próxima, vi uma lingueta de fogo novamente circundar a mão de Scorpion mas não sabia disser de quem partira, e fechando o juramento do novo membro e ronovando o de todos ali presente.

Severus se afastou mas parou atraz de mim, me estendeu minha varinha e eu me levantei muito mais devagar desta vez, e pude ver um leve olhar de preocupação, pelo olhar eu lhe disse que estava tudo bem, mas eu já me sentia muito cansada por tudo e ainda faltava muita coisa para fazer. Eu toquei as mãos de Alvo e de meu pai com minha varinha e retirei um pouco de magia da minha varinha original antes de conjurar o anel no dedo anelar de cada um deles.

-Este anel premanecerá com vocês dois por seis meses, tempo em que será encinado nas regras por Alvo a pessoa que aceitou guia-lo. Agora levantem-se – eu repeti exatamente o que disse anteriormente e eles se levantaram ainda com as mãos unidas. Eu as separei e coloquei nas mãos de meu pai o medalhão, a fênix e o perganinho. – Draco peço que se sente ao meu lado na mesa da Ordem e tenha Voto para qualquer decisão importante que esta venha a tomar, aceita este lugar? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta pois já tinha falado com meu pai sobre isto, pude ver seus olhos uma grande preocupação e senti que ele estava me analizando, ele sabia que eu estava cansada e que estava usando a minha reserva de magia.

-Eu aceito Anjelita. – ele disse e em sua voz pude sentir toda a preocupação que ele tinha comigo, isto não passou despercebido por Alvo que estava ao seu lado ele também esta de olho em mim, Severus se aproximou mais de mim como se fosse me pegar a qualquer momento se eu desmaia-se. E diferente de Scropion e Lilian eles não se afastaram para onde os outros estavam e sim ficaram próximos ao altar, o que tenho certeza todos estranharam.

Eu voltei para perto do altar com Severus em meus calcanhares e ouvi ele disser baixinho nos meus ouvidos.

-Deixa eu terminar isto Anjelita, tu estas muito cansada, - ele estava muito preocupado comigo, e não escondia isto na voz.

-Não eu consigo, não se preocupe tanto. – eu disse baixinho para apenas ele ouvir dando um sorriso e me virando para todos.

-Membros da Ordem é com muito prazer que eu dou as Boas-Vindas e estes dois novos membros que hoje se juntaram a nós, – eu disse e parece que todos perceberam o quanto eu estava cansada pois todos olharam para mim com os olhos assustados – espero que todos os tratam muito bem e que sejam bem recebidos por todos. – mim voz ficava mais cancada a cada palavra que eu falava e precisava retirar ainda mais magia da minha varinha original.

Eu me virei para o altar para terminar o ritual e encarei novamente Severus, e pude ler em seus olhos um pedido quase suplica para que eu deixasse ele terminar com tudo, mas eu simplesmente ignorei este olhar e passei por ele chegando perto do altar e fechei os olhos me consentrando em desfazer a proteção que nos cercava, mas neste momento senti como se toda a magia do meu corpo fosse sugada como quando desmaie meses atraz na primeira reinão onde falei que meu pai e meu irmão iriam entrar para a Ordem. Eu novamente recori a magia que estava na minha varinha original, mas fiquei ainda mais preocupada não havai ali energia magica suficiente para me estabilizar e desfazer o escudo sem que eu desmaiasse, neste momento me lembrei que estavamos perto da água e no que meu padrinho tinha me dito mais cedo "_Tua mãe fez um ótimo trabalho com aquele feitiço_". Com isto em mente comecei a pedir em minha mente que a água me desse forças para terminar o que eu havia começado sem perder a consiencia, neste momento senti como se alguém estive me emprestando suas forças para que eu terminasse o ritual, e assim comecei a entoar o cantico para desfazer o escudo quando senti que ele já não mais nos protegia, abri novamente os olhos e me voltei para todos por um momento meus olhos passaram pela água e eu achei ter visto a água brilhar dourada, mas não prestei muita atenção ( se eu soubesse o que sei hoje teria não só prestado mais atenção como também me preocupado mais com tudo o que aconteceria partir dali).

-Agora vamos festejar a chegada destes novos companheiros. – eu disse sabendo que sabendo que meu papel como oficiante estava ternimado e não vi mais nada.

Acordei do que para mim pareceu dias depois no meu quarto em Hogwarts, eu ainda estava com meu vestido, então eu entendi que só poderia ter se passado algunas horas e não dias como eu sentia que se passaram. Neste momento vi meu pai e meu padrinho entrarem no quarto conversando e olharam para mim e pude ver em seus rosto uma expreção de alivio.

-Finalmente tu acordaste minha filha. – meu pai disse e eu pude sentir o alivio que estava em seus olhos refletido em sua voz.

-Quanto tempo eu estive dormindo? – eu perguntei me sentido ainda meio cansada.

-Quase doze horas minha afilhada. – me respondeu meu padrinho, eu me asustei e acho que deixei isto bem claro no meu rosto, pois para mim eu achei que não tinha sido tanto tempo assim.

-Agradeça a Alvo e a Severus por não ter caido completamente no chão da plataforma, eles lhe pegaram antes que fosse completamente ao chão. – respondeu meu pai – É acho que o Jovem Potter serve para alguma coisa. – ele completou olhando para porta como se esperace que o Alvo entrasse por ali a qualquer momento.

-Alvo ficou muito preocupado – disse Severus.

-Eu diria de consiencia pessada. – meu pai interrompeu meu padrinho e completou em um tom bem sarcastico.

-Ou isto, que quanto eu e teu pai te trouxemos para cá – Severus me mostrou meu quarto com os braços – ele veio atraz e não queria sair de jeito nem um, tanto que Draco – meu padrinho falou colocando a mão no ombro do meu pai que havi se sentado na minha cama – quase teve que jogar algumas maldições nele para ele se fragar e dar o fora. – meu padrinho falou com falsa preocupação.

-Pena que ele não ficou eu teria gostado de lançar algumas no fedelho Potter. – meu pai disse bem baixinho quase para si mesmo, mas suficientemente alto para todos ouvirem.

-Pai. – eu disse em tom de aviso, pós já entrar na Ordem comprando briga não seria bom para ninguêm.

-Mas ele lhe fez prometer que o chamaria quando ela acordasse. – avisou Severus com um pseudo sorriso no rosto e em um tom que dissia, se ferrou.

-E por acasso tu esta vendo alguém acordado, eu não. – disse meu pais estidando o pescoço e olhando por cima de mim que tinha me sentando na cama durante a ultima fala do meu padrinho.

-Pai por favor não queremos briga certo. – eu disse segurando do riso, pois sabia muito bem o que meu pai estava sabendo com o Alvo.

-Não estamos brigando filha, estamos apenas encimando o Jovem Potter a não mexer com os Malfoys, pois o que ele fez na cerimonia ainda não me saiu da cabeça, – ele disse com uma voz que até em mim deu um pouco de medo, – mas eu estou orgulho de como tu saiu daquela situação. Parabéns minha filha. – seu tom de voz só tinha orgulho de mim assim como o seu olhar alem dele traz um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Para o mundo. Cade o meu pai? – foi o que saiu da minha boca sem que eu nem percebesse e meu pai e Severus cariam na gargalhanda, bom agora o mundo esta mesmo perdido meu pai e padrinho rindo, acho que ainda estou sonhando. Me dei um leve belisção e percebi que esta bem acordada, e por fim motei que o ar estava leve ao nosso redor, não sei como mas a magia que nos rodeava fazia com que eu me recuperasse mais rapido e eu não me sentia mais cansada e até senti que minha varinha original que estava ainda na minha roupa adsorvia toda aquela magia sem presisar passar pelo meu corpo, pela primeira vez entendi em muito tempo entendi como o nucleo da varinha funcionava como reservatoria, ele adsorvia a magia que eu colocava nele mas também a que esta no ambiente a sua volta.

Eu me sentia ligada não só a varinha mas também ao lago acima de mim, e até ao castelo que nos sercava, ou poderia disser onde estava cada mago ou bruxa dentro dos da escola e até no terrenos ou seus arredores, isto me deixou meio assustada, mas logo percebi que cada fez que forçava minha magia ao máximo e retiva a magia da minha varinha orginal minha magia ganhava novos aspquitos, com isto retirei minha varinha original da minha roupa e fiquei olhando para ela em minhas mãos, acho que acada vez que retiro magia desta varinha o sangue de dragão interfere com ela e faz co quem volte para mim com mais aspquitos revelados do que quando entrou em contado com ele.

-Isto quer disser que o sangue de Dragão serve como revelador do verdadeiro potencial de um mago. – disse meu pai e eu levantei os meus olhos para olha-lo.

-Ou apenas como um acelerador, afinal Anjelita já vinha revelando seu potencial nesta guerra, a varinha apenas pode ter acelerado o processo que naturalmente acontesse lentamente, e como uma bruxa estraordinario seu corpo se adpitou rapido a este processo, se fosse outro bruxo poderia ter tido um colapso magico, por receber uma magia mais forte do que a de seu núcleo. – falou meu padrinho como se tivesse dando uma aula. E naquele momento eu vi que tinha falado tudo aquilo em voz alta, novamente eu havia me distraido e vem fez de pensar eu falei como costumava fazer quando fui espulsa de casa e estava sozinha em Hogwarts.

-Não, acho que os dois estão errados, não sei como esplicar isto, mas sinto que não é nada disse, talvez com um bruxo normal funcione assim, mas sinto que assim como Dumbledore viu algo em Harry e o escolheu para ser seu sucessor, sinto que Harry fez isto também, mas ele não deixou claro quem era seu sucessor, por isto a chefia da Ordem é dividida entre eu, Lily e Alvo. Não sei mas sinto que ele deixou isto pra apenas um de nós e estamos ainda muito longe de descobrir qual dos três é seu legitomo sucessor. – eu disse olhando novamente para minha varinha.

-Se ele deixou isto em algum lugar foi antes daquela batalha e só pode estar com Virginia e Thiago, onde quer que eles esteja. – quando meu pai disse isto foi como se uma luz tivesse sido ligada na minha cabeça. Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei os dois e notei que meu padrinho também tinha compreedido a mesma coisa que eu.

-É por isto. – eu disse quase gritando, finalmente tudo estava esclarecido.

-Só pode. – meu padrinho me acompanhou.

-Não estou entendendo a reação de vocês dois. – disse meu pai olhando de um para o outro.

-É muito simples pai. Porque Virginia e Thiago sumiriam depois da morte de Harry, se fosse para proteger os filhos ela levaria Alvo e Lily, que são mais novo do que Thiago. Principalmente a lily que é a caçula da familia e a única mulher enter seus filhos, mas não ela deixou dois deles para tráz. E nem é capaz de mandar uma carta dissendo que esta bem, viva ou dando alguma informação. – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse descoberto o maior segredo da terra.

-Mesmo se ela estivesse no mundo trouxa seria muito facil para ela mandar alguma informação, nem que fosse uma carta para a antiga casa dos Potter que Alvo e Lily tanto teimam em manter protegida. – disse meu padrinho completando o que eu estava dissendo – isto só nos deixa a uma conclução.

-Qual? – perguntou meu pai que ainda não tinha pego o fio do pensamento.

-Que Alvo e Lily ou sabem onde eles estão ou pelo menos recebem noticias periodicamento de que tudo esta bem com eles. – eu disse concluinda a linha de raciocinio de meu padrinho, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas porque isto? – perguntou meu pai.

-Simples se Virginia se ficasse a vista de todos e ainda participasse da guerra ela seria um alvo principal assim como Ronald e Herniome que com o Harry formavam o trio de Ouro, tu acha pai que o Vitor iria não iria se gabar se consequisse matar todo o trio de Ouro? – e fiz a pergunta sabendo que meu pai iria matar a charada na hora.

-Assim o único meio de isto não acontecer e deixar o mundo bruxo sem qualquer esperança era eles desabarecer. Mas o porque Harry não deixou os filhos na linha de frente? – ele ainda não havia entendido completamente o pensamento de Harry.

-Ele deixou os filhos para não levantar suspeita e porque sabia que haveria pessoas para proteje-los. – disse meu padrinho olhando para mim.

-Sim padrinho, acho que Harry sabia muito antes do que eu o meu sentimento pelo filho dele, e se aproveitou disse para que eu sempre protejesse ele, assim Alvo estaria seguro pois eu não deixaria nada comtecer com ele e consequentemente Lily também já que ela não sai do lado dele. – eu disse muito seria.

-Deste modo Harry tinha garantido a proteção dos filhos que estavão na guerra, pois Harry sabia que sendo treinada com Draco tu era muito boa em todos os tipos de feitoços tanto de magia branca como negra, e por não deixar claro quem era seu sucessor na liderança da Ordem ele também garantiu toda a proteção da Ordem sobre os filhos e sobre ti que os protejeria diretamente. – meu padrinho completo com um tom leventemente bravo.

-Depois da fazer isto só sobrava protejer Virginia, Thiago e o resto do Trio de Ouro, e Vitor não poderia se gabar de ter destruido toda a familia Potter coisa que nem Voldemort fez ou destruir o Trio de Ouro. – eu disse colocando a varinha sobre o bide ao lado da cama e me jogando nela, deitando novamente.

-Mas porque os filhos do restande do Trio de Ouro não esta por aqui? – meu pai perguntou como um bom aluna em interreçado em sua aula perferida.

-Tu não acha Draco que os pais sairiam correndo de seu esconderijo para protejer os filhos assim que eles estivessem em perigo? – meu padrinho perguntou com o mesmo tom de voz que usava com seus alunos.

-Assim o único meio deles não aparecerem era levar os filhos juntos já que diretamente eles não participaram dos motivos que levaram a esta guerra. Pois assim como o Senhor foi atacado por Vitor para me atingir, ele atacaria a familia dos Potter e os filhos do Trio de Ouro para prejudidar, os irmãos Potter e Rony e Hermione resptivamente - eu disse olhando por teto do quarto me lembrando do motivo desta guerra, a união das casas e do ataque a mansão Malfoy.

-Então quer disser que Alvo e Lily e talvez grande parte da Ordem ou sabem onde eles estão e estão protegendo esta informação ou pelo menos tem algum mode de contato com eles. – disse meu pai como que juntando as pessas e eu penas confirmei com a cabeça. – e ainda por cima usou teus sentimentos por Alvo e tudo que eu te encinei para colocar alguma proteção no filho – desta fez a confirmação veio do meu padrinho. – E ainda por cima não deixou nem um fraquesa direta para ser usada contra seus amados filhos. – ele disse mais uma vez e eu pude notar em sua voz esta ficando brava. – E tu minha filha ele não pensou em ti. Na tua familia, nós fomos atacados, nós quase te perdemos muitas vezes enquanto Alvo e Lily estão sempre protegidos. – meu pai se levantou furioso.

-Dumbledore fez muito pior na última guerra pai. – eu disse com uma voz resiquinada e sem olhar para ele – tu acha que como sucessor dele ele iria fazer diferente. – eu dei um longo suspiro e conclui – Eu acho que não.

-Mas ... – meu pai começou novamente a falar, mas meu padrinho colocou a mão no seu ombro e o fez sentar novamente.

-Ela esta totalmente certa, ele fez muito pior, usou muito mais as pessoas, agredite em mim. O que Harry fez não chega nem a um milésimo do que Dumbledore fez durante a última guerra. – meu padrinho disse com uma voz muito cansada. – e Harry ainda deixou Anjelita como lider junto com Alvo e Lily, tu acha mesmo que ela não esta mudando o jeito da Ordem de ser, pense bem ela é um Sonserina, Draco. – ele ainda tinha a voz cansada mais havia um belo sorriso em seu rosto. – Ela também esta usando a Ordem e também guarda seus segredos de Alvo e Lily. – ele disse olhando para mim assim como meu pai, e eu tinha um belo sorriso safado no rosto.

-Que isto padrinho eu sou um Anjo. – eu disse rindo e fazendo uma aureula na minha cabeça mas inda estava deitada na cama.

-Um Anjo Negro e bem venenoso, certo filha. – terminou meu pai, e ai sim eu literalmente cai na gargalhada. E aquela convera terminou por ali.

-Bom eu estou com fome, alguém me acompanha em um café – eu disse pegando minha varinha e realizando um _Tempus _e vendo que já era três da tarde – da tarde pois eu estou louca de fome. – Eu me levanti da cama e abraçando meu pai, olhando para meu padrinho, ele saiu do quarto ainda rindo e fomos para a sua sala comer algo – e comemorar o meu aniversario já que eu perdi a festa da Minerva. – eu disse passando por eles sorrindo.

Eu, meu pai e Severus só encontremos o Alvo horas depois no jantar quando meu pai já não tinha em mente pergunta a ele, se tinha contato com sua mãe, no final resolvemos deixar para ver o que acontece e observar, agora que meu pai, eu e Severus, os três que sabiam a verdade sobre a familia Potter estavam juntos não demoraria muito para sabermos o que estava sendo escondido da gente pelos outros lideres da Ordem.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Bom vou voltar para a reunião, como eu disse vou ter que muda a forma como inicio e termino estes relatos, pois estou ficando cansada de sempre escrever quando meu pai e Alvo começam a brigar e ter que parar quando ele resolvem deixar a reunião continuar sem mais problemas. Que Merlim abenções todos vocês.

* * *

PS.: um comentariozinho não faz mal a ninguém, por favor deixem algum eu juro que levo bem menos tempo para responder aos comenterios do que para postar um novo capitulo.  
Há e o proximo capitulo é um bônus, um extra, faz parte da história mas é contado no tempo presente e não como uma recosdação da Anjelita, espero que gostem do capitulo diferente que vem por ai.


	9. Extra - O Verdadeiro Líder

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e si Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Desso que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**Extra - O Verdadeiro Líder**

-Então é isto que estava escondendo de nós este tempo todo, Potter. – meu pai disse sem se importar de falar baixo, ao entra pela porta da cozinha da sede da Ordem.

-O que foi desta vez, Malfoy? – perguntou Alvo com uma voz cansada se virando e encostando na pia da cozinha.

-Isto. – foi tudo que meu pai disse e jogou um envelope em direção ao Alvo, que o pegou após este bater em seu peito. No momento em que Alvo o olhou toda a cor desapareceu de seu rosto.

Eu apenas olhei para meu pai e perguntei com os olhos o que tinha acontecido, pois tínhamos acabado de chegar de uma ofensiva contra Vitor, apenas ele tinha permanecido na sede para que se algo desse errado acionar o restante da Ordem para vir em nosso aucilio.

-Pergunte a ele, afinal acho que se esqueceu do juramento que vez quando entrei para a Ordem, não é Jovem Potter. – meu pai respondeu a minha pergunta, e olhei para o Alvo, agora sim ele parecia um fantasma de tão pálido, e começou a tremer como se tive medo, ou tivesse finalmente se lembrado do que meu pai o fez jura aquele dia, a mais um ano atraz.

-Lily, tudo bem, - ouvi a voz da Alice perguntando a uma pálida Lily que quase que imediatamente teve que ser amparada por Alice e Jorge e sentado numa cadeira que esta próxima de si na ponta da mesa, seu olhar passa da carta que estava nas mãos do irmão para seu rosto com se não acreditasse e dali para o meu pai, como se só agora tive entendido a gravidade de situação.

-Acho que não prestou a atenção no que meu pai o fez jurar aquele dia – meu irmão disse se levantando de onde esta sentado no meio da mesa ao meu lado, e indo até ele onde colocou a mão em seu ombro e susurou algo que pelo que precedi ninguém escutou e o deixou ainda mais pálido e o olhar assustado – então tu não sabe mesmo o que jurou. Que pena deveria ter prestado mais a atenção. – completou meu irmão pegando um copo d'água e sentando novamente ao meu lado.

-Poderia refrescar a memória do Jovem Potter, minha querida afilhada. – disse meu padrinho sentado na ponta de mesa mais perto da porta de entrada da cozinha, eu olhei e vi que tinha uma olhar quase diabólico que era compartilhado por meu pai que estava em pé atraz de sua cadeira.

-Quando o senhor chegou aqui, pelo que me lembre Severus, tu deverias ficar na escola para protege-la, até o nascer do sol. – eu disse olhando para o relógio que marcava apenas meia-noite – o que só deve acontecer daqui a muito tempo. – eu completei.

-Cheguei a pouco, quando Draco me chamou e mostrou a carta que o Jovem Potter recebeu. – ele me respondeu calmamente, mas percebi que sua voz tinha um leve traço de raiva – agora poderia refrescar a memória do Jovem Potter.

-Claro – mesmo sem entender o que os três, Draco, meu pai, Severus meu padrinho e Scorpion, meu irmão, sim por que eu tinha certeza que meu irmão estava metido nisso, mesmo ele tendo ido comigo, Alvo, Lily, Alice, Jorge, Fred e Cátia, queriam com aquilo – Draco o fez jurar que jamais trairá a confiança de sua família, ou seja dos Malfoy, seja ela com palavras ou atos, dizendo mentiras ou praticando atos por pura vingança, mas por que relembrar este juramento agora, pai? – eu perguntei sem entender.

-Lembra o que conversamos quando acordou aquela tarde, sobre Harry e Dumbledore terem usado as pessoas, Anjelita? – perguntou Severus com calma, e escolhendo bem as palavras como se não quisesse revelar algo, e neste momento tive um estalo.

Ainda o olhando levemente tentei entrar em sua mente sem forçar minha presença, como se pedisse permissão para que a conversa acontecesse sem que outros soubesse.

_-Pelo visto tu entendeste que eu disse. _– ouvi em minha mente e soube que tinha entrado na mente do meu padrinho.

_-Esta falando da conversa sobre Alvo e Lily receberem noticias da mãe e do irmão? _– neste momento senti seu olhar ficar mais intenço e profundo que de costume quando tínhamos estas conversa e novamente minha mente deu um estalo – _A CARTA. A carta é de Virginia. _– senti sua mente dar um sorriso e se afastar.

Neste momento virei meus olhos para Alvo e o vi ficar ainda mais pálido se é que era possível, pois meu rosto estava mais frio do que ele jamais havia visto.

-Por que tenho a impressão que o Senhor Malfoy, relembrou o senhor Potter o seu juramento, por que este de alguma forma o quebrou hoje, estou certa Draco? – perguntei ainda sentada na mesa, mas minha voz deixava claro que não era mais apenas a Anjelita que estava ali, e sim a verdadeira líder Malfoy da Ordem. Vi meu pai balançar a cabeça concordando com o que eu acabava de disser.

-Então nos diga Alvo, porque meu Pai tem este motivo, ou melhor me mostre esta Carta, - me levante e estendi a mão para que ele me entregasse a carta, e ele a segurou com mais força junto ao peito como se sua vida dependesse disso, ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia um grito de Lily.

-NÃO ALVO – ela parecia ter finalmente saído do estado de inércia que se encontrava desde foi sentada na cadeira pro Alice e Jorge, e se colocou entre mim e Alvo, como a protege-lo e a carta.

-Vou precisar lembra-los o que acontece com quem trai o juramento a um membro da Ordem, principalmente se este é feito em sua entrada. – eu disse olhando seriamente para os dois, os vendo ficar ainda mais pálidos, por um momento, fiquei preocupado que os dois iriam passar mal ou iam se mesclar com a parece da cozinha de tão brancos que estavam.

-Eles seriam expluços da Ordem e não teriam a mais a proteção, nem poderiam ter acesso a Sede, nem que soubessem da sua localização por meio do fial do secreto, alem de não conseguirem mais falar sobre os assuntos que foram tratados até a sua explosão ou os membro que continuam na ativa da Ordem. – nem irmão disse como se estivesse se lembro de algo, e não fosse algo importante – a pera ai já ia esquecendo uma coisa, se alguma pessoa da Ordem tiver conhecimento desta traição receberá a mesma pena, e os membros expulsões não podem nem mesmo receber proteção se seus filhos, parentes ou amigos estiverem na Ordem. E este não podem se valer de suas posições para protege-los, não podem se por em perigo para proteger quem não mais tiver na Ordem, pois uma Fenix não é fiel a quem trai a sua confiança. Não era isto Lily que deveria ter me ensinado?

Olhei para o meu irmão e percebi que ele tinha um sorriso sarcástico, então era isto, eles sabiam que os Potter tinham traído o seu juramento que fizeram no dia em que entraram na Ordem, então porque esperaram até agora, e tive minha resposta quando ouvi novamente a voz de meu pai.

-Fiquei supresso ao reconhecer o endereço que esta neste envelope, pois pelo que sei Godric's Hollow esta completamente destruída, por que alguém mandaria uma carta dela. – meu pai disse com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo, como se dissesse que já sabia o que os dois estava escondendo.

-Então Alvo, Lily estão pronto para serem expulsos. – eu disse olhando diretamente para eles, mas pelo canto dos olhos vi o outros também tinham empalidecido quando Scorpion se referiu a que se outros soubessem também iriam junto, e rapidamente acrescentei – e levar com vocês mais da metade da Ordem – e para dar mais enfase olhei nos olhos de cada pessoa que estava na cozinha – ou vão me explicar que esta acontecendo e talvez conseguir o perdão daqueles a quem quebraram o juramento.

-Afinal a mesma regra diz que se um membro explicar o que o levou a quebra este juramento a pessoa para qual este juramento foi feito julgar que é um argumento valido pode simplesmente pedir que a mesma refaça o juramento quebrado ,podendo mudar algo para que o juramento não possa ser novamente quebrado, mas esta pessoa que quebrou o juramento não poderá por algum tempo, e este será decidido pela pessoa a qual fez o juramento de participar das decisões e atividades a Ordem. – meu pai completou com uma voz calma, mas por dentro tenho certeza que estava de divertindo muito afinal ele finalmente estava dando o troco por tudo que Alvo e Lily tinham feito no ritual de iniciação deles – Não estou certo, Minha Filha.

Agora sim eu tinha certeza que os três tinham armado isto, pois meu pai tinha um belo sorriso no rosto, eu só queria saber quando e por que eu não estava sabendo nada. Neste momento não se segurei e gentilmente pedi licença para entrar na mente de meu pai e logo obtive resposta.

_-Surpresa._

_-Quando?_ – foi tudo que pude perguntar, pois estava muito surpresa.

_-Hoje, mas precisamente quando a carta chegou em minha mãos. _Em minha mente demostrei a surpresa para ele, senti que estava rindo.

_-Mas Scorpion?_ – perguntei, pois parecia que ele também sabia o que estava acontecendo.

_-Ele não sabe de nada, esta apenas colocando a Lily em seu lugar, afinal ela não ensinou nada para ele. _– neste momento meu pai percebeu que eu não sabia disso, pois meu rosto transpareceu a meu desgosto, e minha mente demostrou que mesmo quando não aceitei ou gostei dos membros que foram jogados no meu colo para serem ensinados eu jamais fiz isto. Senti a mente de meu pai se fechar e seu rosto ficou ainda mais frio, senti os olhos do meu padrinho sobre mim e percebi que as coisas tinha piorado drasticamente para os jovens Potters.

-Sim pai, o Senhor esta totalmente certo. – finalmente respondi dando um longo suspiro cansado e me virando novamente para os Potter. – Vou falar só mais uma vez, Alvo e Lily, me digam o que esta acontecendo e me mostrem esta carta ou vou ser obrigada a expulsar vocês.

-Tu não faria isto Anjelita, não ficaria ninguém na Ordem para proteger a ti e tua família, sabe muito bem disso, que todos estão aqui por NOSSA causa. – ouvi Alvo disser e ainda grifar a palavra nossa, como se eles fossem as coisa mais importantes do mundo, senti a magia do meu pai se descontrolar por um segundo antes de voltar ao normal e mentalmente pedia a Merlin que meu padrinho pudesse controla-lo, pois senão teríamos graves problemas.

-Bom Alvo, isto é o que tu e a tua irmão sempre pensaram sobre mim, ou é sobre mim família estar aqui – eu abri os braços, mostrando Scorpion, Draco e Severus, - se me lembro bem, quem sempre salva as sua vidas somos nós. – terminei cruzando os braços – E não tente mudar de assunto, a carta.

-Não, ela é nossa, endereçada para nós, não temos nada para contar a vocês. – disse a Lily se colocando ainda mais na frente de Alvo com se para encobrir a carta e lhe dar tempo para esconde-la.

Mas eu já estava cansada deste joguinho, e agindo com uma rapidez que eles jamais tinha visto, acho que só meu pai já atinha visto antes, nos treinos mais pesados quando eu queria terminar logo com algo. Eu saquei minha varinha e apontado pra os dois disse os únicos dois feitiços que poderia me dar acesso aquela carta.

-Petrificus Totalis.

-Accio Carta. – e assim como em câmera lenta ela veio voando para minha mão, pude ver o pânico tomando conta do rosto dos dois irmãos que já não podiam se mexer, pois meus feitiços normalmente sempre atingiam mais de uma pessoa, a menos que eu me concentra-se especificamente em alguém o que os tronava muito mais fortes.

Quando a carta pousou em minha mão, eu imediatamente reconheci a letra como a de Thiago, mas a carta não estava endereça para a Alvo e Lily, como a mesma disse, e sim na parte da frente do envelope com uma bela calegrafia se via escrito o meu nome.

-Bom Lily, eu acho que você esta bem errada, esta carta esta endereçada a mim, e não a vocês, é por isto que tu Alvo esta tão pálidos, pois além de seu irmão disser que vocês dois estão mentido para mim sobre não ter noticias de Thiago e Virginia, ele ainda manda uma carta pra mim. – eu disse calmamente enquanto me dirigia para a porta da cozinha. – Draco, Scorpion, Severus, poderiam me acompanhar até o escritório para decidirmos o futuro dos irmão Potter. – eu disse calmamente enquanto os três se levantavam e passavam pela porta.

-Como assim decidir o nosso futuro? – ouvi Alvo falando com a voz tomada pelo medo, pois tinha desfito o feitiço assim que me dirigi a meu pai.

-Vocês dois quebrara um juramento feito no ritual de dois novos membros, a decisão de ficarem ou não na Ordem esta nas mãos de Scorpion e Draco, eles tem todo o direito de conversar com o líder da Ordem para assim decidirem, e pelo que eu posso ver só eu tenho este direito no momento. – eu disse calmamente para Alvo e Lily, me virei para os outros membros que estava na cozinha – Não deixem eles saírem da sede até que o futuro deles esteja decidido, senão seguirão o mesmo destino deles.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta eu sai da cozinha e me encaminhei para o escritório, quando cheguei meu pai já esta sentado atrás da mesa, como sempre este era seu lugar, onde se sentia em seu ambiente, meu irmão esta sentado no sofá perto da lareira imerso em pensamentos, Severus estava sentado na frente da mesa do meu pai, conversando sobre a carta, com um aceno de mão transfigurei a outra poltrona que estava ao lado da lareira em uma gigante divã e me atirei nele chamando assim a atenção de todos.

-Exibida. – foi o que Scorpion disse quando percebeu o que eu fiz. – agora que descobriu que não precisa de varinha pra fazer as coisa, fica se mostrando. – percebi em sua voz que ele estrava bravo, mas não era comigo, eu era apenas o escape dele por isto não me preocupei e sim coloquei mais lenha.

-Ó podre Escorpianzinho ta com ciúmes tá, – eu disse chamando ele pelo apelido que mais odiava, fazendo outro aceno de mão a também transformei sua poltrona em uma divã, só que todo cor de rosa. – que lindo maninho fica tão bonitinho cercado de rosa. – mal falei e cai na gargalhada.

-Sua, sua – ele mal conseguiu terminar a frase de tão bravo que estava, que simplesmente pegou a varinha e transformou meu divã em uma bela cama vermelha toda decorada com leoizinhos, o que só me vez rir mais.

-Esqueceu que eu amo um grifindor, não posso ficar ofendida com leões seu querido irmão. – eu disse rindo ainda mais, e o fazendo também cair na gargalhada por ter esquecido deste detalhe. – Mais calmo agora? – eu perguntei após o ataque de riso fazendo a cama voltar a ser divã mas mantendo a decoração de leoizinhos.

-Que história é esta de poder fazer feitiços sem varinha, Anjelita? – foi neste momento que finalmente me lembrei que meu pai e padrinho ainda estavam no escritório e tinha ouvido toda a conversa. E pelo modo como meu pai falou eu sabia que teria muito o que explicar. Olhando para Scorpion de um olhar que dizia claramente você me paga depois por ter me indedado, e ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Descobrir isto a pouco tempo, na verdade. – eu resolvi disser a verdade, assim ficaria mais fácil e também poderia conseguir maiores informações com eles. – Bom o Senhor sabe que posso fazer pequenos feitiços sem varinha desde que entrei para escola, mas com o tempo e sem que eu percebesse a complequisidade dos feitiços foi gradativamente aumentando, até que a poucas semanas durante uma ofensiva percebi que podia lançar quase que qualquer feitiço sem varinha, era apenas preciso que eu pensasse nela como parte de mim e o feitiço saia pelos meus dedos normalmente, mas a dois dias atrás nem isto é mais preciso eu simplesmente invoco o feitiço, ou penso no que quero, sem mesmo disse o feitiço e ele se faz presente.

-Como assim simplesmente pensa no que quer? – perguntou Severus, e eu senti incredulidade em sua voz.

-Assim, eu penso que quero uma poltrona vermelha com leoizinhos. – eu disse e simplesmente o divã voltou a ser uma poltrona só que com estampa de leoizinhos. – eu não disse um feitiço que a transforme o divã em poltrona, apenas disse o que queria que acontecesse, e a magia se fez. – eu expliquei e novamente transformei a poltrona em divã.

-Inominável. – foi o que ouvi de meu pai e padrinho ao mesmo tempo, em suas vozes apenas espanto poderia ser notado.

-Inominável. O que é isto afinal? – ouvi meu irmão perguntar – e porque a Anjel seria uma? – vi que em seu rosto e sua voz havia apenas curiosidade.

-Inominável, são um esquadrão bruxo que trabalha para o Ministério, mas eles são estritamente poderosos, são treinados para poderem fazer feitiços sem varinha e magia extremamente desgastastes que normalmente um bruxo normal não é capaz sem se cansar. – explicou meu pai ainda com cara de espanto.

-Mas não é só isto, Inominável foi inicialmente uma denominação dada a bruxos que poderiam fazer coisas que outros não poderiam, como feitiços sem varinha, ou transferencia magica, como tu faz Anjelita. – meu padrinho continuou a explicar calmamente mais eu tinha certeza que faltava algo.

-Mas tem mais não tem? – eu perguntei trocando um olhar significativo com Scorpion, os dois estavam escondendo algo.

-Sim cada Inominável tem um dom que se destaca sobre os outros, este dom é conhecido como essência, pois compõem a própria magia do bruxo. – disse meu pai, eu e meu irmão novamente, pois novamente faltava algo.

-Dá para parar de enrolar, e falar o que tá faltando. – meu irmão tava ficando cansado de enrolação e eu também.

Severus e meu pai se olharam como se avaliasse se deveriam compartilhar a informação que escondiam, depois de um longo suspiro meu pai foi o primeiro a falar.

-Alvo Dumbledore era um Inominável. Seu dom, ou essência era ter um intuição muito aguçada quase como uma premunição.

-Harry Potter também era um Inominável, mas seu dom diferente do de Alvo, que parecia resolver os problemas, só o metia em encrenca, sua essência era a lealdade. – meu padrinho disse em tom baixo, como não quisesse admitisse que Harry era um bruxo incrível.

-Agora eu pergunto o que os dois tinham em comum? – meu pais disse sem presa, como se nós sempre soubéssemos a resposta.

-A Ordem. – eu e meu irmão dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Os dois comandaram a Ordem. – eu completei quase sabendo aonde meu pai e padrinho queriam chegar.

-Mas Alvo e Lilian também comandam a Ordem junto contigo mana. – Scordion disse, e eu concordei com a cabeça, mas sabia que eles jamais alcançariam meu nível de poder. – Então eles também são Inomináveis, certo?

-Não Scorpion, não me pergunte como mas eu sei que eles jamais chegaram ao meu nível de poder, sei que a na Ordem, tem uma pessoa que pode chegar bem perto mas não posso definir quem é, mas eu ainda seria a mais forte, mas não é nem um dos dois. Disso eu tenho certeza. – eu disse tento total confiança no que falava.

-Talvez esteja ai seu dom filha. – disse meu pai, e eu percebi que ele esta desviando do assunto.

Foi neste momento que eu e Scorpion entendemos onde os dois queriam chegar e estavam nos escondendo, eu era a escolhida de Harry Potter, a Inominável como ele e Alvo, os dois outros lideres da Ordem. E por isto Harry escondeu de todos, pois ninguém aceitaria um Malfoy na liderança, mas se ela fosse dividida entre eu e seus filhos ficaria mais fácil de todos aceitarem um Malfoy, ou um antigo traidor em suas fileiras.

-A Anjelita é a verdadeira líder da Ordem. – meu irmão disse e em sua voz só havia orgulho, não havia ciúmes, ressentimento ou nem um sentimento negativo vindo dele, e ai eu percebi o meu dom, ou melhor essência.

-Sentimentos. – meu pai e Severus me olharam simplesmente sem entender o que eu disse. – Meu dom é saber o que as pessoas estão sentindo, como agora, eu sabia que Scorpion estava apenas orgulhoso, ou quando eu entrei no escritório, mesmo com as palavras ofensivas eu sabia que ele não estava bravo comigo e sim esta me irritando como válvula de escape. – eu disse olhando para ele com um sorriso, e ele me confirmou com a cabeça.

-Harry foi sábio, deixou na liderança da Ordem uma Inominável com o melhor dos dons para comandar durante o período mais sombrio da guerra. – confirmou Severus.

-Sim ele foi sábio, e burro ao mesmo tempo, pois confiou que minha filha protegeria Alvo e Lily, por amor, mas não levou enconta que seus próprios filhos poderia por tudo a perder. – completou mau pai com uma voz resiquinada.

-Segunda chance. – Scorfion falou baixo, mas todos nós ouvimos. Mas permanecemos em silêncio, neste momento meu olhos bateram na carta que até agora estava esquecida ao meu lado do divã.

Sem presa eu peguei minha varinha, ficava mais segura com ela para fazer certos feitiços, mesmo sabendo que poderia faze-los perfeitamente sem ela. Assim como ainda a usava em batalha para não levantar suspeita. E testei o envelope para ver de não nem um tipo de armadilha, mas esta estava limpa, sendo assim a abrir e de dentro retirei quatro cartas, e uma pequena caixa de veludo negro.

-Infinitu Encantum – ao disser estas palavras tanto três das cartas como a caixa aumentaram de tamanho. Para espanto de todos. Eu peguei a primeira carta e percebi que estava endereçada para meu pai. – Pai é para você. – levitando a carta até suas mãos. A próxima esta endereçada e Severus. – Padrinho é sua. – e assim novamente levitei a carta ate seu legitimo dono, a terceira e maior de todas estava endereçada a mim, sendo assim passei para a última e menor de todos que era a única realmente endereçada as irmão Potter.

-E as outras duas Anjelita? – perguntou Scorpion curioso.

-Uma minha e outra dos Potter. – eu disse olhando para a caixa que tinha praticamente quadruplicado de tamanho.

-Para de olhar tanto para esta caixa e abre logo. – disse meu irmão curioso e incomodado por eu estar tão vidrada na caixa.

-Mas pode não ser pra mim. – eu disse, mas tinha quase total certeza que o que estava ali dentro era pra mim.

-Se não for pra ti Anjelita a caixa não se abrirá. – respondeu meu pai, olhando para a caixa com interesse.

Eu lentamente levantei a tampa e me surpreendi com o que encontrei dentro. Um lindo colar de todo trabalhado em ouro branco com um magnifico pingente de gramada vermelha lindamente lapidada em forma de coração.

-Lindo. – foi tudo o que pude disser.

-Mostra logo criatura. – disse meu irmão que estava ficando impaciente. Sendo assim eu estendi a caixa para ele poder pegar e ver mais de perto. Foi quando ouvimos um grito.

-NÃO – disse Severus desisperado.

-NÃO – e a voz de meu pai pareci mas desisperada ainda ele se levantou da cadeira e veio em nossa direção – Jamais passe esta caixa para outra pessoa, entendeu. – ele continuou falando me pegando pelo braço e sacudindo – esta caixa esta enfeitiçada para deixar que apenas a pessoa a quem o colar pertence possa toca-la. – ele continuava apertando meu braço.

-DRACO PARA, ELA JÁ ESTA MACHUCADA. – meu padrinho gritou e aquilo pareceu acordar meu pai e me soltar, mas ele tinha me agarrado bem onde eu tinha um corte profundo que não tinha sido tratado direito e o mesmo recomeçou a sangrar, no mesmo momento Scorpion estava ao meu lado recitando feitiços curativos. – Aqui Scorpion, passe no braço dela, deve ajudar a fechar mas profundamente o corte. – completou Severus passando um vidrinho com uma poção azulada para Scorpion que começou a passa-lo e eu senti que começou a fechar mais profundamente o corte.

-Te acalma Draco, ela não tinha como saber disso. Podia ter . . . . . Alma do Amor – Severus disse incrédulo quando viu o colar que estava na caixa que agora descansava sobre o divã.

-Alma do Coração, esta louco Severus esta colar sumiu a milênios. – meu pai disse sem agreditar. Se virado e caminhando de volta até sua cadeira, mas não deu nem um passo, pois foi pego por Severus que praticamente esfregou seu rosto no colar. – Alma do coração. – agora era possível ouvir incredulidade em sua voz também.

-Afinal o é Alma do Coração? – eu perguntei sem entender.

-E por que este colar é tão importante assim, para ficar desaparecido por milênios? – completou Scorpion que tinha terminado de passar a poção em meu braço e colocava o frasco em cima da mesa que havia em frente a sua poltrona voltando a se sentar nela.

-E afinal o nome deste colar é Alma do Coração ou do Amor, pois cada um de vocês diz um coisa. - eu completei pegando novamente a caixa do colar nas mães.

Mas eu jamais descobri a resposta, que os dois me dariam ou o que o colar representava, pelo menos não naquele momento, pois naquele mesmo momento a porta foi bruscamente aberta.

E o inferno se fez ouvir no escritório, pois eram feitiços e gritos por todo lado, mas o que mais me imprecionou foi a pessoa que estava parada na porta o escritório e ali permaneceu.

- É bom vela novamente Anjelita.

* * *

Bom Pessoal como eu falei este capitulo é um extra não se passa no passado e nem foi escrito pela Anjelita. Espero que gostem.

E como eu gosto de um bom suspence quem esta na porta, eu deixo para vocês descobrirem, e podem apostar em todo mundo , desde Victor a um belo Fantasma, sim os que podem estar mortes podem não estar mortos deverdade. É uma boa supresa vem por ai. Espero que gostem.

Mas se além acha que o Harry vai volta, podem tira o cavalinho da chuva, como o proprio Dumbledore disse os mortes não voltam.

Bom espero que gostem e deixem muitos REVIEWS, esperem que eu respondo todos, tá qua amaioria eu repondo por mesagem pois os capitulos demoram um pouco, mas eu responde, o proximo capitulo que eu vou colocar é um que eu escrevi a muito tempo e este muito desatualizado como a história, mas eu quero saber o que voces acham dele.

PS.: desculpem a falta de acentos ainda não me acostumei com meu novo computador e seus acentes escondidos. desculpa.


	10. O Cerco - Parte 1

O universo de Harry Potter não perternce a mim e si Rowling e a todos que ela licenciou, esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e sim para pura divertimento desta escritora.

Desso que leiam e relevem algumas coisa pois esta é minha primeira fanfic a ser escrita e postada. A personagem Anjelita Malfoy e o malvado da história são criações proprias, peço que se quiserem utiliza-los peço primeiro. Por favor!

* * *

Anjelita Malfoy

**O Cerco - Parte 1**

Pode parecer loucura, estar escrevendo enquanto estou participando do cerco a Vitor, isto pode parecer loucura, mas foi a melhor solução quando soubemos que ele estava montando um cerco a Hogwarts.

Espalhamos o boato de que os três heróis estão dentro de Hogwarts, mas isto não é verdade, bem em parte não é, apenas eu estou fora dela, Alvo e Lilian estão lá dentro. Eu estou do lado de fora de Hogwarts, com quase todos os Membros da Ordem, vamos atacar por trás surpreendendo Vitor, espero que de certo, pois nem Alvo, Lilian ou os professores terão chances, pois terão que proteger os alunos e ainda lutar contra Vitor.

Estamos em pleno mês de Fevereiro, faz pouco tempo que terminou as férias de final de anos e quase todos os alunos nem saíram de Hogwarts, pois acham que aqui é mais seguro que o resto do mundo mágico, muitos podem se perguntar se os pais ou os próprios alunos não sabem que o alvo de Vitor é Hogwarts, mas todos sabem, isto já não é mais novidade para o mundo bruxo. Mas como Hogwarts sempre protegeu quem a ela recorre, não seria agora que ela nos deixaria na mão. Isto já foi mais do que provado, pois a dois anos atrás, Vitor tentou a mesma coisa e falhou terrivelmente, mas aquele dia eu esta lá dentro e Alvo e Lilian é que estavam aqui fora.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

Era o meu dia de fazer a ronda pela a Hogwarts a noite, não poderíamos mais deixar Hogwarts desprotegida, principalmente a noite, Vitor adora atacar a noite. Pois fica mais difícil de vê-los chegar.

Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia, sentada na janela, olhando para fora, pensando na vida que havia se tornado uma loucura com o inicio desta guerra, era uma noite de lua cheia e eu sabia perfeitamente que meu pai estaria acordado, olhando para a lua, assim como eu estava fazendo naquele momento, este era o jeito de dizermos um ao outro que tudo ia terminar bem.

Enquanto eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos, a Diretora Minerva chegou trazendo em suas mãos duas camecas fumegantes, e colocou uma delas em frente aos meus olhos, eu a pegeu e agradeci a gentileza, na caneca esta uma poção que tirar o sonho, que só agora eu sentia começar a chegar, tomamos quase em silêncio, eu olhando a lua e Minerva me observando, quanto esta quase terminando a minha poção, não aquentei e perguntei o que ela queria, pega de surpresa a Diretora perguntou se eu esta preocupada com a minha familia ou com algum em especial. Meio assustada eu simples respondi que era os dois, mas sabia que minha familia estava segura, pois dentro da Mansão Malfoy, enquanto o Feiço Fidelios estivese ativo. Enquanto eu esta falando com a Diretora eu a encarava, analizando se ela estaria me julgando pelo que esta falando.

Ao terminar minha fala, olhei para a lua novamente e precebi que havia pontos pretos na frente da lua, eu sabia que aquela hora era impossivel ser passaros, pois já passavam das três da manhã, então só poderia ser uma coisa, Vitor e seus sequidores. Olhei para Minerva e achei que ela irai passar mal de tão branca que ficou quanto também viu o que vinha em nossa direção.

Sabiamos que teriamos pouco tempo para nos preparar para esta batalha enimente, tinhamos que protejer os alunos e ainda convocar outros membros da Ordem para nos ajudar. Minerva conjurou um patrono e enviou uma mensagem para todos os professores e as pessoas que estavam em patrulha.

Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, deci correndo em direção a cada Salão Comunal, eu deveria encontrar os Monitores e os havisava para deixar as casas de sobre aviso para uma evacuasão se esta mostra-se preciso. Assim como havia patrulhamento na escola os monitores se revesavam ficando nos Salões Comunais sem deixar os aulos sairem. Depois de avisar a todos coloquei todos os feitiços portetores que conhecia na entrada e em volta das casa. Quando terminei e cheguei ao Salão Principal, a Diretora, os professores e todos que poderiam lutar já estavam prontos, perguntei a ela se tinha avisado a Ordem e o Ministerio, ela disse que sim mas que eles levaria alguns minutos para chegar, achei que teriamos este tempo, mas para minha surpresa, um grande estrondo foi ouvido, nos havisando que os feitiços de proteção da escola haviam caido. Todos se olharam sabendo que esta poderia ser a ultima vez que todas ali se viam. Um segundo estrondo foi ouvido, acordando a todos que estavam se olhando, este estrondo veio de muito perto e todos sairam corrento tomando suas posições de batalha, eu estava na linha de frente e me dirigi para a entrada da escola.

Quando cheguei na entraga da escola via que havia mais escadaria ou Holl de Entrada, era dali que havia vindo o segundo estrondo, para chegar ao jardim tive que pular da entrada para o chão, na hora que meus pés encostaram no chão este termeu fazendo com que eu perde-se o equilibrio e caise no chão, oVitor esta atacanda os pessoas que estavam nas janelas acima de mim. Hadrid apareceu ao meu lado e me levandou, depois de garantir que eu estava bem saiu em direção a batalha que se iniciava a minha frente, dando um suspiro longo, comecei a me dirigir também para a batalha, lançamdo feitiços que tenho certeza Minerva nunca aceitaria que um aluno de Hogwarts lança-se, ou já Avedas, não podeia perder tempo com os seguidores de Vitor, pois ele estava tentando atacar a torre as Grifinoria pelo lado de fora.

Corri até ele, e nos começamos uma luta feia, avedas eram lançadas pelos dois lados, feitiços protetores, pulos para desviar da maldições mortais, por mais que eu lança-se meus feitiço, pareceia que nada atigia Vitor, eu já tinha cido atigida dois vezes pela madição Crucios e de raspão por um Sectumsempra no rosto e outro no abdomem, mesmo de raspão sangrava e ardia muito, eu sabia que logo perderia os sentidos. Comecei a pedir em silencio, que Alvo e Lilian chegassem logo pois senão tudo estaria perdido, foi quando ouvi de Vitor que ele mesmo havia garantido que nos não rebecimos reforsos, pela primeira vez desde que aquela guerra começou tive certeza que morreria, mas mesmo assim consequi sorrir.

-Porque esta sorrindo, ficou finalmente louca. – folou Vitor com uma voz que deixava transparecer sua curiosidade, tanto que parou de me atacar – O que é tão engraçado? – agora sua voz saia carregada de raiva.

Eu não consequi responde pois não aguentava mais nem ficar de pé, deixei meu corpo cair no chão com um bac seco, Minerva que esta perto de mim, ao ver que eu estava no chão terminou rapido seu duelo e veio me ajudar, mas não durou muito na batalha contra Vitor, e logo estava caida não muito longe de mim, logo ele estava novamente na minha frente com a varinha apontada para mim e novamente me perguntava o motivo de eu estar rindo, eu continue rindo sem sequer me preocupar com o que Vitor pudesse pensar. Na minha cabeça eu só pensava que se eu morresse agora meu pai irai fazer a maior cena de sua vida, tenho quase certeza que ele irai me abraçar e mandar eu abrir os olhos me ameaçando de lançar umas boas crucios se eu não o obedecesse, mas eu esta feliz mesmo por Alvo não estar ali, e sim muito longe ou tentando chegar até nos. Pois ele estaria vivo. Com este pensamento meus risos ficaram ainda mais alto, eu sabia que estava iritando Vitor e isto também me dava mais vontade de rir.

Vi Vitor se aproximar mais e segurar a varinha para mim, eu sabia que era o meu fim, mas neste momento perdi completamente os sentidos. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas acordei na ala hospitalar, com o meu pai segurando a minha mão com força que os nós dos dedos estavão brancos, e os olhos dele estavão vermelhos como se tivesse chorado a vida toda. Quase não acreditei que estava viva, mas era verdade, quando olhei em seus olhos desviei os olhos para não ver a dor estampada nele, e foi ai que precebi que na cama ao lado da minha o meu irmão estava deitado adormecido, pelo que eu podia ver ele tinha um corte feio no rosto, na cama em frente a minha esta Lilian que no momento estava acordada e recebia tratamento para alguns ferimentos que eu não consequia definir. Mas mesmo assim não deixava de passar ordens para todos, e chamava a todo momento o Alvo que de onde eu estava não estava visivel, mas deveria esta em algum lugar a enfremaria, e pelo que eu entendi em melhor estado que ela.

Foi neste momento que eu precebi que o meu pai me chamava. Eu não queria encara-lo pois sabia que ele estaria bravo comigo por causa de eu me meter naquela guerra como sempre ficava quando eu voltava para casa machucada depois de alguma missão. Mas por incrivel que possa parecer desta vez eu só ouvi ele disser que estava muito feliz de me ver viva. Eu olhei para meu pai sem acreditar no que acabará de ouvir, e pela primeira vez olhei para seu rosto e vi os machucados, ele tinha aranhões por todo o rosto e pescoço que só podem ser consequidos em algum duelo, e eu me perguntava como ele os consequiu, já que jurou não lutar nesta guerra.

Foi ai que eu me surpreendi, quando ele me contou que não consequiu ficar longe da luta, assim com o meu irmão também não quando a noticia de que Hogwarts estava sendo atacada e que eu estava de patrulha esta noite, por mais que eles não queisesem se meter e até tivessem feito o Voto Perpetuo para impedir que algum deles lutasse, o amor falou mais alto e eles se livraram do voto para vir me ajudar, ou melhor me salvar.

Pela boca do meu pai eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu assim que eu desmaiei, pelo que ele me contou, Alvo, Lilian, meu pai e meu irmão assim como todos os outros membros da Ordem aparataram nos limites dos feiços que Vitor tinha posto e com um feitoço que é considerado por puramente magia negra meu pai quebrou os escudos de Vitor, até hoje eu pergunto que feitiço ele usou mais ele apenas diz que para usar aquele feitiço é presiço pagar um preço muito alto, eu quis muito saber que preço meu pai estava disposto a pagar para me salvar, e ele disse que o preço foi uma coisa que ele sempre quis esquecer o feitiço deu ista possibilidade para ele, o que ele escolheu para dar em troca de fazer o feitoço foi a Marca Negra, agora eu sei que meu pai esta totalmente livre do passado, e de Voldemort.

Mas ele jámais me encinou o feitiço e eu não sei mesmo se quero aprender.

Quando os escudos foram quebrados todos adentraram os terrenos de Hogwarts, e se iniciou uma luta da qual pelo numero de membros da Ordem, presentes na Ala Hospitalar, eu sabia que Vitor estava em menor numero. Eu melhor que ninguem sabia que Vitor ia dar a ordem para todos recuarem, mas ainda tinha uma coisa que me incomodava como eu estava viva, pois mesmo dando esta ordem Vitor não ia me deixar viva estando eu inconciente e bem em sua mira.

Foi ai que eu precebi o sorriso no rosto de meu pai, e fiquei de boca aberta com o que ele me disse acequir; quando ele viu que Vitor me tinha na mira de sua varinha, meu pai simplesmente lançou um Aveda em direção de Vitor e correu pra ficar em minha frente, impedindo assim que as madições lançadas por Vitor me atingisem, quanto meu irmão viu o pai duelando contra Vitor se juntou ao combate, e dois contra um ainda era uma luta muito justa para Vitor, mas quando Alvo e Lilian se juntaram aos dois ai as coisa ficaram complicadas para Vitor, foi quando o sinal de retirado foi visto no céu, e todos os sequidores de Vitor desaparecerem como fumaça. Meu pai disse que ainda ouviu ele disser que voltaria para me matar mais tarde, que agora eu havia ganho um bonus de tempo, mas que ele logo acabaria e que da proxima vez meu pai me encontraria morta ao pés dele.

Eu sei que meu pai não deixaria ista ameaça sem resposta, mas nunca imaginei que a resposta viria com sua ajuda primeiro finaceira na guerra, depois participando de invetigações demtro do ministerio, onde ele usava a sua influencia para consequir as coisa que precisavamos e ternimando com a sua entrada definitiva para a Ordem assim como meu irmão também a fez mas demorou mais tempo para tomar esta decisão o que adiou a entrada deles por quase um ano, pois meu pai não queria entrar na Ordem sem estar com os dos dois filhos ao seu lado, como ele se orgulha de disser até hoje. Isto pegou muita gente de surpresa, quase toda a familia Malfoy agora fazia parte da Ordem da Fenix e lutava do lado do bem, coisa que nunca conteceu antes, o mundo realmente havia virado de pernas para o ar. Mas eu sabia que o causador disso foi Vitor e sua ameaça a minha vida, e isto só quem sabia além de mim era Alvo e Lilian, as pessoas que realmente interesavam saber a verdade sobre o motivo da familia Malfoy esta quase todo emprenhada para derrotar Vitor.

Mas quanto eu ainda olho para aquele leito da Ala Hospitalar, o que eu mais me lembro não é da dor ou dos meus machucados na hora e sim que foi neste dia que meu pai voltou a falar comigo, a me tratar com sua filha. Acho que Vitor naquele dia não sabe o bem que fez para minha familia e para Ordem.

AMAPAMAPAMAP

E por isto hoje quando mais um cerco a Hogwarts começa, meu pai esta do meu lado, assim como meu irmão também me ajudando no comando dos outros membro da Ordem e todos que vieram para diminuir e talvez dar uma grande golpe em Vitor se formos bem sucedidos no cerco de hoje, talvez estevamos um passo mais perto de terminar esta terrivel guerra.

Já posso ver a mancha negra no céu, Vitor e seus sequidores cairam direitinho, mas temos que ter cuidado pois isto pode ser uma grande armadinha, e em vez de nos surpreendermos eles, eles é que podem nos surpeender.

Meu pai já me chamou para assumir meu lugar, tenho que parar de escrever agora e ir par a batalha que se aproxima, espero que tudo de certo e que no final eu possa ter todos que amo ainda de pé para festejar.

Deixo vocês esperando poder voltar e continua a escrever, pois não sei qual será o desfeço desta batalha, mas se no final eu não mais estiver aqui, vou pedir para meu pai terminar o que comecei, espero que ele consiga.

Que Merlin os abençoe e proteja, e que Vitor já mais cheque perto de vocês.

* * *

Bom pessoal como eu disse no outro capitulo este aqui tem ate teias de aranha de tao velinho, eu escrevi ele logo no cemçou foi o terceiro capitulo a ser escrito, e ele já era para ser o oitavo, entao da para imaginar como ele é velho.

Bom eu vou reformular ele, mas queria a opinião de vocês como ele esta agora, e como ele vai ficar depois de reformulado, ele vai sair dai e passar mais para a frente ainda então não se preocupem em tentar encaixar ele na história, atual, tá.

Abraços. E até o proximo capitulo.


End file.
